Tu Me Cambiaste
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Jadelyn West una chica que vive como si fuera a morir al siguiente dia. Victoria Vega una chica que solo se la vive trabajando. Que pasara cuando los mundos de estas chicas choquen. Lograra Jade hacer que Tori vuelva a creer en cosas que la lastimaron en el pasado. Le dira Jade a Tori que son almas gemelas. G!P Tori. Multiples Crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Victoria Vega, una mujer muy conocida en el mundo de los negocios, una de las mejores de las C.E.O. en la industria de importaciones y exportaciones de materiales. Una mujer con poder, capaz de hacer temblar al más valiente de los hombres. Su destreza en los negocios era inimaginable e inigualable muy a pesar de que se movía en un ambiente brusco y rodeado de hombres, perjuicios y demás; ella siempre hacía valer su voz y voto. Era respetada por todos, amada por algunos, deseada por otros y al mismo tiempo envidiada y odiada por su talento y belleza.

Muchos conocían su lado frío en los negocios, su lado más calculador, su lado más reservado y no era para menos en ese mundo, el inteligente tiene que saber cómo jugar sus cartas si es que quiere seguir manteniendo su puesto en lo más alto de la jerarquía de los negocios y las conexiones con las industrias, muchos conocían su lado menos amable en las fiestas, era una mujer que detestaba que la quisieran tratar como un títere, no le gustaban ningún tipo de insinuaciones con respecto a que por el hecho de ser mujer tenía que obedecer a un hombre, ella era su propia dueña, odiaba el ver que un hombre intentara doblegar la voluntad de una mujer porque ella no entendía porque siempre escucha a muchos hombres decir "Quiero una mujer fuerte y valiente, que sepa lo que quiere" pero cuando la tenían intentaban quebrar su voluntad, su carácter, por eso ella no permitía que nadie la mandara en ningún aspecto, ella era quien decidía las cosas.

Por el hecho de querer libertad creo su propio imperio V-Corp., una de las mejores industrias en Los Ángeles. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar las decisiones de la morena y por eso en ese momento iba de camino hacia Hollywood Arts., el museo de arte más importante en Los Ángeles donde se encontraría con dos de sus socias.

Muy pocos conocían a la verdadera Victoria Vega, pocos se daban el lujo de llamar a la morena por su apodo "Tori", -un apodo que su hermana mayor le dio al no poder decir su nombre cuando eran niñas- eso solo lo hacían personas muy allegadas, su hermana Katrina Vega, sus mejores amigos André Harris y Robbie Shappiro. Ni siquiera su padre tenía el derecho de llamarle de esa manera, no desde el día en que la despreció por nacer intersexual.

Su madre, no sabía quién la mujer que le dio la vida, a la única mujer que ella llamaba Mamá era a Holly Vega, quien era su madrastra, pero Victoria la quería como si fuera su verdadera madre, porque Holly le dio siempre lo que su padre le negó, el cariño, una familia, una hermana y todo el amor que su padre le negó, pero sobre todo la ayuda para sobrellevar el peso de ser diferente.

Su hermana mayor Katrina, o como ella prefería que le llamaran Trina, siempre la apoyaba, la cuidaba y la aconsejaba, ante todo sin importar la hora o el día que fuera. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana y su mejor ejemplo de perseverancia y aunque muchos lo dudaran la morena mayor tenía sus momentos de diva. Algunos creerían que la morena mayor la despreciaría por ser hija de la amante de su padre, pero se equivocaron, ya que Holly le hizo ver a Trina desde que era una niña que Tori no tenía la culpa de las acciones de sus padres, y que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era amar y cuidar de su hermanita menor.

Trina se tomó muy apecho lo que cuidar a Tori, desde pequeñas, Trina la defendía de los malos tratos de su padre, Trina siempre se metía en problemas al golpear a los niños que se atrevían a meterse con su hermanita bebé. Aun ya adultas, Trina seguía viendo por la felicidad de su hermanita bebé. El hecho de que fuera su hermana menor era suficiente para Trina para golpear a quien fuera sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ambas chicas habían compartido sus gustos por los negocios, llevando a Trina a convertirse en la CFO de V-Corp.

En cuanto a André y Robbie, ellos tuvieron que pasar por el visto bueno de Trina para poder acercarse a su hermanita bebé, ya que, la mayoría que solo había acercado solo para burlarse de su hermana y eso Trina no lo iba a permitir para eso tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Todos creerían que después de tener V-Corp., bajo su mando Tori era feliz, se equivocaban, la morena no había tenido nada de suerte desde que era una beba. Siempre fue ignorada y dejada de lado por su padre, siempre fue ignorada por sus compañeros de clase, siempre era el centro de burlas debido a su color de piel o debido a su acento. Ella siempre ignoro todo eso, se sentía orgullosa de ser mitad-latina y de tener un acento único, estaba orgullosa de su color de piel, sabía que pertenecía a un crisol, a una cultura hermosa.

Victoria no siempre fue una mujer calculadora, fría y distante con las personas, lo único que paso fue ella creyó ciegamente en eso a lo que las personas llaman amor y perdió como los grandes. Creyó que el amar era para siempre, pero ese para siempre solo le duró tan poco que ni siquiera supo qué hacer cuando un día después del trabajo se encontró con la mujer que decía que la "amaba" con un hombre en su cama, en su casa.

Al abrir la puerta dejó caer su saco, sonrió amargamente, ella había amado a esa mujer con sinceridad, había creído en los cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba de niña, había creído en esos cuentos de princesas con finales felices, pero la realidad la golpeó de la manera más cruel. Su amor había sido traicionado, humillado, pisoteado, arrugado y tirado al bote de la basura.

Días después se enteró que la mujer que decía amarla había abortado a su bebé, quitándole el derecho de ser madre y conocer a su hijo. Quitando la oportunidad a ese angelito de nacer, de conocer la luz del día. Victoria borro todo rastro de ese amor, el cual se convirtiendo en odio, repudio y desprecio.

—Victoria tienes que ir al Museo Hollywood Arts., para el encuentro con las demás.—

—Estaré ahí.—respondió Tori mirando a su asistente personal. —Hayley asegúrate de cancelar cualquier cosa para esta tarde, me quedare con las chicas un rato.—

—Por fin.—respondió Hayley sonriendo ante la mirada dura de su jefa. —Te la pasas metida en esta oficina casi las 24/7 es bueno que salgas y te diviertas.—

-0-

Jadelyn August West una mujer libre, salvaje, pero con un toque culto al mismo tiempo, lo cual creaba un carácter fuerte; conocida en mundo de la cinematografía por escribir los mejores guiones de terror y suspenso, una excelente cantante y al mismo tiempo una de las más exitosas pintoras. Amada por todos, deseada por muchos hombres y envidiada por las mujeres por su belleza.

Esa piel pálida cual porcelana, esos ojos como dos bellas esmeraldas, cabello negro azabache. Jadelyn tenía una debilidad por el color negro, el café, las cosas puntiagudas y aunque muchos lo dudaran una debilidad por la naturaleza.

Su madre le había enseñado a creer en las almas gemelas, Jadelyn solo había rodado los ojos ante lo que su madre le había dicho, pero todo cambio cuando de la nada empezó a ver un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique. La pelinegra pensó que era algo malo, así había ido corriendo hacia su madre.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto una Jadelyn de seis años, levantando su mano derecha a la altura de los ojos de su madre.

"¿Que es que?" pregunto su madre.

"¿El hilo atado a mi dedo?" pregunto la pequeña pelinegra a punto de llorar.

Su madre al entender lo que Jadelyn hablaba sonrió, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la pequeña y limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. "No llores." le dijo con suavidad. "Ese hilo que miras en tu dedo se llama "El Hilo Rojo del Destino," quiere decir que en cualquier momento encontraras a tu alma gemela."

Desde ese día, Jadelyn empezó a creer que las almas gemelas existían, desde ese día presto mas atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en uno de esos días se dio cuenta de que podía ver los hilos de las personas a su alrededor. Miro los dedos de sus padres y vio que el hilo era el mismo, sus padres era almas gemelas.

Perdió a su madre a una corta edad, pero aun así ella nunca olvidó lo que su madre le pidió en sus últimas palabras. El hacer lo que le hiciera feliz, el que luchara por lo que quería, que jamás se diera por vencida, que siempre recordará que nada en la vida era fácil y que todo a la larga tenía una recompensa, que nunca perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a la persona al final del hilo en su meñique. Quizás su padre no fue de mucha ayuda al querer superar la muerte de su madre, pero él hizo todo lo que pudo, por ella y por su hermana Nicole.

Jade -como su madre le llamaba- siempre cuido de su hermanita, siempre la protegía de todos y aun ahora que ambas eran dos mujeres fuertes, para Jade, Nicole seguía siendo su hermanita bebé sin importar que.

Que, si ha sufrido por amor tal vez en sus años en la secundaria, pero haber sufrido algo que la haya marcado en ese ámbito no. Ella era muy conocida por ser muy directa en lo que sentía y pensaba por eso su mentor Erik Sikowitz y su mejor amiga Catherine Valentine, siempre estaban evitando que a la pelinegra no se le fuera a ir mano cuando no debía

Jade no era de las personas que esperaba a que las cosas pasaran, ella hacia que las cosas pasasen cuando ella quería que pasaran. Y cuando algo le gusta, lucha por ello hasta tenerlo y poder decir "es mío"

—Jadey no vayas amenazar a alguien en la exposición.—

—Cat mientras nadie me fastidie todo estará bien.—

Un suspiro fue lo único que se escucho. Cat sabia que era imposible hacer que Jade no hiciera una tontería pero lo intentaban.

Jade era de las que luchaba por lo que quería y eso iba a hacer cuando vio a una morena, alta, delgada, castaña, ojos color miel, pero con un gran misterio detrás de ellos, sabía que a esa mujer ella tenía que conocerla, tenía que ver y saber la historia detrás de esos hermosos ojos ocultaban con tanto recelo. Sin omitir que el hilo rojo en su dedo terminaba en el dedo de la morena. Sin duda había encontrado a su alma gemela, y no descansaría hasta que estuvieran juntas.

No se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber su nombre y lo haría con ir y resolver el motivo por el cual no dejaban pasar a la morena a la exposición que su mentor Sikowitz estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Jade atrayendo la atención de la morena la cual se le quedó mirándola como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer. Jade siempre supo que era hermosa, se lo decían mucho, su padre le decía que se parecía a su madre y Jade siempre supo que su madre era hermosa. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que la morena no la miraba como muchas personas lo hacían, está la miraba con curiosidad.

—Perdón.— se disculpó la morena después de darse cuenta de que se había quedado estupefacta por la belleza de la pelinegra, a Jade le gusto la voz de la morena. —La señorita no me permite la entrada porque mi acompañante no camina en dos piernas.—

Jade frunció el ceño sin entender lo que la morena quería decir con que su acompañante no caminaba en dos piernas. La pelinegra bajo la mirada al sentir cómo algo se recargaba en sus pies y lo entendió todo.

—¿Por qué no la dejas pasar? —le pregunto Jade a la muchacha.

—No se permiten mascotas.—

La morena bufo-molesta. —Entiendo.— dijo la morena. —Chica nos retiramos.—la perra se levantó y solo agacho la cabeza en son de despedida para luego seguir a su dueña.

—Pueden pasar.— dijo Jade rápidamente, ella no quería que la morena se fuera, no quería perder una oportunidad de por lo menos saber el nombre de esa morena. No quería perder la oportunidad de saber quien era, no quería perder rastro de su alma gemela cuando apenas la encontraba.

—Disculpe señorita. — dijo la morena. —Pero no quiero causarle problemas.—

—No serán problemas, soy una de las socias así que si digo que puede pasar puede hacerlo.— dijo Jade con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, soy Jade West. —se presentó la pelinegra.

—Un gusto señorita West.— dijo la morena extendiendo su mano. —Soy Victoria Vega. — se presentó la mitad-latina con ese acento sobresaliente.

—El placer es mío.— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. —Y ella, ¿Quién es? —preguntó Jade mirando a la acompañante de la morena.

—Ella es Bella.—dijo Victoria presentado a su amiga canina.

Jade solo sonrió, el primer paso ya estaba dado, pero aún faltaba mucho por recorrer y no se iba a cansar hasta conseguir todo lo que quería.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tori en cierta forma había ido al museo Hollywood Arts., por las pinturas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo artístico, pero también necesitaba estar en ese lugar porque necesita hablar con dos de sus socias. Tori no iba a negar que el hecho de que Jade le hubiera permitió a su mascota entrar al museo le había encantado. Pocas personas mostraban debilidad antes los animales.

La morena también se había dado cuenta de la belleza de la pelinegra y aun se sentía avergonzada por mirarla más de la cuenta, lo que agradecía que la pelinegra no se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno habrá que esperar.—murmuro Tori al no ver a ninguna de las personas que esperaba.

—No quiero molestar.—dijo Jade atrayendo la atención de la morena. —Pero, ¿Esperas a alguien? —

—Si.—dijo Tori, la morena no lo noto, pero Jade no pudo evitar la decepción y aunque fuera extraño celos, ante esas palabras esperaba poder formar una excusa para acompañar a la morena por más tiempo. —Se supone que ellas deberían de haber llegado hace unos minutos, pero no me extraña que se hayan distraído.—

—Podrías decirme quienes son quizás pueda ayudar a buscarlas.—

Tori miro a Jade con sorpresa y agradecimiento sabiendo que eso sería de mucha ayuda. —Lexa Wood y Lena Luthor.—dijo la morena

Jade frunció el ceño ante la mención de Lena Luthor. —Creo que se dónde están.—dijo la pelinegra al saber de quién hablaba la morena frente a ella.

—¿En serio? —dijo Tori con alivio de saber que no iba a perder mucho tiempo en la búsqueda, pero con curiosidad de saber de dónde la pelinegra conocía a Lena.

—Si, al inicio me confundí, pero después recordé que Lena es la esposa de mi amiga Kara.—dijo Jade empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Tori y Bella.

—¿Las conoces? —pregunto Tori con sorpresa.

—Si.—dijo Jade mientras pasaba por diferentes secciones. —Fue hace dos o tres años creo, estaba en una exposición de arte en Ciudad Nacional. Kara apareció de la nada pidiendo una entrevista, yo iba a decir que no pero mi mejor amiga Cat no lo permitió. Desde entonces somos amigas.—

—No sabía eso.—dijo Tori. —Creo que a Kara se le olvido decirme eso.—

Jade no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, sabía de antemano que Kara parecía un perrito energético por hacer unas cosas se le olvidaban otras. Tori no podía negar que le había encantado la risa de la pelinegra.

—Creo que lo único que no se le olvida es que está casada con Lena.—dijo Jade.

Tori se rio ante eso. —Tienes razón, si eso pasara sería el fin del mundo.—dijo la morena levantando los brazos para hacer más énfasis a lo cual Jade se rio.

Jade lo noto muy a pesar de hablar alegremente de los demás, la tristeza nunca abandonaba los ojos de la morena. La pelinegra se preguntaba a quien tenia que matar por lastimar a la morena.

—Llegamos.—dijo Jade.

Lena y Kara se encontraban en la sección del arte Barroco. Jade frunció el ceño sabía que Kara era más del tipo que buscaba el arte del Renacimiento y el arte moderno, supuso que Lena quería ver algo diferente y como siempre Kara "Puppy" Danvers no podía negarle nada a su esposa

—Quien diría que algún día vería a Kara "Puppy" Danvers en la sección del arte Barroco.—dijo Jade provocando que Kara la volteara a ver.

—Jadey.—dijo la rubia con emoción. A pesar de que Jade y ella no habían tenido un buen inicio la rubia amaba molestar a Jade.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Jadey.—la pelinegra suspiro al saber que todo era culpa de Cat y el loco de su maestro.

—Pierdes tu tiempo.—le dijo Lena con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al saber que, aunque Jade amenazara a su rubia esta no le iba a dejar de llamar de esa manera. —Victoria por fin llegas.—

—Creo que mejor lo dejo así.—suspiro Jade en derrota absoluta.

—Lena.—dijo Tori. —Gusto de verte, ¿Y Lexa? —

—No se quizás se perdió.—dijo Lena encogiéndose de hombros. —Es la primera vez que viene aquí así que no me sorprendería.—

Kara dejo de molestar a Jade para empezar acariciar a Bella quien encantada se dejó consentir por la rubia. Tori no dijo nada, siempre que Kara la iba a visitar pasaba más tiempo con Bella que con ella.

—¿Pensé que no dejaban pasar mascotas?—dijo Kara

—Si te dejan pasar a ti que pareces un perrito energético porque no a ella que está tranquila.—dijo Jade riéndose ante el puchero de Kara, Lena también se estaba riendo al igual que Tori, ambas le daban crédito a los comentarios de Jade.

—Deja de molestar Jadey y preparare pronto tendré que hacerte una entrevista exclusiva.—

—No recuerdo haberme puesto de acuerdo con eso.—dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara de la rubia lo entendió todo. —Di que me caes bien y que Cat y Sikowitz no me permiten matar a nadie.—

Lena no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Jade, Tori miraba divertida la escena, desde su punto de vista Jade tenía una manera muy peculiar de jugar.

—Tú también Tori.—dijo Kara

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.—se quejó la morena. —¿Que tal si no tengo tiempo? —

—Y perderme las caras que hacen cuando les cambio los horarios porque quiero una entrevista.—dijo Kara. —¡Ja! ni loca, además Tori tu nunca tienes tiempo por lo menos cuando yo irrumpo en tu oficina te distraes.—

Lena negó ante las tácticas de su esposa, ella había sido la primera víctima de eso. —Créanme chicas que esto es solo el inicio.—dijo Lena.

Jade y Tori suspiraron sacando una risa de Kara. La rubia amaba molestar a sus amigas con esas cosas, pero lo bueno que siempre se salía con la suya y siempre lograba las mejores entrevistas para que su jefe Snapper dejara de fastidiarla con todo.

—Regreso en un rato.—anuncio Jade. —Lena no dejes que tu Puppy se pierda.—agrego la pelinegra refiriéndose a Kara, esta solo le saco la lengua. —¿Porque no tengo amigas normales?—murmuro Jade.

—Tú no eres normal.—le dijo Lena rodando los ojos en diversión.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido.—dijo Jade yéndose y dejando a las demás con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kara se fue a una de las alas cercanas para dejar que Lena y Tori hablaran de sus negocios, lo que le dio curiosidad a la rubia fue ver como Bella seguía a Jade como si de Tori se tratara. Sabía que la perra no era muy amigable y menos con desconocidos. No le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a buscar arte del Periodo Azul de Pablo Picasso.

….

Jade fue revisando que todo estuviera en orden a su alrededor, dentro sintió como si estuviera siendo perseguida, se iba a dar la vuelta para decirle a Cat que dejara de jugar, pero cuando lo hizo y se encontró a una bola de pelos negra con una mancha blanca en el ojo izquierdo, se sorprendió.

—Tu no deberías de estar con tu dueña.—dijo Jade, vio como la bola de pelos movió la cabeza a un lado observándola. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. —Sígueme y no te pierdas—

Jade siguió caminando y se sorprendió de que la bola de pelos la estuviera siguiendo, pensó que en los primeros diez minutos se aburriría y se iría con su dueña, pero se equivocó. "¿Sera que esta perra sabe lo que pasa entre su dueña y yo?" pensó la pelinegra.

….

Lexa ya había llegado, ella y Clarke se había quedado viendo las esculturas griegas. El tiempo había pasado rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban tarde.

—Bueno ya estamos todas.—dijo Tori mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

—Bien, a lo que venimos.—dijo Lena entrándose en su faceta profesional, Lexa y Tori le siguieron. —L-Corp., está creando nuevas invenciones y necesito que sean distribuidas tanto fuera como dentro del país.—

—Yo me encargo de exportar todo lo que necesites.—dijo Tori.

—Yo me encargare de distribuirlo por todo Estados Unidos.—dijo Lexa.

Lena sabía que podía confiar en ellas y también sabía que Lexa ayudaría a Tori con las exportaciones creando así para las tres compañías una buena fama y una buena cantidad de dinero en la cual las tres saldrían ganando.

—Hay alguien que necesita ayuda con las exportaciones.—dijo Lena —me gustaría que me ayudaran con eso.—

—¿De quién se trata? —pregunto Tori

—Viktor West.—dijo Lena. —El tiene una compañía pequeña de vinos y quiere expandirse.—

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —dijo Lexa.

—Necesitamos tener una junta con su hija mayor.—dijo Lena. —Ella es la represéntate de la compañía de su padre.—

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Tori.

—Jade.—

Tori frunció el ceño, Lena lo entendió y asintió.

Lena, Lexa y Tori siguieron hablando de lo que necesitaban hacer, de como Lexa y Lena planeaban mover sus empresas a Los Ángeles y tener a las tres compañías juntas y hacer una asociación más fuerte.

Después de terminar de hablar de las cosas serias las chicas se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas. Tori vio como Kara regresaba, pero lo que provoco fruncir el ceño fue no ver a su mascota

—Kara, ¿Dónde esta Bella? —ante eso Lena y Lexa voltearon a ver.

—Se fue detrás de Jade y no ha regresado.—respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece que alguien se enamoró.—dijo Lexa en tono juguetón.

—No es gracioso Lexa.—dijo Tori.

Lena y Lexa se empezaron a reír de la morena, Tori protegía mucho a su mascota y ahora que Bella la había dejado sola por irse detrás de otra chica les causaba gracia.

…..

Trina iba casi corriendo, se había quedado dormida y todo era culpa de su hermana por dejarle tantos documentos por revisar. Bueno, también era su culpa, pero por eso, en esos momentos iba demasiado tarde, tenía que llegar a H.A., en menos de quince minutos.

Sabía que ya se había perdido la plática de los negocios, pero aun así quería llegar poder pasar un buen rato con las chicas, casi nunca tenía tiempo de pasar con las chicas y hacer que su hermana se distrajera del trabajo y los problemas en general.

Trina logro llegar a H.A., siguió caminando rápido sin darse cuenta si golpeaba a alguien o no, cuando de pronto sintió como chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo y esa persona con la que choco estaba encima de ella.

—Perdón.—escucho que se disculparon, Trina pensó que estaba en el cielo porque la voz era angelical.

—No hay problema.—dijo la morena por fin abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una pelirroja de ojos café. Aunque lo intento Trina no logro ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían.

….

Jade logro ver que las chicas seguían en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado, pero noto que dos chicas más estaban en el grupo. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó no tenía nada que perder.

Tori fue la primera en notar como Jade se iba acercando con Bella a su lado. La morena dejo salir un suspiro en alivio al ver a su mascota.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —pregunto Kara.

—Todo tranquilo.—respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya sabes Sikowitz en su oficina con sus cocos, Cat corriendo por todo el museo y Nicole…bueno de Nicole no sé nada.—

—Eso quiere decir que aun tienes tus tijeras.—aseguro Lena con una ceja enarcada.

—Digamos que no ha habido ningún idiota que se quiera pasar de listo.—dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tori frunció un poco el ceño, ante lo que acaba de escuchar, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre sus planes y también le mencionaron a Jade que tenía que ir a V-Corp., para una junta para discutir lo de las exportaciones. La pelinegra solo había asentido.

Jade sintió como el aire era sacado de sus pulmones y no tenía que ser genio para saber que era Cat.

—Cat…—suspiro Jade al no tener aire en sus pulmones. —Aire.—

La pelirroja solo se puso a reír y soltar a Jade. Tori vio como Jade trataba de recuperar la respiración para luego ser distraída al ver a su hermana mayor caminar hacia ellas. Tori volvió a mirar a Jade, por alguna razón no podía evitar mirar a la pelinegra.

—Perdón.—se disculpó Trina. —Me quede dormida.—

Trina miro a todas las mujeres frente a ella y sus ojos quedaron en la pelirroja con la que había chocado en la entrada. Para Jade esa mirada no paso desapercibida, miro la mano de la morena y luego la de Cat, sonrió, ella no había sido la única que había encontrado a su alma gemela.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jade había decidido salir a paseo y quizás buscar unas películas, Nicole tenía unas semanas libres de la Universidad y ellas siempre hacían noches de películas. La pelinegra aún seguía pensando en Tori, sabia que acercar a ella, quería conocerla mas a fondo.

Jade entro a una de las tiendas más cercanas, empezó a buscar que películas serían las mejores opciones, ella y su hermana tenía gustos diferentes, pero solo había algo que compartían en si y ese era el amor por el cine clásico.

…..

Tori siempre llevaba a Bella a dar una vuelta cerca de la empresa, luego regresaba y se quedaba en su oficina hasta la hora del almuerzo. La morena aún seguía curiosa por saber que era lo que había llevado a su mascota a seguir a la pelinegra.

—Sabes.—hablo Tori sabiendo que su mascota no le iba a responder. —Jade tiene una cita con nosotras mañana para discutir sobre lo si habrá un contrato o no y todas las opciones que tiene. Quizás allí me dé cuenta del porque la seguiste. —

Tori no pudo decir nada más porque sintió un cuerpo colisionar contra el suyo y luego el golpe en el suelo.

…

Jade había estado tranquila buscando sus películas, pero cuando uno de los tantos clientes que había en el lugar le empezó a coquetear, la pelinegra se empezó a incomodar. No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a que le coquetear, pero las cosas que el hombre le estaba diciendo no eran muy amables en si.

Cuando el tipo la quiso tocar, la pelinegra le tiro las tijeras, lo bueno era que había fallado porque de no ser de esa manera el hombre tendría la tijera insertada en la mano. Jade noto el enojo en los ojos del hombre y decidió salir corriendo del lugar.

La pelinegra no era de las que corría de sus problemas, pero esa era la quinta vez en una semana que le lanzaba sus tijeras a alguien y Sikowitz y Cat ya le habían amenazado con quitarle toda su colección de tijeras, más las llaves de su moto. Jade aun no entendía como ellos lograban encontrar sus cosas aun cuando ella las escondida.

Jade tomo sus tijeras y salió corriendo, sentía que era perseguida, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien. Solo escucho el quejido del cuerpo bajo el suyo.

—Jade.—escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la persona bajo ella.

Jade abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Victoria Vega bajo ella. —Vega.—dijo Jade.

Jade se levantó rápidamente tomando la mano de Tori y seguir corriendo.

—Espera a donde me llevas.—dijo Tori tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelinegra, pero le estaba resultando difícil por los movimientos. La morena se aseguró de que Bella las estuviera siguiendo.

—Lejos de ese loco.—dijo Jade ausentemente tratando de recordar donde quedaba aquel café donde ella y Cat se la pasaban la mayoría de los fines de semanas, sabía que en ese lugar estaba segura.

—¿De quién? —pregunto Tori confundida.

—Me metí en problemas okay, solo corre y luego te explico.—

Tori no pregunto mas y siguió corriendo, bueno, más bien siguió siendo arrastrada por la pelinegra. Jade por fin pudo dar con la cafetería. Ambas entraron siendo seguidas por Bella. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, Jade odiaba estar en el centro de multitudes siempre buscaba estar a las orillas.

—Ahora me dirás porque me arrastraste hasta aquí.—dijo Tori tratando de recuperar la respiración, hacía mucho que no corría de esa manera.

—Le tiré mis tijeras a un imbécil que se quiso pasar de listo, luego recordé que Cat y Sikowitz me dijeron que si lo volvía hacer me quitarían mi colección de tijeras lo cual sé que harán cuando se enteren de esto o y sin duda me quitaran las llaves de la moto, el hombre me siguió, choque contigo y aquí estamos.—dijo Jade sin detenerse en ningún momento. Tori estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, no entendía como Jade no estaba detenida o algo por el estilo.

—Eres una figura pública.—dijo Tori.

—Si.—aseguro Jade.

—Sabes que te reconocerán.—

—Se eso, pero no me importa.—

Tori no entendía la actitud de la pelinegra.

—¿Como es que estas tan tranquila? —pregunto Tori.

—Esta es la quinta vez que lo hago en la semana así que se cómo salir de problemas. Además, solo me estaba defendiendo.— la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros.

Tori solo pudo asentir ante lo que había escuchado, luego observo como Jade se levantaba y se dirigía a la caja por algo de tomar. La morena aun no entendía como harían si se llegaba a firmar un contrato con el padre de Jade, que harían, Lena no le dijo nada sobre la personalidad de Jade. Si había visto un poco el día que fue al museo H.A., pero eso no quería decir que conociera a un cien por ciento a la chica.

Y por lo que veía Jade era una persona que no le importan muchas cosas, esperaba que ese no fuera el caso en cuanto a los negocios porque de no ser así tendrían muchos problemas.

Cuando Jade regreso a la mesa noto que la morena estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba más seria de lo que la había visto. Vio como la morena se levantó y se alejó de la mesa. Jade se acercó a la mesa y se le quedo viendo a la morena para luego ver a Bella.

—Tu dueña parece ser una amargada.—dijo Jade sonriendo al ver la bola de pelos solo se le quedaba viendo. —Creo que tu y yo haremos un buen equipo para molestar a tu humana.—agrego la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Jade tomo un poco de la botella de agua y espero a que la morena regresara. La pelinegra observo a Tori mover la mano libre mientras hablaba, la vio suspirar y luego cortar la llamada.

—Me tengo que ir.—dijo la morena un poco frustrada.

—No hay problema.—dijo Jade al saber que no podía hacer nada.

—Te esperamos mañana.—aseguro Tori.

—No me han dicho dónde.—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que el siguiente día tenía una junta con Tori y las demás, pero nadie le había dicho dónde. Tori dejo salir otro suspiro, se suponía que Trina se encargaría de eso, porque todas las chicas habían dicho que no querían hablar dentro de la oficina, que querían ir a un restaurante y luego de terminar la plática de negocios disfrutar que todas estaban juntas. Además de que Alex y Maggie habían llegado a Los Ángeles también.

—Le diré a una de las chicas que te diga.—dijo la morena.

—Y porque no te doy mi número así me avisas con seguridad.—propuso la pelinegra.

Tori pareció un dudar un poco ante eso, pero al recordar que su hermana era una despistada al igual que Kara, sabía que no tenía opción. La morena asintió ante la propuesta de Jade; Jade le dio su número de teléfono a la morena y esta le llamo para que la pelinegra pudiera guardar su número.

Jade vio a la morena y su mascota salir del café, pero ella estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo el haber salido no había estado. Mas, el plan de tener en sus manos el número de teléfono de la morena había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado

"Punto para mi." pensó la pelinegra.

…..

Tori iba corriendo hacia la empresa, Hayley le había dicho que se les había presentado una junta de improvisto. La morena entro en el ascensor asegurándose de su mascota estuviera dentro. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ambas salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de la morena. Por suerte Tori tenía un pequeño baño en su oficina para emergencias como esa.

—Vicky, apresúrate.—dijo Hayley al ver a la morena correr.

—Salgo en cinco.—dijo Tori.

—Cuando se entere de que Kara me obligo a hacer eso me va a matar. —dijo Hayley dejando salir un suspiro

Kara y Clarke tenían una idea para hacer que la morena dejar su oficina de vez en cuando, así que habían decidido meter a Hayley en todo. Hayley se había negado pero las dos rubias la habían chantajeado con decirle a Tara que le gustaba. La chica no se podía negar ante eso, quería ser ella quien le dijera a Tara que le gustaba.

Trina aún se preguntaba quién era la pelirroja con la que había chocado en H.A., sabía que le decían Cat, pero no creía que ese fuera su nombre. La curiosidad le gano y decidió, buscar información en la página del museo. La morena estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta del tiempo.

Escucho a su hermana discutir.

"¿Serán esas Kara y Clarke?" pensó la mayor dejando salir un suspiro. "¿Que habrán hecho ahora?"

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a Tori con una expresión de frustración. Trina dejo de leer un artículo sobre Cat y decidió ponerle atención a su hermana.

—¿Que paso? —

—Kara y Clarke obligaron a Hayley para que me llamara y me hiciera venir hasta aquí solo para decirme que querían que les ayudara a organizar una fiesta aquí en la empresa.—

—¿Una fiesta? —interrogo la mayor. —¿Para que? —

Tori se encogió de hombros. —Para que me distraiga según ellas.—

—¿Eso te tiene tan frustrada? —pregunto Trina recostando sobre la silla.

—No me molesta lo que están tratando de hacer sino el como lo hicieron. —se quejó la menor. —Tuve que correr desde mini café al que siempre vamos.—

—Ya las conoces.—dijo Trina sonriendo. —Ellas aman molestarte y siempre encontraran una manera de hacerlo.—

—Tienes razón.—suspiro Tori. —¿A que restaurante iremos? —

—Nozu.—dijo Trina y los ojos de Tori inmediatamente se iluminaron. —Robbie dijo que por ser nosotras tendríamos un trato especial.—

—Genial.—dijo Tori un tanto entusiasmada.

Trina sonrió, pocas veces veía a su hermanita entusiasmada por ir algún lugar. Sabía que Nozu era su lugar favorito luego de Robbie comprara el restaurante y lo remodelara un poco. Trina había sido ruda con Robbie, pero luego que el chico le demostrara que solo quería ser amigo de Tori, ella le permitió acercarse a su hermana.

—¿Quiénes irán? —pregunto Trina.

—Lexa, Clarke, Lena, Kara, Alex, Maggie, tu, Jade y yo.—

—¿Por que no le dices a la Sra. West que lleve a un acompañante? —pregunto Trina.

—No es mala idea.—respondió Tori. —Le avisare. —

Trina solo esperaba que la pelinegra le hiciera el milagro de llevar a Cat con ella.

….

Nicole vio a su hermana entrar feliz, vio como la pelinegra se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—¿Que te tiene tan feliz? —pregunto la menor de las West con curiosidad.

—Oh nada. —dijo Jade.

Nicole iba hacer otra pregunta, pero en eso Cat entro siendo seguida por Sikowitz, la menor dejo salir un suspiro al saber que su hermana se había metido en problemas otra vez, lo que aún no entendía que había hecho que su hermana estuviera de buen humor.

—Jade. —suspiro Sikowitz. —Esta es la quinta vez en una semana.—

—Lo sé. —respondió la pelinegra.

—¿Por que lo hiciste? —pregunto Cat sentándose al lado de Jade.

—Él se quiso pasar de listo, solo me defendí.—

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso con correr por las calles de Los Ángeles acompañada de una morena y un perro? —inquirió Sikowitz con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba de su coco.

—Eran Vega y Bella, además no quería parecer idiota corriendo sola por las calles. —dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros. —Choque con ellas y solo las arrastre. —

—¿Vega? —dijeron Sikowitz y Nicole al mismo tiempo.

—Victoria Vega.—dijo Cat. —Es la dueña de V-Corp., hace una semana ella y otras empresarias estuvieron en H.A. —

—¿Por eso estas de buen humor? —pregunto Nicole.

—Nah. —dijo Jade. —Solo conseguí algo que pensé que sería más difícil. —

Sikowitz oculto una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar más adelante, así que, solo dejo que la pelinegra hiciera las cosas a su manera.

—Solo deja de meterte en problemas. —dijo el obseso de los cocos.

—Aburrido.—murmuro Jade mientras sentía como su teléfono vibraba. Jade vio el mensaje y sonrió aun mas, ahora la duda era a quien llevar de acompañante.

—Bueno, me voy. —dijo Nicole.

—¿Adonde vas? –pregunto Jade frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Las chicas y yo veremos películas y mañana iremos al supermercado. —dijo la menor. —Así que no me esperes hasta mañana en el tarde. —

Jade solo asintió, ahora tendría que arrastrar a Cat para que fue su acompañante.

—Jade. —llamo Cat, Sikowitz y Nicole ya se habían ido. —¿Como crees que ella reaccione cuando vea ese video de ustedes corriendo por las calles de L.A.? –

—No es como que me importe lo que digan. —

—A ti no te importa lo que digan de ti y de tu vida pero que tal si a ella si le has causado problemas con sus socios.—

Jade dejo salir un suspiro, Cat tenía razón. ¿Que si le había causado problemas a la morena? ¿Que si ella estaba enojada?

—Creo que ya me hubiera dicho algo. —dijo Jade. —Además no me dijo nada luego de que llegamos al café. Solo me pregunto que porque la había arrastrado hasta ahí y ya. —

Cat dejo salir un suspiro, Jade hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba ver como su mejor amiga era rebelde, sin importarle su imagen ante el mundo, ella era Jade West donde sea, cuando sea y nadie se lo impedía, ni siquiera las amenazas de Sikowitz de quitarle sus tijeras, las llaves de su moto o tratar de obligarla a ir a una cita con Beck Oliver, sabiendo que Jade pasaba del chico.

—Busca un buen vestido. —dijo Jade jugando con su teléfono. —Iremos a cenar con las chicas para hablar sobre el contrato que quiere mi padre. —

—¿Por que yo? —pregunto Cat.

—Nicole se fue de fiesta con sus amigas, Sikowitz está loco para llevarlo, Beck esta fuera de pensamiento porque el niño cree que se puede meter en mis pantalones solo que todo el mundo dice que es guapo, eres mi mejor amiga y quizás la más sensata siempre y cuando no te den dulces. —

Cat iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de Jade, prefirió quedarse callada la saber que la pelinegra tenía razón.

-0-

—¡Maggie, Alex apúrense que llegamos tarde! —grito Kara desde la puerta.

—¡Ya vamos! —se escuchó el grito de las mencionadas, para luego verlas salir.

—Así que esta cena. —dijo Maggie. —¿Es para negocios o para pasar un buen rato? —

—Ambas. —dijo Lena tomando las llaves de su auto.

—Victoria. —dijo Alex. —¿Estuvo de acuerdo con eso? —

—No le quedo de otra. —respondió Kara con una sonrisa. —Clarke también ayudo a convencerla, ya sabes que Tori es muy terca. —

—¿Y Trina? —pregunto Maggie entrando en el carro mientras Lena se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

—Sabes que Trina haría lo que fuera para que Tori saliera de la oficina y dejara el pasado atrás. —respondió la pelinegra.

…

—¡Trina apúrate! —dijo Tori.

—Una dama siempre tiene que ir muy arreglada. —replico la mayor.

—Llevas dos horas arreglándote. —se quejó la morena.

Trina dejo salir una risa ante el punto de su hermana. —Ya sabes como soy. —

—Si, si diva. —murmuro Tori. —Bella y yo te esperamos en el carro sino bajas en cinco te dejamos. —

Trina termino de arreglarse y salió casi corriendo de su casa, sabía que su hermana si la dejaría si no se apuraba.

…..

—¿Lista Cat? —pregunto Jade tocando la puerta del cuarto de Cat.

—Un segundo. —replico la pelirroja para luego abrir la puerta. —Bueno ahora me dirás por que tanto interés en Victoria. —

Jade miro a Cat y dejo salir un suspiro al darse cuenta de que la su mejor amiga no le podía ocultar nada. —No sé. —se sinceró la pelinegra. —Me llama la atención. —

—Solo no hagas una tontería. —

—Yo no hago tonterías. —se defendió Jade mientras salían del ascensor. Jade aun no quería decirle a Cat quien en realidad era en su vida.

—Y como explicas cuando le rompiste la nariz a Beck. —

—Él me quiso besar a la fuerza. —dijo Jade entrando en su auto. —Llámale defensa personal. —

—Si como no. —murmuro Cat.

….

—Lexa. —llamo Clarke. —¿Crees que todo vaya a salir bien? —

—¿Por que lo dices? —

—No creo que Tori haya visto el video de ella y esa pelinegra corriendo por las calles. —dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa mientras esta manejaba.

—Bueno lo sabremos en unos minutos. —dijo Lexa mientras aparcaba en el carro frente a Nozu. —Supongo que ellas ya han de haber llegado. —

Lexa logro localizar la mesa donde estaban las chicas, logro ver como Maggie se le quedaba viendo a Trina quien supuestamente con disimulo miraba a la pelirroja a su lado. Lexa y Clarke entendieron rápidamente que eso sería la causa de las próximas burlas de Maggie para Trina.

—Buenas noches. —saludaron Lexa y Clarke mientras tomaban asiento.

Todas saludaron de regreso. Al estar todas juntas la plática de los negocios empezó, Jade escuchaba los pros y los contras que Tori, Lena y Lexa le decían. Alex, Maggie, Kara, Clarke y Cat se habían puesto a charlar al tener diferentes cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la administración de empresas.

Luego de media hora las chicas dejaron de hablar de negocios, Jade tendría que ir a V-Corp., para firmar el contrato y empezar con todo.

—Ya que nadie aquí se dignó hacer una presentación como se debe. —dijo Clarke. —Soy Clarke Griffin esposa de Lexa. —

Jade y Cat habían visto a la rubia hacia una semana atrás pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de una buena presentación.

—Soy Alexandra Woods. —dijo Lexa. —Pero díganme Lexa, como dos Alexandra aquí es confuso.—agrego después mirando a Alex.

—Margaret Sawyer, para hacerlo corto Maggie— se presento la peli castaña.

—Alexandra Danvers— dijo Alex. —Como al igual que Lexa prefiero que me llamen Alex, así nos evitamos muchas confusiones—

—Catherine Valentine, pero llámenme Cat.—dijo la pelirroja.

—Jade West.—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros, Cat solo rodo los ojos ante eso provocando que algunas de las chicas se rieran.

—Jade siendo Jade.—dijo Kara.

—Que te puedo decir así me aman.—

—Egocéntrica la niña.—comento Lena.

—Me suena a Trina.—dijo Maggie riéndose al ver la mirada asesina de la morena. —La única normal aquí es Tori.—dijo Maggie fingiéndose estar ofendida con Trina. —Ella no me da esas miradas asesinas.—

—Tori es como Kara.—dijo Alex.

Jade puso más atención a lo que se decía en la mesa, luego sintió al moverse cerca de su pierna y se encontró con una mancha negra con un parche blanco en el ojo izquierdo. Tori miro como Jade se le quedaba viendo a su mascota y luego la acariciaba. Lexa y Lena vieron eso y se miraron entre ellas para luego sonreír.

—Un pajarito me dijo que Bella tiene un enamoramiento contigo, Jade.—dijo Alex sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Ah sí? —interrogo la pelinegra.

—Bella no es muy confiada.—dijo Maggie. —Escuchamos que te siguió el primer día que te conoció.—

Jade miro las caras de diversión en la pareja, miro a todas las mujeres en la mesa y unas escondían más su diversión que otras mientras que Tori tenían cara de fastidio. La pelinegra sonrió ante eso, al parecer la morena estaba un tanto celosa de que su compañera la dejara por otra persona.

Jade podia sentir el hilo en su dedo moverse con tranquilidad, desde el primer día que había visto a Tori había notado como el hilo brillaba mas, se movía con suavidad cuando Tori estaba cerca, o sentía como que la jalaba hacia donde estaba la morena.

—Que les puedo decir es difícil resistirse a un West.—

—Vaya que modestia.—dijo Clarke riéndose.

Las chicas se le pasaron molestando a Tori con que pronto Bella la dejaría para irse con Jade. Nadie podía negar que era divertido molestar a la morena, además de que sabían que Bella jamás abandonaría a Tori. Todo iba bien hasta que las interrumpieron.

—Disculpen señoritas.—dijo una señora. —¿Podrían sacar a su perro de aquí? —

Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo para luego fruncir el ceño, Bella no había hecho nada malo como para que alguien la quisiera sacar.

—¿Por que? —pregunto Tori con seriedad.

—Es antihigiénico. —respondió la señora.

—Ella no se ira. —respondió Tori con un poco de enojo, nunca había tenido esa clase de problemas cuando iban a Nozu. —Es nuestra acompañante.—

—No puede haber animales aquí. —

Jade iba a responder con uno de sus comentarios marca West, pero Cat le dio con el codo en las costillas que no pasó desapercibido por las demás en la mesa. Kara sonrió al saber que Jade iba a defender a Bella sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—Ella no está haciendo nada. —dijo Lena. —Además, que si ella necesita la presencia de su mascota. —

—Su mascota puede esperar afuera. —dijo el que parecía ser el esposo de la señora.

—Que parte de que se queda no han entendido—dijo Jade bastante irritada.

—Es un animal.—dijo el señor. —No puede estar aquí.—

—Si están ustedes porque no ella. —contraataco la pelinegra provocando que las demás se rieran sin poder evitarlos.

La pareja parecía estar ofendida por las palabras de Jade, pero a esta le importaba poco. Ella y las demás estaban teniendo un buen momento y ellos les llegaron a molestar.

—Y por el manager. — dijo el señor.

—Que tanto le cuesta dejarla en la entrada. —dijo la señora pensando que quizás las chicas les escucharían y dejarían a Bella en la entrada del restaurante.

—Que tan le cuesta irse a su mesa, dejar de joder y ser feliz.—replico Jade. —O es que esta celosa de que la perra tenga más inteligencia que usted, porque de ser así le digo que hay muchos libros y psicólogos que le pueden ayudar a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo lo que está haciendo. Además, no hay ningún rotulo que diga que no se aceptan mascotas.—

—Jade.—llamo Cat en tono de advertencia, la pelirroja sabia el lugar donde la pelinegra tenia sus tijeras, así que, estaba lista para quitárselas en cualquier momento.

—Jade nada.—dijo la pelinegra. —Bella ha estado tranquila, no ha hecho ningún desorden y viene esta señora a molestarnos con que la saquemos, que se salga ella sin tantas ganas tiene de no ver a Bella cerca. —

—La que no entiende eres tú niña.—dijo la señora.

—La que no entiende eres tú niña.—repitió Jade con voz chillona. —Mejor váyase señora ya hizo mucho poniéndome de mal humor.—

La señora solo se le quedo viendo a Jade con sorpresa, Lena, Lexa y Alex eran las más serias del grupo, pero con todo lo que Jade había dicho no podían ocultar su risa. Maggie, Trina y Clarke eran las que no se reprimían y casi estaban al borde de las lágrimas debido a su risa. Kara tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa para la señora. Cat solo dejo salir un suspiro y se hundió en su silla. Tori por su parte estaba sorprendida y no iba a negar que feliz al que como la pelinegra no iba a permitir que sacaran a Bella.

Pocos segundos después el esposo de la señora llego junto al dueño del lugar.

—Robbie.—dijo Trina.

Robbie miro a todas las chicas en la mesa y su mirada quedo por más tiempo en la pelirroja al lado de la Vega mayor, pero al ver la mirada dura de Trina entendió que era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento.

—Bueno, me dirán porque estoy aquí.—dijo Robbie.

—Las señoritas no quieren sacar a su perro, es antihigiénico.—dijo la señora.

La señora se quedó sorprendida al ver a Robbie agacharse a la altura de Bella y acariciarla.

—Bella hermosa.—dijo Robbie. —¿Ella no ha hecho nada o sí? —pregunto el chico mirando a Tori.

—¿Tú que crees? —replico la morena fingiendo estar ofendida.

Robbie sonrió ante eso, Tori había educado muy bien a Bella y era difícil que esta hiciera algo que hiciera molestar a su madre mitad-latina.

—Ella se queda.—dijo Robbie mirando a los señores detrás de el. —Bella es una cliente regular.—

—Es un perro.—dijo el señor.

—A quien le importa.—dijo Jade.

—Eres una mal educada.—dijo la señora.

—Y hay más de donde vino eso.—replico Jade sonriendo con malicia.

—Permitirás que no hable así. —

—Nadie me dice que decir y que no.—dijo Jade. —Digo lo que creo y creo lo que digo.—

Todas las chicas y Robbie sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, los señores parecían que iban a echar humor del coraje al ver que nadie iba hacer nada para sacar a Bella y a Jade para que dejar de decir sus cosas.

—Si ese era el problema.—hablo Tori. —Nosotras seguiremos con nuestras cosas.—

Todos vieron como los señores salían del restaurante. Jade tenia una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro al ver que los de seguridad les habían abierto la puerta.

—Gracias.—le dijo Tori a Jade. —Gracias por defenderla.—

—No hay de que.—dijo Jade mirando a Tori. —Ella me cae bien.—

Maggie miro todo el intercambio de palabras miradas de Jade y Tori y sonrió, todo eso se iba a poner interesante y agradecía que ella y Alex se trasladaran de Ciudad Nacional a Los Ángeles.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sikowitz había quedado intrigado ante la mención de Victoria Vega, así que, con un poco de su influencia había mandado a investigar a la gran joven empresaria. Pero por lo que había visto la morena había sabido como cuidarse las espaldas de los curiosos, no había ninguna evidencia de como se había formado V-Corp.

El loco de los cocos sabía que algo no estaba bien pero no con los inicios de la empresa sino con la morena en si, algo en ella le recordaba a alguien y él sabía quién era esa persona. Victoria Vega le recordaba a su hija, pero no lograba entender porque.

"¿Quien eres Victoria Vega?" pensó el calvo al ver los informes que le habían sido entregados.

Mientras seguía leyendo se fue enterando de pequeñas cositas en las cuales entendió poco a poco lo que había escuchado sobre Victoria. Llego a la parte donde se hablaba del padre y la madre de la morena, pero algo no encajo con Holly Vega y Victoria Vega, no había pruebas del embarazo de Holly, ni una sola foto o documento que le dijera que Holly era la madre biológica de Victoria. Cuando el loco de los cocos leyó el nombre del padre de Tori

—No puede ser.—murmuro Sikowitz dejando caer todos los papeles al piso mientras trataba de calmarse.

…..

Jade había firmado el contrato con V-Corp., tenía más ventajas para conocer a la dueña de dicha empresa, lo único malo era que la morena se la estaba poniendo difícil a la pelinegra. Jade sabía que llegar a conocer a Victoria Vega no iba a ser una tarea fácil debido al ambiente en el que la morena se desenvolvía diariamente, pero a pesar de eso ella no se daría por vencida. Jade sabía que tenía puntos a su favor al conocer a Kara desde hace mucho, al tener a Bella siguiéndola cada vez que la veía y tenía la sensación de que Maggie le ayudaría sin siquiera pedírselo.

Nada le iba a impedir ser una parte importante en la vida de su alma gemela.

Kara había invitado a Jade y Cat a una noche de chicas, la típica noche de hermanas de las Danvers, pero al haber muchas parejas decidieron cambiarlo. Clarke y Kara habían decidido cancelar la fiesta ya que entre unas semanas Tori haría una fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar que W-Corp. y L-Corp., pasarían sus oficinas principales a Los Ángeles, además, también celebrarían la llegada de Alex al FBI y la de Maggie al unirse a la policía de Los Ángeles como unos de los Sheriffs próximamente a tomar el puesto de padre de las hermanas Vega como jefe de policía de todo Los Ángeles.

Kara y Clarke se encargarían de organizar todo ya que las demás estaban demasiado ocupadas arreglando las mudanzas, no podían contar con Trina porque la mayor de las Vega andaba en Lalalandia pensando en Cat, para nadie era una sorpresa, Maggie se había encargado de hace sonrojar a la Vega mayor todo el tiempo que podía. La noche de chicas la harían en la casa de Tori ya que sabían que la morena no se molestaría. Además, eso les aseguraría que no perderían de vista a Bella si se emborrachaban hasta el punto de no poder ni saber cómo se llamaban.

…..

Tori había notado lo rara que había estado su hermana desde el día de la cena con las chicas. Le había preguntado a Kara y esta no dijo nada, le pregunto a Maggie y esta le dijo que su Gaydar estaba roto para no darse cuenta. Tori había quedado confundida con eso, pero segundos después entiendo que su hermana estaba interesada en alguien, desde que ella se enteró del engaño de su ex pareja, Trina no la había querido dejar sola y eso había provocado que la vida amorosa de su hermana mayor estuviera en pausa, pero ahora que veía que su hermana estaba interesada en alguien le daba mucha alegría. Una de las dos tenía que ser feliz de alguna manera, además, ella tenía a Bella que le hacía compañía, sabía que su bola de pelos nunca la dejaría sola bueno a menos que no estuviera cierta pelinegra cerca.

—Hayley.—llamo Tori desde la oficina para que su asistente personal, secretaria y consejera entrara.

—¿Que? —dijo Hayley.

—Alguien anda de mal humor.—dijo Tori levantando ambas manos en son de rendición.

—No ha sido una buena mañana.—se quejó Hayley. —¿Que pasa? —pregunto.

—Primero dime que te paso para que andes así de gruñona.—

—Tara y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión.—murmuro Hayley.

—¿Y eso a que se debió? —pregunto la morena un poco más preocupada por su amiga, sabía que ella y Tara eran pocas veces las que peleaban, mejor dicho, sus peleas eran casi inexistentes y si lo hacían eran porque la cosa si era realmente seria.

—Ella quiere un gato.—dijo Hayley. —Yo no. —

Tori estaba a punto de estallar en risas. –Por eso se pelearon.—dijo la morena tratando de reprimir la risa, no podía creerlo, por un momento pensó que las dos chicas se habían peleado por algo más importante como el hecho de enterarse por alguien más de los sentimientos de ambas.

—El departamento donde vivimos no aceptan animales.—se defendió Hayley.

—Se pueden mudar.—agrego Tori.

—Tara no se quiere mover.—

—¿Entonces que harán? —pregunto Tori.

—Tratare de hablar con ella más tarde.—

—Parece una buena idea.—

—¿Ahora dime que querías? —

—Organizaremos una fiesta para las chicas.—dijo Tori. —Necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos.—

—¿Entiendo y los invitados serán? —

—Te daré la lista luego de hablar con Kara y Clarke ellas te ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.—

Hayley solo asintió, Kara y Clarke eran las encargadas de todo referente a las fiestas y reuniones. Tori empezó a revisar algunos documentos sobre las nuevas embarcaciones que saldrían del puerto, en esa embarcación saldría el primer pedido de los vinos del padre de Jade. La morena tenía que ir y revisar que todo saliera en orden antes de que partieran.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto. —Llego por quien llorabas.—

—Piérdete Ryder.—dijo Tori con diversión.

—Dejo mi trabajo para venir a visitarte y así es como me pagas.—se quejó el pelinegro fingiendo estar ofendido. —Con amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos.—

—Si, si como sea.—dijo la morena rodando los ojos ante el drama de su amigo. —¿Que te trae por aquí? —pregunto después.

—Bueno, me enteré de que todo el escuadrón está aquí.—dijo Ryder sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de la morena. —Quería venir a darles una visita y entregarte unos papeles.—

—Bueno, con la noticia de que el escuadrón se quedara en Los Ángeles.—dijo la morena para luego ver como la mirada de Ryder se iluminaba, en su grupo de amigos o más bien familia lo únicos hombres eran André, Robbie y Ryder.

—Esa es una excelente noticia.—dijo Ryder. —¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán? —

—Se mudarán a vivir aquí.—dijo Tori riendo un poco al ver como Ryder levantaba las manos en son de victoria.

—Los Ángeles, tiembla ante la llegada de los demonios.—grito el chico provocando que Tori le lanzara una bola de papel.

—Cállate dramático.—dijo la morena. —Espero que estés aquí para cuando se haga la fiesta de bienvenida, también le dices a André y Robbie que traigan su trasero sino quieren que los vaya a buscar yo.—

Ryder rodo los ojos ante la amenaza de la morena, pero asintió, él sabía que pocas eran las personas que se podían acercar a la morena sin que esta se pusiera a la defensiva. Eso trajo algo a la mente del chico.

—Tengo una duda.—dijo Ryder tocándose la barbilla.

—¿Que? —pregunto Tori poniendo toda la atención.

—¿Quién era la pelinegra con la que andabas corriendo por las calles de Los Ángeles? –

Tori frunció el entrecejo, solo Trina sabia de lo que había pasado. —¿De que hablas? —pregunto la morena.

—¿No has visto el video que circula por toda internet? —pregunto Ryder con la ceja enarcada.

Tori negó con la cabeza. Ryder saco su teléfono y el mostro el video a la morena. Tori estaba sorprendida, pero porque nadie le había nada de eso, Trina es la que siempre se entera de todo, Kara era una reportera obviamente tenía que saber por ende Lena también. Kara y Clarke eran casi inseparables por ende ella y Lexa lo tendrían que saber y sin dudar Maggie y Alex. La morena dejo salir un gruñido.

—No lo sabias.—dijo Ryder. —Ahora, me dirás que es lo que pasa.—

—Su nombre es Jade West.—

—Jade West la mejor guionista de terror y tragedia.—dijo Ryder con sorpresa, Tori miro al chico y se encogió de hombros al no saber eso de la pelinegra. Ella no era como Trina que cuando alguien le llamaba la atención investigaba hasta su color favorito, muchas veces Maggie la molestaba diciendo que ella haría un buen papel de policía.

—Ese día saque a Bella a dar un paseo, chocamos y ella me arrastro por las calles.—

—Y tu bien que te dejas.—dijo Ryder sonriendo con malicia.

Tori le dio una mirada asesina al chico ante la insinuación. –Vamos Tori, pudiste haberte soltado con mucha facilidad.—

—Ella tiene fuerza, aunque lo dudes.—

Ryder rodo los ojos ante la excusa de la morena, pero lo dejo pasar.

—¿Como esta Bella? —pregunto Ryder cambiando el tema.

—Muy bien.—respondió la morena sonriendo. —Ya sabes siempre rodando por los pasillos y luego se viene a la oficina y se queda conmigo hasta que es hora de irnos.—

—Ella fue como un milagro en tu vida.—dijo Ryder sonriendo al ver a Bella entrar en la oficina.

—Lo es.—respondió Tori. —Ella nunca me dejo sola.—

A muchos de los socios de Tori les molestaba que Bella estuviera en todas las juntas, les molestaba que la morena no se tomara enserio lo que ellos decían, lo que le pedían de dejar a su mascota afuera porque ellos estaban para los negocios no para cuidar perros, pero la morena siempre les daba una mirada gélida marca Vega y les decía que si ellos estaban para los negocios que empezaran a hablar porque ella tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Solo su familia sabía que significaba Bella para Tori y Tori para Bella. Era algo que muchas personas no entenderían, aunque se los explicaran con detalles. Tori había encontrado a Bella abandonada luego de que ella saliera de su casa escapando de lo que había visto en su habitación. Bella solo era un cachorro y la morena al verla tan lastimada no la pudo dejar en la calle.

Ese día o mejor dicho, esa noche la morena llevo a Bella al veterinario, pasaron horas hasta que le dijeron que la pequeña bola de pelos se encontraba bien y que se la podía llevar a casa.

Bella fue quien le ayudo a Tori a no tocar fondo, ella y su familia le ayudaron a levantarse y a seguir adelante. Desde ese día Bella y Tori fueron inseparables.

—Y nunca lo hará.—dijo Ryder acariciando la cabeza de Bella. El chico se levantó. —Me tengo que ir.—

—Llámame cuando puedas.—dijo Tori sonriendo.

Ryder sonrió y asintió antes de irse. Bella se puso al lado de Tori esperando a que esta le diera algo, Tori sonrió y le dio una galleta.

…..

Jade había estado aburrida mientras terminaba unos papeles para el cargamento de vino que saldría en poco tiempo. Su padre se había encargo de que todo estuviera en orden y que ella solo entregara los papeles. La pelinegra decidió pasar por la cafetería y pedir un café grande. Mientras esperaba su orden escucho a unas mujeres cuchichear.

—No puedo creer que la Sra. Vega haya hecho eso.—

—Yo menos—

Jade solo rodaba los ojos ante los chimes de las dos mujeres.

—Creí que a ella no le gusta causar ese tipo de cosas.—dijo la primera mujer que había hablado antes.

—¿Crees que sean pareja? —pregunto la segunda.

—Quizás, he visto a esa chica aquí en la empresa.—

—Yo he visto a la bola de pelos apestosa detrás de una chica pelinegra.—

Jade iba a decirles unas cuantas cositas a esas mujeres chismosas, pero el mesero la interrumpió dándole su taza de café. Jade suspiro profundamente, apostaba que esas dos mujeres le hacían cariñitos a Bella cuando Tori estaba enfrente para quedar como buenas empleadas, pero cuando la morena no estaba cerca seguramente la maltrataban, eso provoco que la sangre de Jade hirviera.

—Ustedes dos para de arpías en lugar de meterse en la vida de su jefa deberían de buscar que hacer algo productivo con la suya.—dijo Jade provocando que las mujeres le dieran una mirada asesina. —Y si las escucho otra vez hablar así de Bella mis tijeras y su cabello tendrán una buena charla.—

Ante eso las dos mujeres se pusieron pálidas, Jade sonrió con orgullo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

— "Así defensora de Bella con o sin Tori cerca" —pensó Trina sonriendo, la pelinegra no le caía bien, pero a ella nadie le caía bien cuando se acercaban a su hermanita, pero ahora Trina estaba pensando en hacer otra excepción y ayudar a la pelinegra a que saque a su hermana del pasado. — "solo espero no equivocarme" —suspiro la mayor.

…..

La noche estaba a punto de caer, Kara y Clarke ya tenían todo listo. Lexa y Lena fueron las primeras en llegar siendo seguidas por Alex y Maggie, las chicas se pusieron cómodas mientras esperaban a las demás, escucharon un motor apagarse pero sabían que no era ningún carro.

Jade y Cat tocaron la puerta, Kara fue la que abrió dejando pasar a las chicas. Clarke puso una caja frente a Jade y esta solo se le quedo viendo sin entender

—La noche de chicas tiene reglas.—dijo Lena. —Tienes que poner tus llaves en la caja para que puedas beber alcohol.—

Jade seguía mirando la caja, entrecerró los ojos. —Sin llaves no hay alcohol.—dijo Maggie. —Culpa a Tori por esa regla.—

Jade rodo los ojos y puso las llaves de su moto en la caja. Segundos después vieron a Trina entrar, la morena se acercó a la caja que Clarke había dejado en la mesa de la sala y metió sus llaves. Las primeras veces Tori había estado detrás de todas para que metieran las llaves en la caja, pero luego todas se acostumbraron a hacerlo.

—¿Cuáles son los planes? —pregunto Jade.

—Ya sabes.—dijo Alex. —Películas, helado, alcohol, charlas y risas.—

—No suena nada mal.—dijo Cat sonriendo.

Jade y Cat fueron escuchando algunas de las historias de las tres parejas en la sala y de las locuras de la mayor de las hermanas Vega, risas se escucharon hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir dejando ver a una bola de pelos entrar corriendo, pero detenerse para luego lanzarse sobre Kara. Las risas no se hicieron esperar Bella a su manera había saludado a las chicas para luego quedarse al lado de Jade.

—Llegue.—dijo Tori cerrando la puerta.

—Ahora si podemos empezar.—dijo Maggie sonriendo con malicia.

Tori asintió.

Kara y Lena se miraron sabiendo que esta era una buena oportunidad de decirles a las demás de sus planes. Tori miro las miradas que Kara y Lena habían compartido, la morena se sentó al lado de Jade ya que ese era el único lugar que quedaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Tori.

—Kara y yo hemos estaba pensando algunas cosas y queríamos que ustedes supieran.—dijo Lena.

—¿Que es? —pregunto Alex empezando a preocuparse.

—No es nada malo.—se apresuró Kara a decir al ver a su hermana. —Lena y yo queremos tener un hijo.—

Lena y Kara esperaron la reacción de todas, pero en especial la de Tori sabían que ese podría ser un tema muy para ella.

—Por fin.—dijo Alex sonriendo. —Ya se habían tardado.—

—Apoyo a Alex.—dijo Tori. —Como que ya se les estaban olvidando eso. —

Kara y Lena dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que Tori estaba bien con la noticia, las demás sonrieran. Jade por su parte había visto las reacciones de Kara y Lena ante la reacción de Tori, eso le dio más curiosidad. La pelinegra sabía que tendría que ser muy paciente ante todo lo que pasa con esas chicas, apenas y estaban entrando en ese grupo.

Mientras que todas charlaban Maggie fue por las botellas de alcohol que las rubias tenían en la cocina. Entre risas y copas contaban historias de todo lo que habían hecho hasta que llegaron a Jade

—Así que…— dijo Maggie un poco pasada de copas. —¿Cuáles han sido tus aventuras? —

Jade podría decir que era un poco resistente al alcohol, pero ellas ya llevaban más de cuatro botellas. —Desde los ocho tuve que cuidar de mi hermana.—dijo Jade sus palabras tropezaban debido al alcohol. —Siempre me la pase en la oficina del director porque siempre había un idiota que hacía llorar a Nicole.—

Risas se escucharon. —Se la imaginan golpeando a niños por cuidar de ser hermana.—dijo Alex.

—No es tan divertido cuando ves tijeras volando.—dijo Cat tomando un trago de su bebida y luego casi ahogarse al ver las caras de las demás.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Trina.

—Nadie se mete con un West y menos con mi hermana y sale ileso.—dijo Jade.

—Recuerden no molestar a Maléfica.—dijo Maggie con seriedad para luego mirar a Alex y darse cuenta de cómo le había llamado a Jade.

Risas se volvieron a escuchar, Jade no dudo en reírse y saber que los apodos eran una pequeña descripción de como en si era.

Jade por un momento creyó que con el alcohol en el sistema Tori iba a hablar o mencionar algo de su pasado, pero nada de eso había pasado.

"Así que ni borracha habla." pensó Jade.

-0-

—Bella bájate.—murmuro Tori al saber que su mascota era la que estaba encima de ella. Tori no recordaba la última vez que había tomado de esa manera, pero se arrepentía, el dolor de cabeza iba a ser su muerte.

La morena gimoteo al quedarse sin cobijas. —Bella dame la cobija.—se quejó la morena.

En respuesta la morena sintió la cara llena de babas, suspiro y abrió los ojos para ver a Bella sobre ella. Tori se levantó, Bella no la dejaría dormir.

Cuando Tori se levantó Bella salió de la habitación para esperar a su dueña en la cocina. Tori bajo a la cocina para ver que Bella ya tenía su plato listo esperando para que ella le sirviera. La morena sonrió ante eso y se dispuso a sacar lo que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno.

—¿Quieres que te de tocino?—dijo Tori sonriendo al ver a su bola de pelos mirarla. —Ve a despertar a las chicas.—

Tori vio como Bella subía las escaleras. —Ahora a esperar los gritos de las demás.—dijo la morena mientras ponía todo el orden y empezaba a preparar a café.

Tori escucho unos quejidos por las escaleras para luego sentir a Bella sentada a su lado. Tori vio a Kara y Lena bajar, ambas tomándose la cabeza. –¿Así que dos, huh? –

Tori le dio dos pedazos de tocino a Bella, quien encantada los tomo.

—Buenos días.—dijeron ambas chicas al ver a Tori poniendo dos tazas en la mesa.

—Buenos días.—respondió la morena.

—Gracias.—dijo Lena mientras tomaba un poco de café y sentía sus últimas neuronas despertar.

—Te amo.—dijo Kara mirando a Tori. —Esto es lo que necesito.—

—Agradece a Bella.—dijo Tori. —Ella me levanto.—

—Te daré de mi comida.—dijo Kara.

Lena y Tori miraron a Kara como si le hubiera salió otra cabeza. Mientras Tori y Lena peleaban con Kara sobre que no creían que fuera a compartir su comida con Bella. Gritos se escucharon y segundos vieron a Bella bajar las escaleras con un par de cobijas.

—¡Bella!—escucharon el grito de Alex.

Las risas en la cocina no se hicieron esperar, pero luego murieron al ver a Alex y Maggie con Dios las trajo al mundo. Tori le quito las sabanas a Bella y se las tiro a las chicas.

—¡Cúbranse pervertidas! —grito Tori.

—¡Es tu culpa! —grito Maggie sonrojada.

Lena miro a Alex y esta inmediatamente supo que su cuñada no dejaría pasar eso ni un pequeño segundo. El gruñido de Alex hizo que todas sonrieran. La pareja subió y minutos después bajaron ya vestidas.

—Noche movida.—se burló Tori.

—Mucho.—dijo Maggie enarcando una ceja.

—Asqueroso.—se quejó Kara cubriéndose los oídos. —No quiero saber de la vida sexual de mi hermana.—

Tori solo se puso a reír y le dio una taza de café a Maggie y Alex para luego darle dos pedazos de tocino a Bella.

—No despiertas solo por tocino.—se quejó Alex viendo a Bella.

Bella solo la ignoro y subió las escaleras.

—Tu hija tenía que ser.—dijo Alex mirando a Tori quien tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Bueno solo quedan cinco por despertar.—dijo Maggie.

Minutos vieron a Bella bajar junto con Cat por lo menos la pelirroja había sido más callada.

—Buenos días.—saludo Cat mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Buenos días.—saludaron todas, Tori le dio una taza de café a Cat.

—Te debo la vida.—murmuro Cat bebiendo del café.

Bella recibió su tocino y volvió a subir. Cat veía con curiosidad a la bola de pelos, pero sonrió un poco. Minutos después Lexa y Clarke bajaron, claramente Clarke no estaba feliz de ser levantada.

—Sino fuera porque Tori cocina bien.—murmuro Clarke provocando que todas rieran.

Bella solo esperaba por su tocino para poder ir y despertar a las dos que faltaban.

—Ten cuidado.—dijo Tori mirando a Bella, la morena sabía que su hermana podría ser un tanto violenta cuando la despertaban.

Lena ayudo a Tori y Kara poner la mesa mientras que las demás sacaban lo que necesitarían. Mas gritos se escucharon para luego ver a Bella bajar corriendo con una sábana, dejar caer la sabana y ponerse detrás de Tori

—¡Bella Vega! –grito Trina.

Cuando las chicas vieron a Trina bajar con la cara mojada, sin un calcetín enarcaron las cejas y miraron a Bella.

—Crees que Tori te salvara.—dijo la morena mayor.

Tori rodo los ojos ante eso, mejor le dio café a su hermana para que el monstruo dentro de ella se calmara. Bella recibió su tocino y Trina quedo con la boca abierta.

—Solo por tocino.—se quejó mirando a Bella quien la ignoro.

—Vega tenía que ser.—dijo Clarke. Ante eso Tori y Trina se sonrojaron sabiendo que con comida ellas eran felices.

—Creo que deberían tener más cuidado con Jade.—dijo Cat. —No se toma muy bien que la despierten.—

Tori dudo si mandar a Bella o a una de las chicas, pero no pudo decir nada porque Bella ya se había ido.

…

Jade sentía que algo saltaba sobre ella, pero el dolor de cabeza la distraía.

—¿Que paso anoche?—murmuro la pelinegra, abrió un ojo para ver a sus alrededores. —Este no es mi cuarto.—murmuro. —No recuerdo tener un perro.—volvió a murmurar al ver a Bella frente a ella. Jade volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero se quejó al no sentir la cobija.

Luego volvió a sentir un peso sobre ella, abrió ambos ojos y miro a Bella. —No te atrevas bola de pelos.—dijo Jade con la seriedad que podia tan temprano, pero Bella no le hizo caso y le dejo la cara llena de babas. Jade iba a gritar, pero Bella ya no estaba sobre ella, sino que ya había salido corriendo con las sabanas.

—¡Bella! —grito Jade tomando sus tijeras y saltando de la cama para intimidar a la bola de pelos. La pelinegra bajo las escaleras corriendo detrás de Bella pero cuando quiso tomarla se topó con el cuerpo de Tori y las miradas de las demás.

—¿Café? —dijo Tori ofreciéndole la taza a la pelinegra quien parecía pero que Trina enojada.

Jade miro a Tori y luego a Bella. —Solo por eso las dejare vivir un día más.—murmuro Jade guardando las tijeras y tomando el café.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Clarke y Kara habían podido terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida para ellas y las demás a Los Ángeles de parte de las hermanas Vega. Kara se había divertido interrumpiendo a su esposa y a Tori cada vez que tenía tiempo, además, en ese momento era cuando más tiempo libre tenía, ya que, su jefa Cat Grand estaba pensando en pasar una pequeña cede de Catco a Los Ángeles y dejarlas en las manos de la rubia.

Kara había notado los intentos de Jade de acercarse a Tori, la rubia sabía que la pelinegra no tenía malas intenciones con su amiga morena así que ella como buena amiga que era había decidido darles una ayudadita, también, Alex y Maggie estaban de acuerdo de que era momento que Tori dejara el pasado atrás y se preocupar por vivir el presente y sonar en un buen futuro.

—¿Que tienes en mente? —pregunto Clarke al ver la sonrisa de Kara.

—Solo creo que Jade y Tori harían una linda pareja.—dijo Kara sonriendo.

—Aunque intente negarlo, tienes toda la razón. Ellas dos harían una linda pareja, pero sabes que eso no pasara, Victoria se ha cerrado a dejar que otras personas lleguen a su corazón.—

—Lo sé.—suspiro Kara. —Pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de intentar ayudarle para que ella sea feliz de una buena vez por todas.—

—Tienes razón Kara, pero ahora por lo que debemos preocuparnos es de que David no venga y nos arruine la fiesta con uno de sus estúpidos comentarios.—

—No logro entender porque David es de esa manera, Victoria es su hija.—

—No tengo la menor idea.—murmuro Clarke.

Ambas rubias estaban confundidas, seguían sin entender el comportamiento de David para con la menor de sus hijas, con Trina todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, pero cuando se trataba de Victoria todo era el infierno en la tierra para la menor.

…..

—¿Jade piensas ir a la fiesta de bienvenida que planearon las chicas? —pregunto Cat desde la sal del departamento de la pelinegra.

—Fiesta y Jade West van juntas en la misma oración, creí que ya lo sabias. —dijo Jade sonriendo con malicia.

—Eso imagine.—dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

—Ahora, Catherine Valentine.—dijo Jade con seriedad provocando que Cat se tensara. —Dime, ¿Que te traes con la loca?—

Cat rodo los ojos ante el apodo que Jade le había dado a Trina desde el inicio. Jade no era ninguna tonta sabía que algo estaba pasando entre la Vega mayor y su mejor amiga/hermana, ella no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Cat. Muy almas gemelas podían ser pero como hermana mayor que era-a pesar de que solo era por dos meses- tenían que dejarle en claro a Trina que no permitiría que lastimara a Cat.

—Somos amigas.—

—Y yo naci ayer.—dijo Jade dejándose caer al lado de Cat en el sofá.

Cat dejo salir un suspiro al saber que la pelinegra no iba dejar de preguntarle sobre eso hasta que tuviera una buena respuesta o algo que ella considerar creíble.

—Nos llevamos muy bien.—dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Y? —replico Jade para que Cat continuara.

Cat se sonrojo un poco al saber que era lo que sentía al estar junto a Trina, la morena mayor parecía una buena mujer, era amable, respetuosa y le hacia reír mucho. —Si soy sincera no lo sé.—suspiro Cat en derrota.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto Jade mirando a Cat a la cara, analizando los gestos de la pelirroja parar saber si tenía que matar a la morena mayor o dejarla vivir por unos cuantos meses mas.

—Si.—susurro Cat.

Jade miro a Cat detenidamente, pocas personas lograran captar la atención de su mejor amiga, pero muy pocas personas lograban que la pelirroja sintiera atracción. La mayoría de personas pensaban que Cat era una chica inmadura cuando era lo opuesto, lo único que tenían que hacer era llegar a la pelirroja de buena manera y conocerían lo mejor de ella.

—Ve a por ella.—aconsejo Jade. —Pero recuerda que tendré que amenazarla, ya sabes lo normal, si te lastima la usare como conejilla de indias para recrear la secuela del tijeretazo.—

—Me lo dice la que ha estado tratando algo con la menor de las Vega.—replico Cat enarcando una ceja.

—Oh cállate.—le dijo Jade. —Vega tiene algo que no le permite confiar en las personas.—

—¿Crees que la lastimaron en el pasado? —pregunto Cat con preocupación.

—No lo dudo.—suspiro Jade. —Por eso me tomare las cosas con calma, quiero conocerla y que confié en mí, yo no la voy a lastimar.—

Cat sonrió un poco al notar que Jade no quería una simple amistad con la menor de las Vega, sabía que su amiga pelinegra no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—Bueno.—dijo Cat. —Tienes a Bella de tu parte, esa bola de pelos parece estar enamorada de ti.—

Jade dejo salir una carcajada. Alex, Lexa, Clarke, Kara, Maggie, Lena, Trina y ahora Cat le habían dicho o mismo, y al parecer Tori no estaba muy contenta con eso, pero Jade sabía que todas las chicas.

Cat solo la miro y algo hizo un clic en su mente que no podia dejar pasar.

—¿Es ella no es así?—pregunto Cat mirando a Jade fijamente.

Jade se le quedo viendo si entender al inicio pero luego entendió lo que la pelirroja. Jade sabia que a Cat no le podia mentir.

—Lo es.— respondió Jade con seriedad. Cat no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

…

—Quiero toda la información posible sobre David Vega.— dijo Sikowitz. —No me importa lo que tenga que pagar, quiero saber que fue lo que exactamente paso hace 27 años.—

—Eso tomara tiempo.—

—Trata de que no pase de tres meses Lane.—pidió el loco de los cocos. —Necesito saber que fue lo que paso y no me voy a detener ahora que sé que hay un poco de esperanzas.—

—¿Por que no dejas todo por la paz? —pregunto Lane.

—Porque si ella es quien creo que es, ella merece saber quién es su madre y que fue lo que paso en realidad.—suspiro Sikowitz. —Sé que Holly le di el amor de madre que le fue arrebatado por las estúpidas decisiones de David, pero ella no tiene la culpa de eso.—

—Si todo dice que ella es, ¿Que harás? —

—Me encargare de hundir a David en la miseria.—gruño Sikowitz. —Le hare lo mismo que él le ha hecho a ella durante todos estos años.—

—¿Se te olvida que él es el jefe de policía de Los Ángeles? —inquirió Lane.

—En dos meses Margaret Sawyer tomara el puesto de jefe de policía de Los Ángeles.—replico Sikowitz. —David no tendrá poder sobre nada en cuanto a eso, además, aunque el siguiera en ese puesto nada me entendería.—

—¿Sabes que eso es peligroso?—

—No me importa.—dijo Sikowitz. —Ahora si me disculpas tengo que asistir a una fiesta.—

—V-Corp.—inquirió Lane.

—Exacto. —

…

Trina se estaba paseando por toda su oficina, pensando en una manera para invitar a Cat una cita, el único problema que tenía era que no sabía si la pelirroja estaba interesada en ella. Maggie había decidió ir de visita a V-Corp., saludar a las chicas. La policía se quedó parada en la puerta de la oficina de la Vega mayor mirando como esta se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Si sigues dando vueltas harás un agujero en el piso.—

Trina se asustó ante el comentario repentino de la morena.

—¿Que pasa Maggie? —pregunto Trina dejando de lado el hecho de que la policía la acaba de asustar.

—Eso es lo que yo te debería de preguntar.—dijo Maggie entrando en la oficina, tomando asiento esperando a que Trina hiciera lo mismo. —¿Que te pasa? —pregunto Maggie con suavidad al notar el nerviosismo en la chica frente a ella.

Maggie sabía que si quería que Trina le hablara, ella tenía que ser suave con la morena mayor. Trina podía ser una Drama Queen, pero en ciertas áreas la mayor de las Vega era un tanto sensible.

—¡Quiero invitar a Cat a una cita, pero no quiero que me rechace, pero no quiero quedar como una cobarde porque no lo soy pero que tal si ella no está interesada en mí y he tomado sus acciones en la manera errónea, que tal si después de eso no me quiere hablar, no quiero perder su amistad porque apenas vamos empezando! —dijo Trina con rapidez.

—Wow, wow respirar mujer.—dijo Maggie. —Primero cálmate. — Trina dejo salir un suspiro. —Y déjame de decirte que tu Gaydar está roto o apagado.—

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió Trina cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros como una niña de cinco años.

—Si no estuviera roto o pagado entonces te hubieras dado cuenta de las miradas que la rojita te da.—dijo Maggie rodando los ojos ante la obviedad de esas dos. —Creo que hasta Tori se ha dado cuenta y eso que tu hermana es la más densa de las dos porque mira que no darse cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba que babea por ella. En fin, deja los peros de lado y pregúntale te sorprenderá su respuesta.—

Trina dejo salir una risa al ver que Maggie también había visto los intentos de Jade para con Tori y de las miradas de la pelinegra.

—Tienes razón.—suspiro Trina. —¿Que hago? —

—La fiesta es esta noche así que no servirá de nada que hables con ella hoy si luego se van a emborrachar para mañana amanecer con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin recordar nada.—dijo Maggie tocándose la barbilla en manera pensativa. —Puedes invitarla después de la fiesta, quizás puedes hacer que la bola de pelos te ayude. Ya sabes un cachorro siempre ayuda a derretir el corazón de cualquier persona.—

—No es mala idea.—murmuro Trina para luego sonreír, Maggie la ver eso sonrió con malicia.

—Quien diría que la rojita te tendría así de derretida.—

—¡Oh Cállate Margaret! —dijo Trina sonriendo al ver la cara de seriedad en la policía.

—Yo aquí dándote consejos Katrina.—contraataco Maggie bufando con diversión al ver la cara de felicidad de la morena cuando hacía unos minutos estaba que no sabía qué hacer.

—Lo que digas.—murmuro la Vega mayor.

—Me amas.—dijo Maggie con diversión.

…..

Tori no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que Jade había estado haciendo para crear algún tipo de conversación entre ellas, la morena no estaba segura de las intenciones de la pelinegra. Tori no lograba entender como alguien tan hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, brillante como Jade podría fijarse en alguien como ella. Tori sabía que era hermosa a su manera, pero Jade estaba a otro nivel, la morena no dudaba de que la pelinegra tuviera muchos pretendientes tanto hombres como mujeres.

Tori trataba de ocultar su atracción por la hermosa pelinegra, pero le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil, además, Bella no le ayuda mucho.

—Escucho tu mente trabajar.—dijo Lexa entrando en la oficina de Tori. —¿Que te pasa? —pregunto la ver la cara de confusión en la morena menor.

—Nada.—murmuro Tori al no saber cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

—Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿Verdad? —

Tori dejo salir un suspiro al saber que a Lexa y a Lena no les podía mentir, era como si intentar mentirle a su madre o a Trina. Ellas la conocían demasiado bien para su gusto.

—Jade.—dijo Tori mirando hacia todos lados menos a Lexa.

—Tienes miedo.—dijo Lexa, no era una pregunta era una aclaración.

—Ella está intentando acercarse a mi.—dijo la morena. —No quiero…—

—No quieres que ella pase esas murallas que has contruido alrededor de tu corazón.—dijo Lexa dejando salir un suspiro al ir entendiendo lo que Tori estaba sintiendo. —¿Te he hablado de Costia? —

—No.—dijo Tori frunciendo el entrecejo ante el nombre mencionado.

—Antes de conocer a Clarke, Costia era mi pareja pero nuestra relación termino de la misma manera en la que la tuya termino con Valeria.—Lexa noto como el rostro de Tori cambiaba ante la mención de la mujer que le había causado tanto dolor. —Costia me lastimo mucho.—dijo Lexa en un suspiro. —Me cerre ante la idea de dejar que otra persona tuviera mi corazón, no quería que lo volvieran a romper, pero luego Clarke parecio causando que todo mi equilibrio se destruyera.—Tori sonrio al ver como lo ojos de Lexa brillaban en alegría la mencionar a Clarke. —Clarke es una mujer terca, orgullosa y determinada, ella no se detuvo hasta que fue mi amiga y luego entre esa amistad el amor se dio y ahora mírame, felizmente casada con esa rubia obstinada.—

—Crees que deba…—

—No te estoy diciendo que dejes que Jade entre a tu vida de una buena vez, pero puedes darte la oportunidad de irla conociendo poco a poco.—dijo Lexa. —Lo poco que he notado de esa pelinegra es que esta determinada a acercarse a ti de una forma u otra y digamos que el tener a Bella de su lado tiene mucha ventaja, sin mencionar que Clarke y las demás se llevaban bien con ella.—

Lexa miro como Tori se quedaba en silencio, procesando todo lo que ella le habia dicho. La oji-verde estaba esperando a que Tori le hiciera caso y que se diera la oportunidad de conocer a Jade un poco mas fuera del ámbito profesional

—Okay.—suspiro Tori. —Lo intentare.—

Lexa sonrio ante eso. —Es bueno saberlo, ahora vamos que tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta.—

….

La primera regla que Clarke habia puesto para la fiesta era que nada de formalidades, era cierto que muchos miembros de la empresa irían vestidos con trajes y toda la cosa porque ellos eran unos aburridos que no sabían lo que significaba una fiesta, pero ella quería que su esposa y sus amigas se vistieran como se sintieran comodas y no como los demás quería que se vistieran.

Jade entro en la recepción, pantalones negros rasgado de las rodillas y un poco de las piernas, una camiseta blanca con el estampado de Arch Enemy, una chaqueta negra y sus hermosas botas negras de combate, y sus tijeras en la cintura pero nadie sabía eso.

Cat se habia decidido por unos pantalones blancos, una camisa beige de tirante y un par de sandalias café.

—Por fin.—dijo Maggie. —Alguien que entenderá mis bromas.—agrego mirando a Jade.

Maggie se habia decido por unos pantalones azules, una camisa azul oscuro y su inseparable chaqueta.

—Que te puedo decir.—dijo Jade moviendo su cabello de manera vanidosa. —Soy la mejor.—

—Cuidado que con tu ego no vamos a caber y eso que el lugar es grande.—dijo Alex rodando los ojos, Alex habia decidio poner algo similar a Maggie con la única diferencia que su camisa era blanca.

—Me amas.—dijo Jade.

—Lo que tú digas, West.—dijo Lena, la pelinegra llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul claro manga larga.

—¿Y su mentor? —pregunto Maggie.

Jade y Cat no tuvieron que responder nada al ver a Sikowitz entrar en el lugar.

—Sikowitz.—dijo Cat mirando a su mentor.

—¿Que? —dijo el calvo al ver la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja

—En serio.—dijo Jade enarcando una ceja ante la vestimenta de su mentor.

—¡¿Que?! La invitación decía nada formal.—se defendió el loco de los cocos.

—Pareces pordiosero.—dijo Cat.

—¿No se mira de esa manera todos los días?—pregunto Trina haciendo acto de presencia. La Vega mayor había decidido usar un pantalón azul-negro y una camisa gris.

—Buen punto.—dijo Jade.

Maggie miro la cara de ofendido de Sikowitz y no pudo evitar reírse. —Ya te acostumbraras.—dijo Maggie.

—Ya lo hice.—dijo Sikowitz. —Tener a esas dos como alumnas quiere decir comentarios en contra de mi vestimenta.—

Jade y Cat solo rodaron los ojos.

—Hay viene tu amor.—le dijo Lexa a Jade. Lexa había decidió usar un pantalón azul y camisa a cuadros. Jade miro en dirección hacia donde Lexa le había señalado para encontrarse con Bella. La pelinegra solo se puso a reír.

—Cuidado que Tori es celosa.—dijo Alex riéndose.

—Sabías que es malo hablar de personas a sus espaldas, Alexandra—dijo Tori detrás de la mencionada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sikowitz miró a Tori y ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que hacer que las investigaciones de Lane se apresurarán. Las presentaciones fueron hechas entre en grupo, el loco de los cocos observó como Lexa y Lena eran las figuras maternas de Tori en todo ese entorno tan tosco. Sikowitz podía notar el respecto que Tori les tenían a esas a dos mujeres, muy socias podían ser, pero se notaba que se preocupaban las unas por las otras.

El loco de los cocos deseo que por un momento que la vida de Tori no hubiera sido tan dura, todos los rechazos de David provocaron que la morena se fuera alejando de todos y la tradición de Valeria fue la gota que derramó el vaso sin contar con el aborto que la chica había hecho sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a la otra madre de su hijo.

Sikowitz noto como Jade molestaba a Maggie y Alex, como Clarke y Kara trataban de que sus respectivas esposas dejarán de hablar sobre negocios y se enfocarán en distraerse que para eso habían hecho la fiesta. Observo cómo Trina y Cat hablan y hablan sin tener una pausa en su conversación, luego miro a la bola de pelos que traía loca a Jade.

Bella se puso al lado de Sikowitz, observando al hombre calvo. —Así que tú eres la famosa Bella.—dijo Sikowitz sonriendo al ver que la bola de pelos movía la cola al escuchar su nombre. —Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.—

Tori miro de reojo como Sikowitz le hablaba a Bella y está lo observaba con atención. La morena sonrío ante esa imagen, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a su padre entrar en la recepción.

—¿Creí que no lo habían invitado? —dijo Tori.

—Kara dijo que le mandaron una invitación a Holly, pero no sabía si le mandaron una a David—dijo Lena.

Holly y David se habían separado desde que Tori cumplió la mayoría de edad, Holly no había querido hacerlo antes por el miedo a que David se fuera a llevar a Tori y le hiciera algún tipo de daño, bueno, más del que ya le había hecho al rechazarla desde que era una bebé.

—Que empiece la fiesta.—dijo Lexa. —Wuju.—agregó con sarcasmos al saber que todo se podía arruinar en cuestión de segundos, Lexa y Lena podían ser las empresarias más calculadoras que cualquier inversionista pudiera conocer, pero eso no quería decir que no pusieran todas Mamá Oso con Tori cuando David trataba de hacer sentir mal a la morena.

—Chicas.—dijo Clarke dándoles una mirada de que se tranquilizaran.

—Solo ignórenlo.—dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo siempre lo hago.—

Sikowitz noto como los cuerpos de Lexa y Lena se tensaron al ver a David Vega entrar en la recepción, él también estaba tenso, pero le alegraba saber que el hombre no era muy bienvenido.

—Buenas noches chicas.—saludo David.

—Buenas noches.—saludaron todas en coro a excepción de Tori que solo se le quedo viendo.

Trina dejó salir un suspiro, seguía sin entender cómo su propio padre podía ser un ignorante. No entendía porque su padre no quería a su hermanita bebé, era imposible no querer a Tori.

Sikowitz escucho gruñidos a su lado y vio que Bella le estaba gruñendo a David. —Tu también te vas a poner toda Bella Bear con el.—dijo Sikowitz para luego sorber de su coco. "Veo que será más fácil hundirte David, más fácil de lo que creía." Pensó.

….

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —le preguntó Jade a Maggie.

—Es el padre de las hermanas Vega.—dijo la policía. —Ten cuidado es un hombre con pocos modales.—

Jade enarcó una ceja. —No es como que yo se la vaya a dejar fácil, siempre tengo una linda respuesta para personas como el así que no te preocupes. —

—El es el jefe de la policía de Los Ángeles.—dijo Alex cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jade movió la cabeza hacia un lado. –He estado en la comisaría más veces de las que me gustaría admitir y nunca lo he visto ahí.—dijo Jade.

—Te gustan los problemas no es así.—dijo Maggie riéndose.

—Digamos que los problemas me siguen a mi.—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada inocente. —Las personas creen que son los únicos con problemas en el mundo cuando todos tenemos problemas, unos más grandes que otros pero que nos dejan agotados y bueno yo siendo la buena persona que les digo sus cuatro verdades, luego ves puños y tijeras volando por doquier, luego escuchas las sirenas de la policia y sabes que te has metido en un gran lío. —

Maggie y Alex dejaron salir un suspiro al saber que con Jade junto a ellas sus días serían todo menos aburridos.

—Trata de no hacer ninguna tontería.—dijo Lexa acercándose a las chicas, Lena y Kara estaba hablando con David.

—¿Tonterías yo? —dijo Jade haciendo la inocente.

—¡¿Qué hiciste Jadey?!—preguntó Cat al escuchar de lo que las chicas estaba hablado.

—¿Yo? Nada.—dijo Jade con inocencia

—¡Jade!—gritó Cat dejando salir un suspiro.

Todas miraron a la pelinegra y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en serios problemas. —Bueno…—empezó a decir Jade. —Digamos que muchas personas aquí se podrán muy felices en unos cuantos minutos.—

Los ojos de todas se abrieron como platos.

—¿Pusiste marihuana en la comida o en los bocadillos?—preguntó Alex.

Jade rodó lo ojos. —Nope.—

—¿Algún tipo de droga en las bebidas? —preguntó Maggie.

—Nope.—fue la respuesta que la pelinegra les dio. —Aunque es una buena idea, lo apuntaré para la próxima vez.— Maggie dejo salir un suspiro al ver el error que había cometido, pero ella no sabía que la pelinegra le seguiría la corriente. —Solo mezclé unas cuantas bebidas por aquí otras por allá, puse una de esas mezclas en el ponche, las botellas de champán están un tantito abiertas pero nada que temer.—

Lexa se tocó el puente de la nariz y miro como Maggie sonreía orgullosa de escuchar lo que la pelinegra había hecho. —¿Me permites? —le preguntó Lexa a Alex y está asintió entendiendo lo que la ojiverde le estaba pidiendo. Lexa le dio un golpe a Maggie me la cabeza con la mano.

—¡Hey!—se quejó la policía. —¡¿Eso por qué demonios fue?!—gritó Maggie tratando de no hacer pucheros.

—Quita esa sonrisa de orgullo que tienes.—dijo Lexa. —Ya te disté cuenta cuantos invitados son y tendremos que lidiar con todos ellos.—

Jade se fue moviendo del lugar donde estaba y cuando Lexa lo noto la tomo por el hombro. —¿Adónde crees que vas? —le dijo

Jade dejó salir un suspiro. —Iba por Bella, Sikowitz está tratando de darle jugo de coco.—

Ante la mención de Bella todas voltearon a ver y vieron al loco de los cocos tratando de que Bella sorbiera jugó con el popote.

—¿Seguras que él no necesita estar en un centro de rehabilitación mental? —preguntó Clarke acercándose a todas.

—Aunque lo duden no lo necesita porque si de esa manera fuera Jade estaría en un manicomio con una camisa de fuerza.—dijo Cat ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Jade.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en el círculo de las chicas, tales risas atrajeron la mirada de Tori y Trina. Las hermanas Vega decidieron acercarse al grupo y saber que era lo que había causado sus risas, aunque podían notar que todo era a costa de Jade ya que era la única con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin contar con la mirada asesina que le estaba dando a Cat.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunto Trina.

—Nada.—murmuro Jade.

—Solo Sikowitz tratando de darle jugo de coco a Bella con un popote.—dijo Cat salvando a Jade que las demás hicieran algún comentario sobre el centro de rehabilitación e hicieran enojar a la pelinegra, Tori y Trina miraron hacia donde estaba el mencionado hombre. Trina se puso a reír al ver que Bella solo mordía el popote, Tori sonrió de medio lado, aunque no lo quisiera decir en voz alta la imagen era muy tierna.

Conversaciones sin sentido se fueron formando en el grupo de chicas y toda la alegría se esfumo cuando David se acercó a ellas y abrazo a Trina para luego ignorar a Tori completamente. Jade noto las acciones del hombre y no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario de la nada.

Jade espero a que el hombre hiciera algún comentario referente a Tori y en ese momento ella diría algo, Cat noto la mirada en Jade e inmediatamente supo que la pelinegra se metería en problemas, sabía que nadie iba a poder detener a Jade cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Sikowitz se acercó al grupo listo para enfrentar a David luego de muchos años.

—Alguien me puede dar algo para darle jugo a Bella.—dijo Sikowitz. —Por muy inteligente que ella sea es difícil hacer que tome del popote sin haberle enseñado antes.—

Todas vieron a David tensarse al escuchar la voz de Sikowitz. Tori decidió ignorar la reacción de su padre

—¿Tu que haces aquí?— le pregunto David al loco de los cocos.

Ceños fruncidos se hicieron presentes en los otro de todas las mujer estaban cerca de David y Sikowitz, nadie sabía que ellos se conocían, ninguno había mencionado nada en el pasado.

—Oh David que sorpresa verte aquí.— dijo Sikowitz con sarcasmo. —Me alegra verte.— agregó.

Lena y Lexa notaron la tensión en el cuerpo de los dos hombres al estar en el mismo lugar. Ambas pelinegras decidieron prestar atención a todo lo que ellos dos fueran a decir y tratar de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Lena había notado como Sikowitz miraba Tori, no era una mirada sucia, era una mirada de nostalgia y ella podía atreverse a decir que de cariño por alguna razón desconocida.

Tori dejo de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando con su padre y el mentor de Jade para tratar de tranquilizar a Bella y evitar que esta atacará a su padre.

—¿Déjate de hacerte el tonto y dime qué haces aquí?— David exigió con enojo.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.— dijo Sikowitz.

Trina y las demás enarcaron una ceja al escuchar la respuesta del calvo, ahora entendían un poco de donde provenían las respuestas que Jade daba cuando quería hacer enojar a alguien o estaba tan enojada que no quería que nadie le hablara.

—No te quieras pasar de listo.— dijo David

—¿Es una amenaza?— pregunto Sikowitz.

—Es una advertencia.— replicó David.

—Te diría lo mismo.—dijo Sikowitz mientras se acercaba un poco a David y susurró. —Se toda la verdad, y pronto tendré todas las evidencias para hundirte y hacer que tus hijas te cuestionen por lo qué pasó hace 27 años, específicamente el día en que Victoria nació.—

David se tensó ante eso y eso no pasó desapercibido para Lena, Lexa y Jade.

—Tututu, tus días como el buen padre que le has pintado a tu hija mayor están por terminar. Además, tu hija menor tendrá una razón más para despreciarte. Asi que, David, cuídate mucho porque te hace pagar todo lo que le hiciste sufrir.—

El rostro de Lena y Lexa destilaba seriedad pura.

Lexa sacó su teléfono y se alejó del grupo. —Octavia, necesito que tú y Raven investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre que puede unir a David Vega y Erik Sikowitz.—

"Empezaremos ahora." respondió Octavia para cortar la llamada.

Lexa sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

—Está confrontación no me gustó nada.—dijo Lena. —Por lo poco que pude leer de los labios de Sikowitz, Tori es el centro de todo esto.—

—Ya hable con Octavia, ella y Raven se encargaran de darme toda la información que necesitamos para saber cómo proteger a Tori de todo esto.—

David al verse expuesto ante la presencia de Sikowitz decidió alejarse del grupo, Sikowitz no quitaba la mirada del padre de las hermanas Vega. Mientras el loco de los cocos estaba concentrado en David, Jade tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que no pasó desapercibida para Cat. Eso no quería decir nada bueno.

—Bueno…— habló Jade y Cat supo inmediatamente que nada bueno iba a salir de la boca de su mejor amiga. —Esto es una fiesta así que hay que hacerla más divertida.—

—Me gusta como suena eso.— dijo Maggie.

—A mi no.— dijeron Lexa y Lena al mismo tiempo. Clarke y Kara tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Que tienes en mente?— pregunto Trina ante el prospecto de una noche de diversión.

—Como ya saben, mi brillante cerebro tuvo la idea de hacer unas mezclas de alcohol hay que ver quien pierde primero.—

Alex enarcó una ceja al saber que ella sería la ganadora.

—¿Y la ganadora que obtiene?— preguntó Alex.

—Decidir que es lo que harán las demás en todo un día—

Todas parecieron pensar detenidamente las palabras de Jade y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar ante las ideas que sus cabezas estaban teniendo.

—Aceptamos.— dijeron todas.

La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Jade se ensanchó más al saber que todas y cada una de esas chicas chicas habían caído en su trampa. Lexa, Lena, Clarke, Alex, Kara y Maggie podían ser mayores que ella pero en esos momentos no sabían en lo que se habían metido.

"Mañana será un día interesante." penso Jade. "Esto me dara la ventaja, solo yo se cuales botellas están selladas y cuales no."

Jade había planeado todo desde que la invitación de la fiesta llegó a su departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Jade iba viendo cómo cada una de las chicas iba cayendo ante el alcohol, la pelinegra no podía decir que estaba sorprendida que Lena, Lexa, Maggie y Alex aún estuvieran aún de pie por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo que si le había sorprendido era ver a Tori despierta.

En la noche de chicas si se había dado cuenta del aguante de la morena ante el alcohol pero no pensó que fuera tanto, ahora sabía que no era de esa manera. Cat, Trina, Clarke, Kara ya habían caído, Tara y Hayley se les habían unido pero ellas también habían caído.

Jade por poco se reía al ver a Maggie caer en los hombros de Alex. "Una menos, cuatro más por caer." pensó Jade.

Jade era una buena actriz así que se estaban haciendo pasar por borracha, tenía unas cuantas copas encima pero no para hacerla caer. La pelinegra se había dado cuenta de lo competitivas que Lexa y Lena podían ser sin importar de que se tratara, ellas siempre querían ganar, siempre llevar la delantera pero no contaban con que ella hubiera planeado todo eso.

"Esto será más fácil de lo que creí." pensó Jade tomando un poquito de champagne. "Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si les hubiera dado las botellas que llevaban Vodka, Ron y Tequila pero bueno en otra ocasión será."

Holly había llegado y había tratado de hacer que todas desistieran de la idea de emborracharse pero ninguna le había hecho caso, la mamá de las hermanas Vega no entendía como Lexa, Lena y Alex se daban a los juegos de las demás pero decidió ignorar todo eso. Holly decidió esperar a que todas cayeran y poder llevar a sus respectivas casa aunque ya que lo pensaba con detenimiento no sabía dónde vivían Jade y Cat, y preguntarle a Sikowitz era imposible. El hombre calvo se había emborrachado y se había puesto a jugar con Bella hasta que no pudo más.

Holly observaba como Tori estaba haciendo todo lo imposible para no perder, sonrió ante eso, su pequeña siempre daba lo mejor de sí pero se notaba que ya no podía mas, Tori cayó al lado de Jade.

Lena, Lexa y Alex cayeron, y para Holly no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de victoria que tenía Jade en el rostro.

"Ese pequeño demonio tiene algo en mente." pensó Holly viendo como todas habían caído ante el alcohol y Jade parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos a pesar de haber estado bebiendo junto a las demás. —¿Que tienes en mente? — dijo Holly acercándose a Jade.

—Nada malo eso se lo aseguro.— dijo Jade levantándose con un poquito de dificultad, sacó su teléfono para tomarle fotos a las chicas como evidencia de que había ganado. —Solo haré que salgan de la monotonía. —

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto Holly tratando de entender como funcionaba la mente de la pelinegra.

—Me aburre ver como se amargan todo el día. — dijo Jade volviéndose a sentar con un poco de dificultad. —Así que, si tengo la oportunidad de sacarlas de ese lugar que las pone amargadas lo haré. —

—¿A dónde las llevaras? —

—Marcha del orgullo.— dijo Jade de lo más tranquila.

Holly no pudo evitar reírse ante la loca idea de la pelinegra. Clarke había intentado llevar a todas a la marcha del orgullo gay pero no había podido.

—La tienes difícil. — dijo Holly

—Nope.— dijo Jade, el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto. —Ellas hicieron apuestas y las tienen que cumplir sino se van arrepentir. —

—Me agrada tu actitud. — dijo Holly mientras negaba al imaginarse que era lo que la pelinegra iría hacer a las chicas si no cumplen su apuesta.

—Pocas personas me dicen eso. — dijo Jade con sinceridad. Holly miró a la pelinegra y por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida.

—Suerte con tu meta. — dijo Holly. —Si algo tienen estas mujeres en común es la terquedad. —

—Nunca han peleado contra una West. — dijo Jade.

Holly asintió y fue en busca de una camioneta para meter a todos sus chicas. Cuando regresó vio a Jade con una marcador dibujado líneas en el rostro de Kara y de Clarke. "O esta chica es inteligente o realmente suicida al pintar la cara de Clarke."

Holly llamo a uno de los de seguridad para que le ayudaran a subir a las chicas, la mujer vio a Jade sacar unas llaves de su pantalón y rápidamente se las quitó.

—Hey, son mías— dijo Jade tratando de quitarle las llaves a Holly. Pero el alcohol estaba haciendo que le fuera difícil.

—Son mías hasta mañana. — dijo Holly. —Así que o subes a la camioneta o te quedas aquí. — Holly sonrió con autosuficiencia. —Bella vámonos. —

Holly escucho a Jade murmura cosas y solo pudo sonreír, si esa chica era terca puesta ella era más. Luego vio a la bola de pelos pararse al lado de Jade.

Al final Holly decidió llevar a las chicas a la casa de Tori, era la casa que tenía habitaciones para todas. Holly no había pensado lo difícil que sería llevar a cada una de esas mujeres a las habitaciones y asegurarse de que Bella no se quedara fuera. Jade no se la estaba poniendo fácil al merodear por la cocina y luego hablarle a Bella para luego tener una de las tazas de Tori hecha pedazos.

"La próxima vez que quieran hacer sus juegos las obligaré a quedarse en casa." pensó la mujer dejando salir un suspiro al dejar a Tori en su cama y luego ver a Bella subirse y acostarme al lado de la morena. —Descansen. — susurró Holly mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

Holly salió de la habitación en busca de Jade. Encontró a la pelinegra en el sofá de la sala cambiando los canales en la televisión.

—Tienes que descansar. — dijo Holly atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra.

—No tengo sueño. — replicó Jade encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Que haces cuando no puedes dormir? — Holly se sentó al lado de Jade. La madre de las morenas estaba intrigada con la pelinegra, estaba borracha pero aún así no quería ir a la cama.

—Pintar o escribir. —

—¿Quieres que te de algunas páginas y lápices? — preguntó Holly.

—Nah. —

Holly decidió dejar de hablar y poner su atención en lo que estaba en la televisión. Minutos en silencio hasta que Holly se dio cuenta de que Jade se había quedado dormida. Holly había notado que Jade era muy testaruda, no permitía que nadie le dijera que hacer y le agrada que la pelinegra quisiera sacar a las demás de la monotonía.

Con un poco de dificultad, Holly logro llevar a la pelinegra a la única habitación disponible, aparte de la de ella.

-0-

Holly fue la primera de despertar, sabía que tendría a todas esas chicas con dolores de cabeza y muchas nauseas. cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Bella bajando las escaleras.

—Bella. — llamo Holly, la bola de pelos levanto las orejas y se dio la vuelta. —Se que eres fan del tocino así que si quieres tocino ve y despiértalas. —Holly noto como la bola de pelos se le quedaba bien. —No chicas, no tocino.— dijo la mujer

Segundos después vio a la bola de pelos abrir la puerta de la habitación de Tori. —Esto será divertido. —dijo Holly mientras se dirigía a la cocina a esperar por las demás.

Holly empezó a preparar café y el tocino de Bella, luego se encargaría del desayuno. escucho gruñidos provenir de las escaleras y vio a Tori y a Bella detrás de ella.

—Buenos días. — saludo Tori.

—Buenos días. — saludo Holly de regreso mientras sonreía para luego darle un pedazo de Tocino a Bella. —Ve por las demás. —

Tori miro como su mascota subía las escaleras y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes quien gano? —pregunto la morena.

—Jade.— dijo Holly mientras le servía una taza de café a su hija. —Esa chica es inteligente. —

—Lo es. — dijo Tori. —Ahora tengo miedo de lo que nos hará hacer. —

Holly no pudo evitar reírse pero decidió no decir nada. Quería ver las caras de todas cuando Jade les dijera que era lo que tenia planeado. Las siguientes en bajar fueron Clarke y Lexa, minutos después Maggie y Alex. Tori estaba agradecida que las ultimas dos mujeres estuvieran vestidas esta vez. Tara y Hayley fueron las siguientes y todas estaban sorprendidas al escuchar a Tara maldecir.

—Wow. — dijo Maggie. —No sabia que sabias maldecir de esa manera. —

—Apariencias engañan. — dijo Hayley con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como Tara se sonrojaba.

Las siguientes en bajar fueron Lena y Kara, para luego ser seguidas por Cat.

—Huh. — dijo Alex. —Ahora quedaron las dos amargadas. —

—Bella. — llamó Tori, la bola de pelos vio a la morena. —Ten cuidado. —

Minutos después vieron a Bella bajar con un par de sabanas y a Trina gritando como loca detrás de ella, Bella se puso detrás de Holly. Tori no lo podría salvar esta vez ya que estaba del lado de las escaleras y Holly estaba del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

—Trina. — llamo Holly. —Deja a Bella en paz. —

—Pero…—

—Sin peros. —

Todas se aguantaron las ganas de reír, no querían provocar a la mayor de las hermanas Vega. Holly solo podía negar con la cabeza, sus hijas eran un caso perdido. Vieron a Bella subir las escaleras y minutos después bajar corriendo con otra sabana y con Jade detrás de ella.

—Café. — dijo Holly con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la pelinegra con un par de tijeras y mirando a Bella con si fuera su peor enemiga.

Las demás estaban calladas, Jade solo le dio una última mirada a Bella y decidió tomar el café y sentarse al lado de Tori.

…

—Aquí están los resultados. — dijo Lane.

—Gracias. — replicó Sikowitz.

Lane decidió dejar a Sikowitz solo. Sikowitz tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió el sobre. Empezó a leer los papeles con sumo cuidado.

—Es mi nieta. — dijo el hombre con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. —Victoria Vega es mi nieta. —

Sikowitz no pudo evitar reírse, todo este tiempo se la había pasando buscando a su nieta. Sikowitz tomo su celular.

—La encontré. — dijo Sikowitz con felicidad.

"¿Donde?"

—Los Ángeles. — replicó Sikowitz. —Todo este tiempo ha estado cerca de mi. Te mintió al decir que la había mandado a Londres. —

"Tomare el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles. Quiero verla y conocerla"

Sikowitz no dijo nada más y termino la llamada. Las cosas mejorarían, Tori conocería a su familia.

…..

—¿Bueno que nos harás hacer? — pregunto Alex mirando a Jade mientras está cortada las flores de uno de los jarrones de Tori. La morena menor le estaba dando una mirada dura a la pelinegra pero esta ni se inmutaba.

—Ir a la marcha de orgullo— dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como todas en la sala se quedaban quietas y con la boca abierta.

—¡Aleluya! — grito Clarke. —¡Por fin! —

Maggie no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de Clarke, la rubia llevaba años tratando de hacer que todas fueran pero nunca lo había logrado.

Jade miro a todas las parejas con detenimiento, sabia que Tara y Hayley no estaban saliendo y no lograba entender porque, la pelinegra había visto el hilo rojo del destino unir a las dos chicas, y en esos momentos estaba brillando con alegría, ya que, las dos chicas estaban una al lado de la otra.

Cada una de las mujeres que estaba en esa cocina estaba con su alma gemela, ella seguía sin entender porque Hayley y Tara se estaban tardando.

Jade se acerco a Lena. —¿Tara y Hayley son pareja? — pregunto en un susurro.

Lena sonrió ante eso. —Se conocen desde niñas, han estado enamoradas desde los 18 años pero no, no son pareja.—

Lena vio como Jade fruncía el ceño, claramente no le había hecho gracia lo que había escuchado. —¿Ustedes no han hecho nada para juntarlas? —

—No sabemos que hacer.—dijo Lena encogiéndose de hombros. —Esas dos son muy despistadas, solo esperamos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando se enteren de la verdad.—

Jade asintió con la cabeza y susurro para si misma —Y no lo será, de eso me encargo yo.—

Lena escucho y frunció el ceño. No entendía porque a Jade le importaba si esas dos admitían lo que sentían.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Lexa, Lena y Tori estaban limpiando sus horarios para el día que Jade había planeado llevarlas a la Marcha del Orgullo. Ellas eran mujeres de palabra y no permitirían que su nombre se viera manchado. Lexa y Lena estaba tranquilas, Clarke y Kara les llevaban pidiendo que fueran pero sino era una cosa era otra que se los impedía. Por fin, luego de mucho se les cumpliría y no tenían duda de que seria inolvidable.

…..

—¡Cat levántate!—gritó Jade mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Cat se levantó murmurando cosas pero cuando vio la hora en su reloj de mesa se asustó. —¡Jade! —gritó Cat molesta. —¡Son las jodidas cuatro de la madrugada! —Cat volvió a recostarse pero se volvió a levantar de golpe. Jade West despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada era algo de temer.

"El fin del mundo" pensó la pelirroja. —¿Jade, te sientes bien? — preguntó Cat mientras sacaba su cabeza por la puerta. Escuchó a su mejor amiga en la cocina.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos.— dijo Jade como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Jade. — volvió a llamar Cat. —¿Te pasa algo? —

Jade rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga. Si no era normal que ella se levantar a las cuatro de la madrugada pero hoy ella tenía una agenda muy apretada ya que no permitiría que ninguna de las chicas se echara para atrás con la apuesta. Las llevaría a todas a la marcha del orgullo y eso era todo.

—Si quiero que todas estén listas tengo que ir y despertarlas, además Sikowitz también quiere ir y sabes lo difícil que es despertarlo. —

Cat rodó los ojos. —Él es igual a tu en un día lunes. Seguros que no es tu abuelo o tío perdido—murmuró Cat volviendo a su habitación para bañarse y estar lista.

…

Jade entró en la casa de Sikowitz siendo seguidas por Cat, el loco de los cocos había escondido la llave para que Jade no llegará a molestarlo pero la gótica sabía cómo forzar las puertas.

—Tu, Jade West eres un caso. — dijo Cat riéndose.

Ambas chicas subieron hasta la habitación de su mentor. Jade tenía una sonrisa socarrona, sabía como despertar a su querido maestro.

—¡Fuego! —gritó la gótica a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba la puerta con el pie.

Sikowitz salto de la cama pero sus piernas se habían enrollado en las sabanas provocando que se cayera. Las risas de Jade y Cat no se hicieron esperar al ver a su maestro asustado y cayendo.

—Apúrate. — dijo Jade mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina de Sikowitz.

—Tienes mucha suerte. — murmuró el loco de los cocos. Por muy molesto que estuviera él no le podía hacer nada a Jade, primero que la pelinegra se vengaría de él y segundo porque él sabía que Jade era muy importante para el. Ella le recordaba a su hija en cierto aspecto.

Cat y Jade esperaron a que su mentor bajará.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunto Cat.

—La que está más cerca es Trina. — dijo Jade. —Así que Cat te toca despertarla. —

—¿Yo por qué? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—Porque ella no te hará nada si la despiertas a las cinco de la mañana. —

Cat no había dejado de quejarse desde que habían salido de la casa de su mentor. Jade quería que ella despertara a Trina lo cual ella no quería hacer, Cat sabía que Trina no se iba a molestar con ella pero eso no quería decir que supiera cuál sería la reacción de la morena cuando la levantan muy temprano.

Todos se bajaron del carro de Jade. Entraron en el edificio donde vivía la morena.

—Jade no tenemos llaves. — dijo Sikowitz.

—¿Cómo crees que entre a tu casa?— dijo Jade rodando los ojos.

—Quieres que no metan a la cárcel a los tres.—murmuro Cat.

—Maggie nos sacaría de ahí rápidamente. —replicó la pelinegra. —Ya cállense.—

La pelinegra abrió la puerta del departamento de Trina con facilidad. Sikowitz y Jade se quedaron afuera para esperar a que Cat despertara a Trina y esta se alistara.

—Lorik va a venir.— dijo Sikowitz.

Jade instantáneamente lo volteo a ver. —¿En serio? —pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida.

—Hable con ella. — dijo el loco de los cocos en un suspiro. —La encontramos. —

—¿Donde? —pregunto Jade sabiendo de qué estaba hablando su mentor.

—Aquí en Los Ángeles. Siempre estuvo cerca de nosotros y ella creyendo que estaba en Londres.—

Jade se quedó sin habla ante lo que su maestro le había dicho. Sabía que el y Lorik llevaban años buscando a la hija de Lorik. La pelinegra quería a la hija de su mentor como si fuera su hermana mayor.

—¿Crees que ella quiera saber de ustedes? —pregunto Jade.

—No lo sabemos, ella tiene tu edad. — dijo Sikowitz con un deje de tristeza. —Ella ha crecido sin saber la verdad acerca de su madre.—

—Eso apesta. — dijo Jade.

—Si. — dijo Sikowitz en un suspiro. —¿Como estas tan segura de que Trina no le hará nada a Cat por despertarla? —

Jade miro a su mentor con una sonrisa. —Trina y ella están destinadas a estar juntas.— dijo la pelinegra.

Sikowitz abrió los ojos como platos en sorpresa. —¿Cat lo sabe? —

—No, no se lo diré hasta que sepa que ella y Trina pueden llegar a tener algo sin necesidad de que yo les digas que las une el hilo rojo del destino. Cat es como mi hermana y no quiero que piense que no tiene un decir en esto.—

Sikowitz miro a Jade con detenimiento, y por fin al hizo clic en su mente. —¿Tu encontraste a la tuya no es así? —

Jade sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que nada pasaba desapercibido para su maestro. Jade asintió.

—¿Quien es? —pregunto el loco de los cocos con curiosidad.

—Victoria Vega.—suspiro Jade.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sikowitz no paso desapercibida por Jade pero por el momento decidió ignorarlo. Los dos esperaron en silencio a que Cat y Trina salieran del departamento. La risa de Jade se escuchó por todo el pasillo al ver a Trina con cara de amargada.

—No muy fan de levantarte temprano. — dijo Sikowitz.

La morena negó.

—Bienvenida al club. —dijo Jade con una sonrisa socarrona.

Trina solo pudo rodar los ojos.

—¿Quién sigue? —pregunto Cat.

Trina y Sikowitz voltearon a ver a Jade. La pelinegra miro su celular para ver las direcciones que había sacado de la computadora de Trina sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Siguen Maggie y Alex.— dijo la pelinegra.

—Ellas son muy peculiares.— dijo Trina con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Por que? —pregunto Cat.

—Cuando nos emborrachamos, Tori mando a Bella a despertarnos a todas, ellas dos bajaron desnudas. —

Las risas no se hicieron a esperar de todos. Pero eso no los detuvo para ir a la casa de la pareja Danvers-Sawyer. Cuando llegaron a la casa que las mujeres habían logrado adquirir se sorprendieron, no era la gran casa que esperaban ver debido a las profesiones de las mujeres. La casa era sencilla.

—Abrirás la puerta de la misma manera.— dijo Cat.

—No podrás. — dijo Trina. —Tienen un sistema de seguridad que impide que forjen las manijas. —

—¿Alguna idea? — pregunto Jade.

—Déjamelo a mi.— dijo Trina con una sonrisa socarrona. La morena se acercó a la casa, el código de seguridad de la casa así que no tendría ningún problema. —Maggie me dio el código de seguridad por si en algún momento estoy demasiado borracha como para llegar a mi departamento solo entrar aquí.—

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pudieron entrar ya que Alex les estaba apuntando con una arma. Trina solo rodo los ojos antes las tácticas de la mayor de las hermanas Danvers.

—¿Que hacen aquí? — pregunto Alex bajando el arma y haciéndole señas a Maggie de que solo eran Trina y los demás.

—Tienen una apuesta por pagar.— dijo Jade. —Alístense, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —

Todos entraron en la casa y esperaron a que la pareja estuviera lista para luego ir por Lena y Kara.

—¿Por qué ellas no tuvieron un despertar rudo? — se quejo Sikowitz.

—Sera porque eres igual que Jade en un día lunes.— se quejo Cat mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Pero yo me caí.— chillo el loco.

—Tonto.— murmuro Jade con una sonrisa. Sikowitz solo rodo los ojos.

—¿Cual es el plan de hoy? —pregunto Maggie.

—Tu solo sígueme. — dijo Jade.

—Eso no me da buena espina. — dijo Alex bajando las escaleras. Jade solo rodo los ojos. —Hemos leído tus antecedentes Jade y no son muy buenos que digamos. —

—No está tan mal. — se defendió la pelinegra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—No está tan mal. — dijo Alex. —Perseguiste a un niño de nueve años solo porque accidentalmente tiró su helado en tus botas. —

—¡Eran mis botas favoritas! —dijo Jade.

—Lo amenazaste con unas tijeras. — dijo Maggie.

—Tenían que dejarle claro lo que había hecho. —

Alex y Maggie no podían creerlo. Trina solo tenían una ceja enarcada. Cat y Sikowitz solo podían reír nerviosamente.

—¿Siempre es así? —pregunto Maggie.

—Eso solo en sus mejores días— dijo Sikowitz.

—¿Como es en los peores? —pregunto Alex.

—Leyeron cuando le rompió la nariz a Beck Oliver— dijo Cat, las dos mujeres asintieron. —El le tomo la mano y la quiso besar. —

—Fue defensa personal. — dijo Jade mientras manejaba.

Cat y Sikowitz iban contando todas las veces en las que Jade se había metido en problemas mientras que Jade trataba de justificar sus acciones. Alex y Maggie sabían que verían a Jade en el precinto mas de lo que creían. Trina por su parte solo se reía ante todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Ellas tiene sistema de seguridad? —pregunto Jade.

—No. — dijo Alex. —Pero yo tengo llave. —

—Aguafiestas. —murmuró Jade provocando que todos rodaran los ojos.

Alex despertó a Lena y Kara, y les dijo que se alistaran que Jade necesitaba de su presencia. Lena y Kara no cuestionaron nada de lo que los demás estaban hablando, ellas querían seguir durmiendo.

No perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron la casa de Lexa y Clarke, para desgracia de Jade, Lena tenía una copia de la llave de la casa de la pareja.

—Ustedes si que son unas aguafiestas.—murmuro la pelinegra. Lexa y Clarke miraron a las demás con confusión.

—Rudo despertar.— dijo Sikowitz haciendo pucheros.

—Te caíste de la cama. — dijo Jade riéndose, Cat no pudo evitar la imagen de su mentor cayendo de la cama y se puso a reír.

—Me da la sensación de que nuestra paz se ha ido y para siempre. — dijo Kara.

—Siento lo mismo. — replicó Clarke.

Las demás solo pudieron asentir mientras miraban a Jade.

—Esto nos deja a Tori.— dijo Trina minutos después.

—¿Tienen llave o hay sistema de seguridad? —pregunto Jade.

—Se me olvido la llave.— dijo Trina.

Alex iba a hablar.

—¡Bien! — gritó Jade con los puños en el aire. Maggie al ver eso hizo que su esposa se quedara callada.

—Bella.— susurro Maggie. Lena, Kara, Lexa, Clarke, Trina y Alex se pusieron a reír un poco hasta que Trina recordó algo.

—Bella ama a Jade— dijo la morena.

Todas y Sikowitz vieron a Jade sacar una bolsa, eso provocó que fruncieran el ceño pero decidieron no comentar nada y ver qué era lo que iba a pasar. Vieron a la pelinegra forcejear la perilla y los gruñidos de Bella del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Jade logró abrir la puerta Bella la estaba esperando.

—Okay, Bola de pelos.— dijo Jade. —Tu te quedas callada y los tocinos son todos tuyos. —

Jade al ver que Bella se quedaba quieta y se sentaba sonrió. —Buena chica. —

Los demás estaban con la mandíbula desencajada. Ni siquiera Trina podía sobornar a esa bola de pelos y Jade si.

—Típico de una Vega. — dijo Lena rondando los ojos.

Cat y Sikowitz fruncieron el ceño ante ese comentario. Maggie lo notó y decidió responder sus dudas. —Si quieres que una Vega te ayude con algo, incluso si es ensuciarse solo tienes que prometerles comida y harán lo que digas. —

—Eso es mentira. — dijo Trina.

Todas levantaron una ceja.

—Nueva York, dos años atrás, estaba nevando fuerte y a Clarke se le había quedado el carro en la carretera.— dijo Lexa. —Te dijimos que daríamos comida e ibas por ella, habías dicho que ni loca salías de la casa, minutos después estabas en el carro e ibas de camino a recoger a Clarke. —

—Era comida Tailandesa.— se quejó la morena provocando que todos se rieran.

—Vega tenias que ser. — se burló Clarke.

Todos entraron en la casa de la Vega menor, vieron a Bella disfrutar de su tocino y a Jade en la cocina.

—¿Que haces? —pregunto Lexa.

—Café. — dijo la pelinegra menor. —Necesito café. —

Lexa y Lena le ayudaron a Jade a preparar el café mientras las demás esperaban. Segundos después vieron a Jade tomar una cacerola y un cucharón y subir por las escaleras.

—¿No me digas que? —murmuro Clarke.

—Va a despertar a Tori golpeando la cacerola con el cucharón mientras grita fuego. — dijo Sikowitz. —Si, eso es lo que hará. Luego bajara corriendo las escaleras y se pondrá detrás de la persona que crea que tiene más poder. —

—O de la persona que crea que Tori respeta mas. —agrego Cat.

Todas se vieron entre ellas y sabían que las que terminarían en medio de todo el desorden serían Lena o Lexa. Segundos después escucharon los ruidos de los utensilios siendo seguidos por los gritos de fuego de Jade. Trina no puedo evitar reírse. Escucharon los utensilios golpear el suelo y a Jade bajar corriendo las escaleras mientras se reía a carcajadas para luego ponerse detrás de Lexa y Lena.

Tori bajo y todas podían ver el enojo en los ojos de la morena. Trina, Maggie y Clarke no podían dejar de reírse ante la idea de Jade, tenían que darle crédito a la pelinegra y agradecían que no tuvo la oportunidad de despertarlas.

—Buenos días.— dijo Kara con voz dudosa.

—¿Que diablos fue eso? —pregunto la morena para luego ver a Bella quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de Jade. —Se supone que me tienes que avisar cuando alguien entra a la casa. —

Los demás rodaron los ojos. —Tocino.— dijo Trina atrayendo la atención de la bola de pelos. Tori rodó lo ojos ante eso.

—Iré a cambiarme. — murmuro la morena menor.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Jade quien tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

—¿Que? —pregunto Jade al ver que todos las estaban viendo.

—¿Segura que no deberías de estar en un manicomio? —pregunto Lexa.

—Nah.— respondió Jade.

—Yo creo que si.— dijo Alex. —Se peleo con un niño de cinco años en el parque. —

—Ni me lo recuerdes.— murmuro Jade.

—Te da pena.— dijo Lena con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Me da rabia. — dijo Jade. —El mocoso creyó que sería divertido lanzarme arena. Su mamá no estaba muy contenta después de enterré al mocoso. —

—¡¿Que?! —gritaron las que no conocían a fondo a la pelinegra.

—¿Sigue vivo? —pregunto Kara con preocupación.

—Por desgracia.— murmuró Jade ganándose una mirada asesina de todas las personas en la cocina.

Ninguna de ellas lo podía creer, esa pelinegra si que estaba loca. Sikowitz y Cat estaban entretenidos al ver las caras de sorpresa y miedo en esas mujeres.

—¿Leyeron mis antecedentes, no? —pregunto Jade mirando a Alex y Maggie, estas asintieron. —Supongo que habrán leído que mande a una estúpido mocoso al hospital. —

Alex y Maggie asintieron, las demás los miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tori escucho lo que la pelinegra había dicho y se quedó quieta, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—Estábamos en sexto grado. —dijo Jade mientras señalaba a Cat. —Era el primer día de escuela de Nicole y el idiota era uno de octavo año, creía que seria buena molestar a Nicole y luego hacer llorar a Cat. —

Cat sonrió un poco ante eso, Jade siempre la había defendido de todos y aun lo seguía haciendo.

—Todos sabían que si se metían con Cat terminarían en la enfermería. El idiota lo sabía pero decidió ignorarlo, así que la hizo llorar. Cat me pidió que no hiciera y trato de que le hiciera una promesa de meñique.— ante eso todas levantaron una ceja. —Siempre cumplo mis promesas. — murmuro la pelinegra. —Bueno, en uno de los recesos el idiota fue y empezó a molestar a Nicole. Nicole al igual que yo siempre se mete en problemas, pero esta vez no fue de esa manera ya que el la golpeo y yo lo vi. El idiota terminó con una de mis tijeras en la pierna. —

Cat y Sikowitz solo podían negar con la cabeza.

—Lección, nunca te metas con mi familia. —dijo Jade.

—Estoy lista. — dijo Tori interrumpiendo.

—Creo que mi vida estará llena de susto. — dijo Lena mientras negaba con la cabeza al escuchar todo lo que Jade había dicho. Lexa sintió, sus días tranquilos habían terminado.

—¿De quien fue la idea de movernos a Los Ángeles? —pregunto Clarke.

—Lena y Lexa.—

—No se si darles un abrazo o un golpe— dijo Alex con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Jade tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Es bueno que vuelvan a leer la historia desde el inicio, hice algunos cambios, espero que les gusten. Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, nadie me dijo que la universidad iba a ser tan dificil.

Capítulo 9

Casi todos estaban en la camioneta que Jade había rentado, a excepción de ella, Bella y Tori. Tori iba hacer que Bella se sentara al lado de Lena pero Jade no se lo permitió.

—Bola de pelos.—llamó Jade atrayendo la atención de Bella. —Adelante y al centro.—

—¿Como es que Bella se puede ir adelante y yo no?— se quejó Sikowitz frunciendo el ceño.

—Bola de pelos no hará una estupidez mientras manejo y tú si.— replicó la pelinegra.

—Mentiras.— se defendió el loco.

Cat rodo los ojos y eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie. —Seis meses atrás.— dijo la pelirroja. —Jade te rapo por completo.— ante eso Jade dejo salir una carcajada, había sido una de sus mejores ideas. —Cuando decidimos ir a Texas, manejando intentaste asustar a Jade y casi nos estrellamos.—

Sikowitz miro a Cat y se encogió de hombros. Las demás estaban con la mandíbula desencajada al saber que esos tres eran problema puro.

—Además nos faltan dos personas.— dijo Jade.

Tori no dijo nada, dejo que Bella se subiera y luego se subió ella en el asiento del pasajero. Jade no dijo nada.

—¿Quien falta?— preguntó Cat con confusión.

—Hayley y Tara.— dijo Jade empezando a manejar, en ese momento Lena y Lexa empezaron a dudar si era buena idea dejar que la pelinegra manejara.

Maggie y Alex sonrieron al ver qué Jade acariciaba la cabeza de Bella como si fuera lo más normal de hacer con la compañía de alguien que apenas conocía.

—Tú hermana se llama Nicole, ¿No es así?— pregunto Maggie.

—Si.— dijo Jade.

—¿Porque no la trajiste?— pregunto Kara.

—No hace falta— escucharon la voz provenir del ultimo asiento. Las chicas no podían negar que la chicas las había asustado.

—¿Desde cuando estas ahí? — pregunto Kara con sorpresa.

Nicole se encogió de hombros. —Desde que salimos de la casa de Jade. —

Cat se puso a reír al ver que Sikowitz se había quedado sorprendido de ver a las menor de las West, sabia que su mentor era despistado.

—¿Creíste que vendríamos sin Nicole? — pregunto Cat mirando a su maestro.

—Pensé que con un demonio teníamos nuestras manos llenas, pero ahora son dos— se quejo el loco de los cocos provocando que las hermanas West se pusieran a reír.

—Lyn. — llamo Nicole provocando que todas las chicas se confundieran. —¿Traes café? —

Jade solo levanto el termo con café, las demás miraron a Jade con el entrecejo fruncido al no entender porque Nicole el había llamado Lyn de la nada. Sikowitz lo noto y se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra no les había dicho su nombre completo a las demás, Cat solo rodo los ojos.

—Su primer nombre es Jadelyn.— dejo el loco y las demás entendieron.

Lo que saco a todas de su asombro fue cuando Nicole empezó a saltar de asiento en asiento a pesar de que estaban ocupados.

—¿No puedes pedir que te pasen el café? —pregunto Cat viendo como las chicas se incomodaban al tratar de evitar que Nicole las golpeara.

—¿Tu crees que me lo va a pasar? —pregunto Nicole mientras trataba de no golpear a Lena con el pie.

Cat se detuvo a pensar y sabia que las hermanas gustaban de hacerse la vida imposible todo el tiempo. Nicole llego hasta Jade y tomo el café, se sorprendió al ver a Bella al lado de su hermana mayor. Fue cuando Nicole cayo en cuenta de cuantas mujeres habían en la camioneta. Cat y Sikowitz vieron el rostro de realización de la menor de las West y se pusieron a reír.

—En lugar de reírse como idiotas deberían de hacer las presentaciones. — se quejo Nicole.

—Se nota que es hermana de Jade. — dijo Lexa con un sonrisa en el rostro.

Cat decidió interrumpir y hacer las presentación, cuando Cat por fin dijo el nombre de Tori y Bella, la menor de las West enarco una ceja y miro a su hermana mayor.

—¿Así que ustedes perdieron contra Lyn? — inquirió Nicole.

—Por desgracia— dijo Clarke.

—Aun no entiendo como lo hizo— murmuro Kara.

Nicole miro a todas y noto que todas se preguntaban los mismo. —¿Ella mezclo las botellas y esperaban a que perdiera? — pregunto la menor mientras miraba como Jade aparcaba el carro y Tori bajaba.

—Ahora tiene sentido.— dijo Maggie.

Nicole rio por lo bajo. Jade era alguien con planes raros que siempre le funcionaban.

—Vaya que sin son lentas.— dijo Jade desde el asiento del conductor con una sonrisa socarrona.

Todos rodaron los ojos ante eso.

—¿Quien mas ira? — pregunto Nicole mirando a su hermana.

—Nos encontraremos con las demás en la marcha.— dijo Jade, eso atrajo la atención de todos en la camioneta. Todos pensaban que solo ellos eran los que irían, pero por lo visto se habían equivocado.

—¿De cuantas personas estamos hablando? — pregunto Lexa con el entrecejo fruncido, todos notaron como Lexa y Lena estaban muy serias.

Jade solo rodo los ojos, y empezó a contar cuantas personas mas irían con ellas a la Marcha del orgullo Gay. Ante eso los ojos de las demás se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿Llamaste al ejercito o que demonios?— dijo Alex al ver que las pelinegra ya había pasado de las diez personas.

—Creo que conté bien.— dijo Jade para si mismas. —Solo son 27 personas mas.—

—¡Y lo dices con esa tranquilidad! —grito Clarke.

—No sean dramáticas, todas esas personas son las que siempre están en mi lista de personas con las que voy de vacaciones.— se quejo Jade, Cat miro a Jade y abrió los ojos como platos al entender de quienes estaba hablando su mejor amiga.

—Jadey, por favor dime que no harán nada estúpido— rogo la pelirroja. —El año pasado fue demasiado para mi, ella quiso pintar mi cabello color amarrillo. Jadey, yo amo mi cabello rojo.— se quejo Cat haciendo pucheros.

Ante eso Nicole y Jade dejaron salir una enorme carcajada. —Lo se— dijo Jade entre risas. —Fue divertido verte correr por todos lados tratando de escapar de sus garras.—

—Me esta dando miedo.— dijo Kara al ver la cara de terror de Cat.

—Y si nos vamos a casa.— propuso Clarke.

—Si se van.— dijo Jade viendo como Hayley y Tara subían. —Me las pagaran y si creen que será fácil, pregúntenle a Sikowitz que le paso cuando no fue a una de mis exposiciones solo por quedarse a ver los Muppets.—

Todas voltearon a ver al único hombre y vieron como este se ponía pálido. —¡Jade! — grito Sikowitz. —¡Dijiste que jamás hablaríamos de eso! —

—Lo dije pero no lo prometí.— se quejo la pelinegra empezando a manejar.

Maggie fue la valiente que se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Que fue lo que paso? —

Cat y Nicole estaban que se morían, ambas estaban sosteniéndose el estomago al solo recordar lo que la pelinegra había hecho.

….

—¿Así que no vendrás a mi exposición?—dijo Jade con seriedad.

—Van a dar un especial de los Muppets, Jade.— se quejo el loco de los cocos. —No me lo puedo perder. —

Jade enarco una ceja y sonrió con malicia. Si su mentor no iba ella se iba a vengar.

El día de la exposición Jade vio a Cat, Nicole y a su padre en el museo pero no a su mentor "Esto es la guerra, Erik Sikowitz." pensó Jade con malicia.

Los días fueron pasando y Jade no hacia nada para vengarse de su maestro, este pensó por un momento que a la pelinegra se le había olvidado. "La conoces desde que es una niña, a ella jamás se le olvidan las cosas." pensó Sikowitz.

Jade y Cat entraron al museo y se dirigieron a sus oficinas, luego de unas horas Sikowitz noto que Jade estaba actuando demasiado normal para su gusto, cuando Jade vio a Sikowitz solo le sonrió.

"Esto ya me dio miedo." pensó el loco. "Mejor me voy a casa antes de que algo pase."

Cat miro desde la puerta de su oficina la interacción entre Jade y Sikowitz y negó con la cabeza, esos dos parecían niños pequeños con sus juegos tontos.

Sikowitz entro en su casa, miro a todos lados pensando que en cualquier momento alguien lo iba a atacar de la nada, pero no fue de esa manera.

—Dime Erik.— escucho la voz de Jade provenir desde la sala. —Creíste que iba a olvidar que me dejaste plantada el día de la exposición.—

—Pero…pero Jade, eran los Muppets.— se quejo Sikowitz.

Jade se levanto del sofá, ante tal movimiento Sikowitz retrocedió.

—Cuando llegues mañana al museo tendrás una linda sorpresa.— dijo Jade para irse de la casa, dejando a un Sikowitz muy confundido y con temor de lo que Jade fuera a hacer.

Al día siguiente, Sikowitz entro al museo con lentitud. Cuando vio a todos las encontró pinturas de el. El recordaba cada una de esas fotos que ahora Jade había colgado en toda las paredes del museo. Vio una foto de el en ropa interior y gruño por lo bajo, no sabia como Jade había encontrado esa foto que se tomo cuando tenia 25 años.

Luego encontró otra foto, en esa estaba lleno de estiércol. Lorik se había puesto creativa ese día y le había lanzado estiércol a la cara.

—Jade.— se quejo Sikowitz. —Porque esas fotos.— gimoteo.

Luego vio otra foto, maldijo por lo bajo por no haberse desecho de esa foto. Lorik y Jade le habían pintado la cara, Sikowitz nunca había entendido como su hija se prestaba para las travesuras de Jade. Mientras que Nicole y Cat le habían puesto una peluca.

Cada foto en el museo eran las fotos mas vergonzosas que el hombre tenia, no sabia porque no se había deshecho de ellas, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era como demonios Jade las había encontrado.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando encontró una foto de el casi desnudo. Sabia que eso probablemente había traumado a Jade pero al parecer a la pelinegra poco le importaba traumar a todas las personas que trabajaban con ellos.

—Okay, okay— dijo Sikowitz. —Perdón, prometo ir a todas tus exposiciones. Aun cuando den especial de los Muppets.—

Ante eso Jade sonrió y les dijo a los de seguridad que le ayudaran a quitar las fotos antes de que abrieran el museo.

…

—Tengo que ser sincera y decir que esa fue una de las mejores venganzas que Jade ha hecho.—dijo Nicole.

Todas las demás miraron al hombre, este tenia un sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de lo que Jade había hecho.

—¿Quien es Lorik? — pregunto Tori.

Ante eso Sikowitz se tenso un poco, eso no paso desapercibido por Lena y Lexa quienes fruncieron el entrecejo.

—Mi hija.—dijo el loco de los cocos. —Pronto la conocerán. —


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ahora las chicas podían decir que tenían miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en esa marcha, pero no podían negar que están curiosas de ver quienes eran veinte y siete personas que Jade había invitado o que quizás ya tenían planeado asistir.

—Así que, ¿Como es que conoces a tantas personas? —pregunto Clarke con curiosidad. Las demás pusieron atención, no podían negar que ellas también estaban curiosas de saber eso.

—Culpa de Cat y Sikowitz.—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros. —Ellos siempre están detrás de mi haciendo que socialice con medio mundo, así que, digamos que entre tanto idiota pude encontrar personas con buen sentido del humor.—

—¿Define buen sentido del humor? —pregunto Lena con una ceja enarcada, la cual no tenia efecto en Jade, ya que, estaba manejando. Pero no se podia decir lo mismo de Kara, a lo cual Alex solo rodo y Maggie se puso a reír.

Jade se quedo en silencio, tratando de buscar una manera de explicar lo que la otra pelinegra le había preguntando. —Creo que no se puede explicar.—dijo Jade con seriedad.

—¿Por que? —pregunto Lexa.

Lexa le había dicho a Lena lo que Tori y ella habían hablado en la oficina, las dos pelinegras ahora estaban en la tarea de saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Jade. Lo ultimo que ellas querían eran que su pequeña fuera lastimada, quizás, no eran familia de Tori, pero ambas la querían como si fuera su hija y no iban permitir que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

—No tengo amigas normales.—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Cat, Nicole y Sikowitz asintieron ante ese comentario.

Las demás escuchaban y habían notado que, en realidad, Lena y Lexa estaban interrogando a Jade, pero nadie se atrevió a decirles nada. Tori se dio vuelta y enarco una ceja a lo cual recibió el mismo gesto de las mujeres, eso provoco que la morena se quedaran callada. Las demás que no conocían muy bien que había pasado pensaron que era normal, pero las demás se estaban riendo por lo bajo.

Esas tres siempre se retaban enarcando la dichosa ceja. Tori nunca le iba a ganar a Lena y a Lexa, porque cuando se les metía algo en mente, ni sus esposas eran capaces de hacerles cambiar de opinión.

—¿Que te llevo a pintar y escribir? —pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

Nicole miro a las mujeres que interrogaban a su hermana, Nicole no era tonta, sabia que algo estaba pasando. La menor de las West decidió quedarse callada y esperar a que las mujeres dijeran algo fuera de lugar para hablar. Ella era una West y como tal tenia que proteger a su familia.

—Nunca encaje en las escuelas normales.—dijo Jade. —Siempre me estaba metiendo en problemas, actuando cuando no quería hacer la tarea.—Maggie y Alex miraron a Cat y esta asintió. —Siempre me salía con la mía, era material que ya sabia y me daba flojera volverlo hacer.—

Trina miro a como Sikowitz y Nicole habían dejado de prestar atención y poner a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras, rio por lo bajo cuando vio a Nicole pedirle a una de sus sandalias a Cat y la pelirroja solo rodara los ojos, pero al final termino accediendo ante el pedido de la menor. Luego vio como Nicole golpeaba a Sikowitz con la sandalia o viceversa.

La mayor de las hermanas Vega se preguntaba si en realidad Sikowitz solo era su mentor a su tío lejano perdido.

Jade siguió con su relato. —Mis padres ya no me decían nada después de recibir muchas llamadas de la escuela, no paso nada hasta que Belkis, el hermano mayor de Cat se aburrió y decidió llevarme al museo Hollywood Arts.—Jade trata de no distraerse y poder encontrar aparcamiento. —Sikowitz apareció de la nada y creyó que iba a ser divertido asustarme y termine golpeándolo en las bolas.—ante lo dicho el loco hizo gesto de dolor al recordarlo. —El decidió que todos los fines de semana iría al museo y desde entonces el me ayudo a encontrar algo en lo que fuera muy buena, la escritura vino primero y luego la pintura. —

Maggie y Alex rodaron los ojos porque a pesar de que la pelinegra encontró algo en lo que era buena, esta seguía metiéndose en cada problema.

—Llegamos. — anuncio Jade.

Todos bajaron de la camioneta. Kara y Clarke estaban mas que felices al poder hacer algo con sus esposas sin la interferencia del trabajo. Todos se quedaron quietos al ver que una pelinegra de ojos verde jades le daba vuelta a Jade y le pegaba una bofetada.

Maggie y Alex estaba preparadas para detener lo que fuera a pasar, incluso Lena y Lexa estaban atentas. Pero se quedaron quietas al ver que Jade le devolvía la bofetada.

—¡Idiota me dolió! —se quejaron las dos pelinegras al mismo tiempo para luego decir. —¡Ese era el punto! —volvieron a decir para luego darse una mirada asesina.

Jade se miro al espejo, noto como su mejilla se estaba poniendo roja, pero cuando miro a la otra chica sonrió al ver que estaba en las mismas.

—Dile a tu novia que te ponga un collar. — dijo Jade.

—Ya quisieras que te lo pongan a ti. — replico la pelinegra. —Nicole, Cat, Loco. — saludo.

—Reina Malvada. —dijo Nicole una sonrisa maliciosa al saber que la pelinegra odiaba que le llamara de esa manera.

Clarke iba a hablar para hacer las presentaciones pero se quedo callada al ver a mas personas acercarse. Pudo reconocer a algunas personas en ese grupo y se sorprendió al saber que Jade tenia muchos amigos con poder.

Maggie reconoció a alguien entre el grupo. —Nicole Haught. —dijo la morena con una ceja enarcada.

—Maggie. —saludo la pelirroja. —No sabia que estaban aquí. —agrego después al ver a Alex y saludarla.

Jade miro a su alrededor y si que eran un grupo enorme. —No tenemos tiempo, así que, hare esto rápido. — dijo Jade. —Chicas. — dijo mirando a las mujeres que habían llegado con ella. —Estos son Nicole, Waverly, Wynnona. —dijo Jade cuando decía el nombre la persona levantaba la mano. —Willa, Dolls, Doc, Eliza y Rosita. —

Los nombrados saludaron y se hicieron a un lado para que Jade pudiera presentar a los demás. —JT, Perrie, Leah-Anne, Jessy. — las chicas sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado. —Luego tenemos a Carly, Sam, Spencer y Freddie.—

Tara y Hayley miraban como sino pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo, pero sabían que no eran las únicas.

—Pensé que estabas jugando cuando dijiste el numero de personas que iban a venir. — dijo Clarke con la boca abierta.

—Todavía no termino. —dijo Jade sonriendo con orgullo. —Seguimos con Camila, Normani, Dinah, Ally, Taylor, Sofía. —

—Tu animal, ¿Yo que soy? —

—La Reina Malvada. —respondió Jade con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cállate, Maléfica. — replico la pelinegra. —Soy Lauren. —se presento al saber que Jade no lo iba hacer.

—¿Donde esta André? —pregunto Jade con una ceja enarcada.

Ante la mención de tal nombre Tori y Trina fruncieron el entrecejo, pensando que quizás Jade estaba hablando de otra personas llamada de esa manera.

—Estoy aquí. — dijo el chico de trenzas. Este se sorprendió al ver a Tori y las demás en el lugar. —Así que, Ryder tenia razón, los demonios están en Los Ángeles. —

—¿Se conocían? —pregunto Cat con confusión.

—Conocía a las hermanas Vega cuando estaba en la preparatoria. — dijo el chico. —Luego de tiempo conocía a las demás. —

—¿Donde esta Robbie? —pregunto Trina. Todas se dieron cuenta de que tan pequeño era el mundo.

—Se detuvo como a comprar un refresco junto a Ryder. — dijo André encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sean maleducados. —se quejo Jade y todos los presentes la vieron con una ceja enarcada, provocando que Jade solo rodara los ojos. —Aun no termino. Algunos ya se conocen otros no así que mejor hago las presentaciones como se debe. — se quejo la pelinegra.

Jade vio como Lauren y su hermana murmuraban al sobre como ella no sabia lo que era ser amable o educada, esas dos luego se las pagarían.

—Estas son Bella, Tori, Trina, Lena, Lexa, Clarke, Kara, Tara, Hayley, Maggie y Alex. — se apresuro a decir Jade. —Ahora vámonos que venimos a divertirnos. —Jade no le dio la oportunidad a los demás de responder y empezó a caminar. —Bola de pelos, sígueme. —

Ante eso Tori enarco una ceja, al parecer Jade había olvidado que Bella no era suya, pero todo tipo de protesta murió cuando vio a la bola de pelos seguir a la pelinegra. Tori solo rodo los ojos, aun seguía sin entender porque Bella seguía a Jade como si se tratara de ella.

—Maléfica. — llamo Lauren. —No vayas a matar a nadie. —agrego con seriedad, eso provoco que Jade se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para ver a Lauren. —Beck esta aquí. — dijo para tomar la mano de Camila y empezar a caminar.

—Esto se va a poner bueno. —dijo Wynnona con una sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Donde hay alcohol? —pregunto después provocando que muchos rodaran los ojos.

Alex se acerco a Wynnona. —Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. —

Ante eso Wynnona enarco una ceja. Maggie al ver la cara de confusion de la mujer se acerco. —A ella le gusta tomar. — le dijo la policia, ante la nueva información Wynnona sonrió y sus hermanas rodaron los ojos.

—Estos son todos, ¿Verdad? —pregunto Kara un poco nerviosa al ver a todas esas personas en el aparcamiento, sabia que eso podia atraer la atención y provocar especulaciones.

—No. —respondió Lauren. —Faltan cuatro personas mas. —

—Pero Jade dijo que eran solamente veinte y siete y ya se mencionaron a esas veinte y siete personas. — dijo Lena con confusion.

—Jade es buena en la escritura y pintura no en las matemáticas. —respondió Waverly riéndose por lo bajo al ver la mirada asesina que la mencionada le estaba dando, pero sabia que Jade no le iba a hacer nada.

—Lo podemos ver. —murmuro Lexa por lo bajo pero Jade le pudo escuchar.

Jade decidió ignorar a las mujeres y seguir caminando, ella si quería ir a la marcha y si se ponían a hablar no lo iba a lograr.

—Esperen. — llamo la menor de las West.

—¿Que? — se quejo Jade ya harta de que la detuvieran.

—Se que hay dos Alexandra y eso ya esta resuelto. — dijo Nicole apuntando a Lexa y Alex. —Hay dos Jade y también esta solucionado. —agrego mirando entre Jade y JT. —Ahora el asunto es que hay dos Nicole. — agrego apuntándose a ella y a Nicole Haught.

Jade solo se les quedo viendo. —Pueden llamarle Clifford. — dijo mientras miraba a Nicole Haught.

—¡Hey! —se quejo la pelirroja. Jade solo se encogió de hombros. Los demás se pusieron a reír por lo bajo.

—Es un buen apodo. —dijo Lauren a lo que Wynnona asintió.

Jade al ver las caras de todos dejo salir un suspiro. —Le para la West menor y Nick para Clifford. — dijo Jade a los que todos asintieron pero aun así Nick le dio una mirada dura por llamarle Clifford. —Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde. —se quejo la pelinegra.

Jade pudo salir del aparcamiento sin que nadie la detuviera, Bella a su lado como si nada, Jade podia sentir los pasos de todas las personas detrás de ella, parecían un escuadrón pero eso era lo que lo hacia mas divertido.

Sam y Cat empezaron a hablar, Carly y Camila llevaban su propia conversación pero sin darse cuenta hasta Tori junto a JT se les habían unido. Trina iban hablando con Maggie, Willa, Eliza y Rosita. Alex, Wynnona y Doc iban nombrando las mejores marcas de alcohol. Taylor, Sofía y Le al ser las menores en el grupo iban en su mundo. Ryder, Robbie -quienes se unieron después- Spencer, Freddie y André no tenían pena de ver a cada persona que pasaba a su lado.

Lauren, Waverly, Lexa, Lena y Jade iban hablando, a muchos se les hizo extraño ver a Waverly entre tanto cabello negro pero la cara de felicidad decía que si se estaba divirtiendo. Clarke, Kara y Perrie estaban entretenidas haciéndose dibujos con los colores de la bandera en el rostro. Sikowitz solo iba disfrutando de la compañía de todos, el loco veía como Bella iba de Jade a Tori y viceversa. Dolls, Nick, Leah-Anne y Jessy veían como todos se estaban empezando a divertir al escuchar las canciones de Panic! at the Disco. Dinah, Normani y Ally se habían puesto a bailar con un grupo de chicas y chicos que estaba cerca.

Jade había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar a Beck pero sabia que André y el eran muy buenos amigos, así que, era una misión difícil.

—¡Lena! —grito Kara para atraer la atención de su esposa. —Ven. —llamo la rubia, Lena decidió acercarse a su esposa y aceptar el hacerse un dibujo en el rostro.

Todos al ver los dibujos de las rubias decidieron hacerse uno.

—Me pareció ver a Satanás. —dijo Lauren atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿Segura? —pregunto Jade a lo que su casi gemela asintió. Luego la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Jade les dio a entender que la pelinegra iba hacer algo estúpido.

La vieron ir al establecimiento mas cercano y preguntarle a la persona a cargo algo.

—¿Que creen que haga? —pregunto Clarke con curiosidad.

—Si somos sinceras. —dijo Le. —Con mi hermana nunca se sabe, ella esta loca. —ante ese comentario todos se rieron. Le daban crédito a la menor de las West al ser honesta, su hermana mayor si estaba loca.

Vieron a Jade salir con un megáfono del establecimiento y todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Satanás! —se escucho el grito de Jade por medio del megáfono. Todas las personas alrededor voltearon a ver a la pelinegra.

—No la conozco— dijo Willa apenada de toda la atención que su grupo estaba recibiendo.

—Estoy contigo. —dijo Eliza por lo bajo a lo que Carly y Camila asintieron. Le dieron la espalda a Jade para que nadie dijera que estaban juntas.

—¡Maléfica! —se escucho la respuesta.

Luego vieron a Jade devolver el megáfono y volver al grupo con una sonrisa de victoria, todos negaron con la cabeza ante las tácticas de la pelinegra, minutos después vieron a cuatro mujeres acercarse a ellas.

—¿Tenían que hacer eso? —pregunto la rubia alta de ojos azules.

—Brittany, tu sabes la respuesta a eso. —dijo Jade. —Ellas son Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel. — dijo Jade.

Jade decidió que era mejor dejar que las cuatro chicas conocieran a las demás en lugar de decir la lista de nombres otra vez. Eso les pasaba por llegar tarde.

—Tengo hambre. —se quejo Trina. Muchos rodaron los ojos, pero luego se dieron cuentas de que ellos también tenían hambre.

Lena decidió buscar un buen lugar donde podían comer bien, tenia que tomar en cuenta que Maggie era vegana, no quería dejarla de lado para satisfacer a todos los demás. Cuando Lena les dijo el lugar, todos aceptaron a ir.

—Cat. —llamo Santana, la pelirroja se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que Lauren también se acercaba a ellas. —¿No hay ningún pretendiendo al que tengamos que amenazar? —pregunto la morena, Lauren miro a Cat fijamente mientras Jade y Le se divertían al ver como Cat trataba de no ver a Trina para que las dos mujeres frente a ella no la fueran a amenazar.

—No. —dijo Cat con nerviosismo.

Trina al escuchar eso se puso seria, pensó que ella y Cat tenían algo pero por lo visto no era de esa manera. Sikowitz, quien estaba al lado de la Vega mayor decidió hacer algo al respecto. El loco sabia que lo que Cat quería hacer era conocer a la morena sin la presión de las otras al tratar de evitar que alguien se quisiera pasar de listo o lista con la pelirroja.

—Ella lo que esta haciendo es evitar que esas dos te maten. —susurro Sikowitz. —Ellas dos, Wynnona, Jade, Le, y Quinn protegen mucho a Cat, casi todos los pretendientes de Cat siempre salen corriendo al no poder pasar la prueba de la interrogación de todas esas mujeres. —

Trina dejo salir un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Quinn. Jade y Le estaban divirtiéndose al ver que Trina pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella y Cat se traían algo.

—Jade. —Sam atrajo la atención de la pelinegra. —¿Tienes espacio en tu casa? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jade frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que todos excepto el grupo de que ya estaba con ella se le quedaba viendo.

—Hay hoteles. —dijo Jade a lo que Wynnona rodo los ojos.

—No me dan alcohol gratis. — se quejo la Earp.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—dijo Alex a lo que Maggie rodo los ojos.

—No hay tanto espacio en mi casa. —se quejo Jade. —Somos Le, Cat y yo.—

—Mi casa tiene espacio. —ofreció Tori provocando que su hermana y las demás la miraban con sorpresa. —Solo tendremos que comprar algunas cosas. — agrego la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Tori podia sentir las miradas de las chicas, pero estaba tratando de ser mas amigable y tratar de entender que era lo que Jade buscaba en ella. Ante ese hecho solucionado todos se dispusieron a ordenar su almuerzo. Pero no podia faltar las peleas entre Jade y Lauren.

—Deja de joder.—se quejo Jade atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—Tu deja de joder. —se quejo Lauren.

—¿Ustedes no son gemelas o algo así? —pregunto Clarke con inocencia.

Dinah escupió el agua que estaba por tomar al ponerse a reír, las demás la vieron con sorpresa y podían ver como Normani y Ally se reían.

—¡Ven! —se quejo Dinah. —¡No soy la única que piensa que estas dos fueron separadas al nacer y ahora están aprovechando el tiempo perdido! —

—No. —dijo Jade. —No somos gemelas. —murmuro por lo bajo sacando un par de tijera y ponerse a picar la servilleta que tenia enfrente. Sin darse cuenta Lauren había sacado una navaja de bolsillo y se había puesto a cortar las flores que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

Todos los presentes las vieron y se rieron por lo bajo al notar que las chicas eran muy similares aunque quisieran negarlo.

—¿Por que estas tan callada, Hobbit? —le pregunto Santana a Rachel.

—No me llames así.—se quejo la morena.

Risas y murmurios se hicieron escuchar por toda la mesa. Fue en ese momento que Perrie decidió hablar.

—Todos estamos muy felices aquí. —dijo la rubia. —¿Como demonios pagaremos la cuenta? —pregunto, provocando que todas las conversaciones y peleas cesaran y la mesa quedara en completo silencio.

—¿Alguien vio el precio de la comida? —pregunto Rosita un poco nerviosa.

Al ver que todos negaban, muchos se pusieron pálidos. Lexa y Lena estaban disfrutando de las caras de preocupación de todos en la mesa. Las dos pelinegras dejaron pasaran unos minutos, se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas peleas entre todos al tratar de calcular la cantidad de dinero que iría a necesitar y lugar sacar los porcentajes que cada quien necesitaba poner.

—¿Los sacamos de su miseria? —le pregunto Lena a Lexa, Clarke y Kara solo se podían reír al ver lo que sus esposas estaban haciendo. Lexa asintió.

—Escuchen. —dijo Lexa atrayendo la atención de todos. —Lena y yo pagaremos la cuenta. —

—Todo este tiempo se estuvieron divirtiendo ver como peleábamos. —se quejo Jessy. Las dos pelinegras asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Al parecer han estado pasando mucho tiempo con Jade. —dijo Dolls a lo que todos asintieron.

Lauren y Santana notaron como Beck se sentó al lado de Jade, ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos al saber que era lo que el chico iba a intentar.

—Jade. —llamo Beck sonriendo.

—No estoy de humor. —dijo Jade, el chico decidió ignorar la advertencia de Jade y mover su silla mas cerca de la de Jade, la pelinegra dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio al saber que en cualquier momento Beck intentaría pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros, ella tendría que hacer algo que probablemente la metería en problemas.

Lexa y Lena veían lo que estaba pasando con detenimiento, podían ver las miradas divertidas y otras muy serias. Lo único que ambas pelinegras podían pensar era en que habrían problemas.

Beck levanto el brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Jade, la pelinegra estaba pensando en romperle uno o quizás dos dedos al chico. Pero, para sorpresa de todos escucharon un gruñido, Jade miro a su lado y por un momento había olvidado que Bella no se había despegado de su lado.

—Deja tus manos donde están.—dijo Jade. —O dejare que la bola de pelos te deje sin descendencia. —

Beck miro a Bella, se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaba Bella de su pantalón y decidió no tentar a la suerte.

—No sabia que tenias mascota. —dijo Waverly. —Siempre pensé que eras mas una persona de gatos.—

—Yo también lo pensé. —dijo Nick. —Te la pasaste jugando con Calamity Jane cuando nos visitaste. —

Jade solo se encogió de hombros. —No es mía. — agrego la pelinegra. —Es de Vega. —

—Por que no hacemos algo que hará nuestra vida mas fácil. —dijo Camila al ver la confusion en el rostro de todos. —El grupo que estaba con Jade puede ser grupo A y nosotros el B.—

—Apoyo a Camila en eso. —dijo Carly. —No sabemos muy bien quien es quien, y se pone mas confuso. —

—Vega soy yo. —dijo Tori. —Aun no se porque Jade no me llama Tori o Victoria. —agrego la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te sorprenderías al saber que ella tiene un apodo para cada persona en esta mesa. —dijo JT. —Ninguno de nosotros sabe porque tenemos ese apodo y ella no se da la molestia de explicarnos. Di que el que te llame por tu apellido es normal.—

—Solo puedo decir que tengo una mente creativa. —dijo Jade.

La pelinegra se puso a ver a cada persona que estaba en esa mesa, noto que de todas las parejas en si eran almas gemelas, vio como Leigh-Anne y Jessy hablaban pero no actuaban como JT y Perrie, frunció el entrecejo al no entender porque esas dos chicas no estaban saliendo. Tenia entendido que vivían juntas como Tara y Hayley, pero en el hilo rojo que las unía podia ver nudos, lo cual quería decir que las chicas se estaban haciendo las tontas en cuantos a sus sentimientos.

"Están muy idiotas como para no darse cuenta." pensó Jade mientras sentía como Bella se subía a su regazo. —¿Se te perdió algo? —le pregunto Jade a la bola de pelos. Pero solo recibió una lengua en su mejilla.

—Creo que se quiere recostar en tus pechos. —dijo Eliza al ver a Bella empezar a ponerse cómoda sobre Jade. —Le agradas demasiado. —agrego después.

—Con esas almohadas quien no. —dijo Lauren para luego recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Camila. Ante eso la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros.

—Seria algo incestuoso. —dijo Lauren para luego mirar a Jade a los ojos, ambas pelinegras hicieron señas de que vomitarían. Risas se hicieron escuchar por toda la mesa.

—Por lo menos hay algo de normalidad. —dijo Willa ante lo que Lauren había dicho.

Siguieron hablando hasta que la comida fue servida, Jade noto que Beck había mantenido la distancia y agradeció que Bella no lo dejara acercarse. Quizás se robaría a la bola de pelos para que fuera su guarda espaldas personal.

Cat miro a Jade detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. —Jade. —llamo Cat. —No puedes secuestra a Bella para que sea tu guardaespaldas personal. —

Jade escupió su bebida y miro a Cat detenidamente. —¿Cómo demonios haces eso? —pregunto Jade.

Tori dejo caer el tenedor en su plato al escuchar lo que la pelirroja había dicho, luego miro a Jade. "¿En serio?" pensó la morena.

—Te conozco muy bien. —dijo Cat con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Sigo pensando que eres una persona de gatos. —comento Waverly.

—Los gatos son unos demonios. —se quejo Jade.

—Tu era Maléfica. —le dijo Santana.

—Satanás me lo dice. —replico Jade.

Después de eso Lauren, Jade, Santana y Wynnona se empezaron a pelear llamándose de todos los sobrenombres que podían encontrar. Tori y los demás solo veía de un lado al otro, no podían negar que esas chicas eran muy entretenidas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Decir que todos se habían divertido era poco, con tantas personas con quien hablar y conocer, y saber que tenían muchas cosas en común había sido lo mejor. Jade podría estar loca pero cuando se trataba de hacer amigos, la pelinegra sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Las peleas entre Lauren y Jade los habían mantenido entretenidos por unas cuantas horas, luego vieron a la menor de las West y a la menor de las Jauregui pelear. Todos se dieron por vencidos al tratar de entender a las hermanas.

—¿Creen que dejen de pelear?—preguntó Kara

Muchos negaron con sus cabezas. —Cuando se trata de Jauregui y West en el mismo lugar, solo resta a esperar a que se cansen o se distraigan con otra cosa. — dijo Dinah mientras veía de un lado a otro.

Muchos dejaron salir un suspiro de derrota. —¿Como conocieron a Jade? —pregunto Jessy tratando de distraer a los demás de las peleas de las hermanas.

—Fuimos al museo H.A. —respondió Tori. —Lena y Kara ya la conocían. —

Las mencionas asintieron, y los demás trataban de entender cómo era que Jade siempre terminaba haciendo amistad con las personas menos esperadas. El grupo B como Camila les había puesto, miraron de Jade a Lena de Lena a Jade y se dieron cuenta de que las dos mujeres tenían algunas cosas que las podían hacer pasar por hermanas, como si Lena fuera su hermana mayor. Segundos después miraron a Lexa y llegaron a la misma conclusión, Jade sabía con quién se relacionaba y con quien no, aunque con Beck no podía hacer nada, el chico no entendía un "No" por respuesta pero lo que les daba alegría era saber que la pelinegra tenía a una bola de pelos que la protegía.

Las hermanas Jauregui y West habían dejado de pelear, por lo que todos daban las gracias. Santana solo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que causó que Rachel se asustara porque la única persona capaz de causar esa enorme sonrisa en el morena era Brittany y esta estaba distraída hablando con Waverly.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo? —preguntó Rachel un poco dudosa.

La atención de todos se dirigió hacia Santana con rapidez, sabían que no tenían que descuidarse de las maldades de Satanás si querían seguir con vida.

—Nada. —respondió Santana encogiéndose de hombros. Jade y Lauren entrecerraron los ojos, sabían que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Que te traes entre manos? —preguntó Lauren cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Sabemos que no sonríes de la nada. —

—Solo tengo unas preguntas que se que harán enojar a Maléfica. —respondió la morena con desinterés.

Jade dejó salir un suspiro, Santana sabia como hacerla enojar de manera muy fácil. Jade no dudaba que las preguntas fueran hacer enojar a Lauren, Taylor y a Le.

Lena y Lexa fruncieron los entrecejos al darse cuenta de que de una u otra manera habrían problemas, pero no podían hacer absolutamente nada, aunque quisieran. Tori se acomodo, sabía que era lo único que podía hacer. Esas chicas estaban locas y ella solo tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Se que aunque te diga que no preguntes, lo vas a hacer. —dijo Jade dejando salir un suspiro. —Así que, pregunta de una buena vez. —

—Muchos aquí sabemos que faltan dos personas. —empezó a decir la morena. —¿Que paso entre tu, Costia y Valeria? —

Ante los nombres saliendo de la boca de Santana, Lexa y Tori se tensaron. Ambas estaban pidiendo internamente que Santana no estuviera hablando de las mujeres que ellas creían. Clarke tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un pequeño apretón, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la ojiverde. Trina se acerco a Tori lentamente para no alertar a los demás del estado de su hermana, pero Nick y Wynonna se dieron cuenta con facilidad.

Jade se levantó del sofá y como si fuera su casa se fue a la cocina, Tori solo rodo los ojos ante las acciones de la pelinegra.

—¿En serio? —le dijo Rachel a Santana. Muchos sabían que desde que las dos mujeres mencionadas habían dejado de ir a todas las reuniones, nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Jade que era lo que había pasado.

—¿Que? —se quedo la morena. —Es una pregunta válida, y quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ellas para que Jade mandara a Valeria al hospital. Si se dan cuenta Jade es una persona volátil pero cuando se trata de amigos ella haría cualquier cosa, ella y Valeria se conocían desde hace mucho y luego pasó eso.—

Kara y Trina abrieron los ojos como platos ante la nueva información. Tori seguía mirando hacia la cocina, esperando a que Jade regresara y les explicara algo. Esperaron unos minutos para luego ver a Jade regresar con una taza de café en las manos.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —pregunto Jade con seriedad.

Lena y las demás se sorprendieron al ver a la pelinegra tan seria. Al parecer Jade era una cajita de sorpresas.

—Curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes. Tu y ellas se llevaban bien y en cuestión de días mandaste a Valeria al hospital y casi haces lo mismo con Costia. —

Jade se dejó caer en el sofá de golpe pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no tirar su preciado café.

Jade se quedó mirando su café por unos minutos, tratando de buscar la manera en como decir lo que había pasado. Santana y los que conocían las relaciones entre Jade, Costia y Valeria estaban esperando por una respuesta.

—La respuesta simple es que me mintieron. —dijo Jade con seriedad.

—Te he mentido y no me has hecho lo que les hiciste a ellas. —dijo Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jade rodó los ojos, por supuesto que Santana no se iba a quedar con esa respuesta tan simple. La pelinegra podía notar que todos estaban callados, esperando por su respuesta y no se atrevían a decir o preguntar nada.

—Costia fue la primera en mentir. —dijo Jade, Lexa se tenso ante eso y para su suerte no pasó desapercibido para Jade. —Estaba en New York en ese entonces, Cat y Sikowitz habían ido de paseo porque me encontraba de malhumor. —Todos rodaron los ojos ante eso, cuando Jade estaba de buen humor. —Costia llego a mi apartamento llorando, diciendo que su pareja la había dejado en la calle. —

Lexa frunció el entrecejo, sabia que eso era mentira. Desde el momento que Jade menciono New York sabia que tenia que ser la misma persona que ella conocía. Quiso opinar en el asunto, pero Clarke se lo impido, primero tenían que escuchar toda la historia.

—¿Y? —se atrevo a decir Sam. Sin duda a la rubia no le estaba gustando nada lo que se estaba a punto de decir.

—Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. —dijo la pelinegra. —No soy estúpida, soy una buena actriz y se cuando alguien me está mintiendo, ella creía que me podía ver la cara y que le abriría las puertas de mi casa así por así. —Jade se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Deja de hacer tantas pausas. —se quedo Wynonna. —Eso me pone de los nervios y no creo que Tori se ponga feliz cuando me termine todas sus botellas. —Waverly y Willa solo rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por su hermana, con o sin nervios se terminaría todo el alcohol de la casa de Tori.

—Le dije que no se podía quedar en mi casa. —dijo Jade con seriedad. —No teníamos espacio. —la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Si que eres dura. —dijo Rachel dejando salir un suspiro.

—Es mejor ser de esta manera a que piensen que vas a hacer todo solo por unas simples lágrimas que no valen nada. —gruño la pelinegra.

—¿Donde se quedo? —pregunto Waverly.

Lexa podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse cada vez mas. Costia ya no significaba nada para ella, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que las mentiras de esa mujer no habían terminado el día que salió de su casa. No entendía cómo era posible que Jade la hubiera conocido. El mundo era muy pequeño.

—No tengo idea, no me importo en ese momento y no me importa ahora. —murmuro Jade, todos sabían del carácter fuerte de la pelinegra pero en momentos como ese aún les costaba entender cómo a de poda decir esas cosas con una seriedad tan fuerte.

—¿Sobre que te mintió? —pregunto Santana, la morena no estaba jugando. Jade había ido muy lejos al dejar a quien decía ser su amiga en la calle después de que su pareja la echara de la casa. Ahora que había abierto esa pequeña caja, no se detendría hasta saber toda la verdad.

—Dijo que su pareja en ese momento la había dejado, cuando la verdad había sido que ella le había engañado, no solo con una persona sino con muchas. —

—¿Como sabes eso? —dijo Lexa por primera vez. Jade podía ver la tensión en los hombros de la pelinegra mayor.

—En esta sola hay dos detectives, dos policías y un investigador. — dijo Jade. Wynonna volteo a ver a Dolls instantáneamente, pero este negó con la cabeza, luego miró a Nicole y está también negó, la única que sabía que le podía ayudar a Jade era Eliza.

—Eliza. —llamo Wynonna, la rubia dejó salir un suspiro.

—Sabes que es una emergencia cuando Jade te llama a las dos de la madrugada. —se defendió Eliza encogiéndose de hombros. —De todos aquí, ella sabe que no diría nada. —

Todos los que conocían a la rubia sabían de que esta estaba diciendo la verdad, nadie podía sacar información de ella.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —pregunto Rosita con confusion.

—Jade me pidió que mantuviera todo en secreto hasta que alguien se atreviera a preguntarle qué había pasado con esas dos. —

Doc and Dolls veían de un lado a otro, desde que esas mujeres entraron en sus vidas nada había sido aburrido. Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra, esta parecía estar demasiado tranquila para el gusto de los demás.

—¿Cómo es que tu conoces a Costia? —pregunto Jade mirando a Lexa.

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pelinegra mayor, no esperaba a que Jade se fuera a dar cuenta de lo tensa que se encontraba en esos momentos. Clarke frunció el entrecejo, no quería que Lexa se sintiera presionada a contestar.

Jade miro detenidamente a Lexa. —Se cosas que muchos aquí no saben. —dijo Jade. —Al igual que tú me tomo mi tiempo en observar las reacciones corporales de las personas a mi alrededor. Desde que Santana mencionó a Costa y a Valeria, tu y Vega se tensaron. —

La menor de las West veía a los demás poner cara de sorpresa, ella solo podía sonreír. Jade era de otro mundo y muchos solo se atrevían a ver su lado bromista, gótico y malhumorado. Cat solo dejo salir un suspiro, esto no iba a terminar nada bien, lo podia presentir.

Lena decidió intervenir antes de poner a Lexa y Tori en una posición incómoda. —Que tal si primero nos explicas cómo es que tu las conoces, qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes y luego te contaremos nuestra parte. —dijo la CEO de L-Corp.

Jade rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Lena estaba tratando de hacer, pero lo dejo pasar. No quería estar discutiendo con Lena porque sabía que iban a durar mucho tiempo.

—Le pedí a Eliza que averiguara qué era lo que en realidad había pasado con Costia, lo que Costia había dicho era mentira, su pareja no la había dejado. —empezó a contar Jade. —Costia se dio el lujo a costa de la fortuna que su pareja tenía en ese entonces y decidió tener aventuras fuera de su relación, término embarazada de quien sabe quien. —

Ante eso Lexa se sentó derecha en el sofá, Costia le había dicho que el bebé era de ella, pero aparentemente era una mentira más a la pila.

—Trato de usar su embarazo para quedarse con la chica con la que estaba. — prosiguió la pelinegra y eso confundió a muchos. —La pareja de Costia era intersexual. —comentó después de ver las caras de confusión de todos. —No le funciono, la chica no quería saber nada de ella, después de que naciera el bebé le harían una prueba de ADN pero antes de que eso pasara decidió abortar. Costia sabia de quien era el bebé o eso quiero creer. —

Santana cada vez más entendía porque Jade había hecho lo que había hecho y no la culpaba.

—Después de todo eso, ella llego a mi apartamento pidiéndome ayuda nuevamente, pero yo ya sabía la verdad. Me negué, lo que ella hizo no se le hace a nadie. Valeria le ayudo y con eso mi amistad con Valeria se empezó a deteriorar. —

Quinn estaba viendo de un lado a otro, esperando a que alguien hiciera la pregunta que todos querían saber ahora. Pero sabía que todos estaban procesando toda la información, así que, decidió hacerla ella de una vez por todas.

—¿Que paso con Valeria? —pregunto Quinn. —La mandaste al hospital. —

—Me hizo enojar. —se quejó Jade frunciendo el entrecejo con fuerza.

—Todos aquí te hacemos enojar y no has mandado a ninguno de nosotros al hospital. —dijo Perrie por primera vez, las demás se había mantenido calladas, absorbiendo toda la nueva información.

Lauren solo miraba a Jade con seriedad, ella y esa pelinegra tenían mucho en común y podía entender porque Jade no permitiría que le vieran la cara de estúpida. No culpaba a Jade por querer protegerse de esa clase de persona. Lauren miró a Sam y esta tenía la cara de ir entendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando, ninguna era estúpida.

Jade dejó salir un suspiro. —Se metió con quien no se debía meter. —dijo Jade. —Puedo permitir que hablen mal de mi pero solo de mi, mi familia es un punto y aparte. Ella mencionó a mi madre y dijo cosas que sobre ella, como si la hubiera conocido cuando no lo hizo y bueno no lo iba a permitir. —

—¡¿Que?! —dijo Le con enojo. —¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —pregunto la menor de las West, en su rostro se podía ver el enojo. A pesar de tener pocas memorias de su madre, eso no evitaba que se sintiera sobreprotectora de la persona que más ama y extraña.

—Déjalo así Le. —dijo Jade. —Me encargue de eso. Valeria hizo lo mismo que Costia, con la única diferencia que la chica con la que estaba la encontró con un hombre en su cama. —

—Eso sí es un drama. —murmuró Willa a lo que muchos asintieron.

—Se que hay algo que no nos estás diciendo. —dijo Maggie con el entrecejo fruncido. Santana, Alex y Wynonna sintieron ante eso.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. —dijo Jade.

—¿Qué es lo que esconde? —pregunto Clarke. La rubia estaba demasiado tensa para el gusto de Lexa.

—Escondo muchas cosas. —dijo Jade con seriedad tratando de rodar los ojos. —Muchas que a nadie le interesan, pero si quieren saber porque hice lo que hice fue porque nadie merece que lo lastimen de esa manera. —

Lexa y Lena podían ver que había algo que la pelinegra no quería decir. Pero no iban a preocupar, Octavia y Raven se encargarían de tener toda la información posible. Si no pudieron hacer nada con Valeria, harían algo para evitar que Jade lastimara a la pequeña de las hermanas Vega.

—Ahora dejaran de darle vueltas al asunto y responder cómo es que las conocen. —se quejo Jade. Ella ya había cumplido con contar que era lo que había pasado, ahora les tocaba a esas chicas decirle cómo era que conocían a Costia y a Valeria.

—La persona a la que Costia engaño soy yo. —dijo Lexa.

Todos menos el equipo A quedó en shock, se esperaban todo menos eso. Jade miro a Tori y en ese momento entendió que era lo que había pasado.

—Valeria me engaño. —dijo Tori en voz baja.

Jade se levantó de golpe del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio. Todos sin excepción se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de la pelinegra, eso era algo que no se esperaban.

Ahora Jade entendía porque Tori había estado muy desconfiada con sus avances, Valeria ya le había hecho mucho daño. La pelinegra se sintió un poco satisfecha de haber mandado a esa chica al hospital, pero sus ganas de buscarla y hacerle más daño se estaban haciendo presente.

"Que tanto me tomaría burlar a dos policías, dos detectives y un investigador." pensó Jade mientras se toca la barbilla.

Jade volvió a entrar a la casa, Le y Cat se levantaron del sofá y se quisieron acercar a la Jade pero esta levanto la mano. Todos vieron las acciones y decidieron quedarse quietos, no querían empeorar las cosas. Ambas chicas sabían que eso quería decir que no quería que nadie se le acercara. La pelinegra tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su moto, Cat sabia que eso no era nada bueno. Todos observaban las acciones de la pelinegra.

—Jadey. —llamo Cat. —No vayas hacer nada estúpido, por favor. —pidió la pelirroja. —Sikowitz fue al aeropuerto a recoger a Lorik, Belkis está de viaje como para que nos ayuden a sacarte de la cárcel otra vez. —

Maggie, Nick y Alex se levantaron de golpe del sofá, no querían que Jade fuera a hacer algo realmente estúpido, quizás Nick no tenía ninguna jurisdicción en Los Ángeles pero ayudaría a mantener a Jade segura de una u otra manera.

—Jade. —llamo Lauren

Todos miraron a Lauren con curiosidad, no esperaban que esta fuera a intervenir. Lauren se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia Jade con tranquilidad, levantó la mano y Jade sabía que Lauren quería las llaves de la moto.

—Dámelas. —dijo Lauren con seriedad.

—No. —respondió.

—Tu no vas a manejar. —replico Lauren. —Se lo que quieres y te voy a acompañar. Pero en este momento no estás en buen estado para manejar y lo sabes, así que evítate problemas y quitarte las llaves de mala manera y vámonos. —

Jade dejó salir un suspiro y le dio las llaves a Lauren, sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo salió de casa. Lauren se dio vuelta para ver a todos.

—Hablaré con ella. —dijo la pelinegra. —No prometo que no hará nada estúpido pero por lo menos evitare que busque a esas dos y las mande al hospital otra vez. —

—Te cuidado. —dijo Camila acercándose a la pelinegra. —Ustedes dos juntas son un peligro para la ciudad. —

Lauren solo rodo los ojos y le dio un beso a Camila para luego salir de casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Jade y Lauren estaban preparándose para irse, Lauren era lo que iba a manejar.

—¿Sabes que si le haces un pequeño daño a mi moto te mandare al hospital? —dijo Jade con seriedad.

Lauren solo rodo los ojos, sabía del amor de Jade con su moto y la entendía. —Sabes que comparto tu amor por las motos, así que las amenazas no hacen el efecto que estas buscando. —

Las dos pelinegras se miraron a los ojos, tratando de intimidarse mutuamente pero no lo habían logrado. Ambas tenían el mismo aguante. Nada de lo que hicieran les iba a funcionar.

—Solo súbete, Maléfica. —se quejó Lauren al final, sabía que tenían que ir a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que las demás les fueran a interrumpir con sus preocupaciones. Lauren estaba consciente de que Jade podía ir y hacer algo realmente estúpido, pero si era sincera lo mismo se aplicaba para ella. Ese era uno de los motivos por lo que los demás no las dejaban solas.

Jade sin esperar más se subió a la moto, se sentía rara ya que era la primera vez que no la estaba manejando, y en ese momento supo que no volvería a dejar que nadie más condujera su moto.

—¿A donde iremos? —pregunto Jade con curiosidad, no era como que Lauren no hubiera estado en Los Ángeles antes, solo que no sabia cual era su destino.

—Lejos, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —replico Lauren con seriedad.

Durante el pequeño viaje ninguna de las dos pelinegras dijo una sola palabra. Quería estar en un lugar tranquilo y con una café en la mano. Sabían que esa conversación requería de su bebida favorita para estar completa.

…..

Camila no estaba tan preocupada como los demás, ella sabía que Lauren trataría de hablar con Jade, y si algo iba a pasar se lo dejaría saber.

Cat y Le por otra parte estaban preocupadas por lo que la pelinegra fuera hacer. Ambas estaban conscientes de que Lauren y Jade enojadas eran un desastre total y no quería que se fueran a meter en algún problema.

Tori por otra lado estaba confundida por la reacción de Jade ante lo que Valeria le había hecho. ¿Por que había tenido esa reacción tan fuera de lugar? Tori sabia que tenia que hablar con Jade sobre ese tema, pero no estaba segura de que Jade quisiera. Solo le restaba esperar.

—¿Creen que ellas vas a estar bien solas? —preguntó Lena con un poco de preocupación.

—Ambas juntas son un peligro.— dijo Cat. —Pero si hay alguien que entiende mejor a Jade esa es Lauren. Solo nos resta esperar a que no nos llamen desde la estación de policías y todo esta bien.—

Eso no ayudó a calmar a los que estaban preocupados por lo que las dos pelinegras fueran a hacer. Maggie y Alex se estaban riendo por lo bajo, sabían que sus días jamás serian aburridos con Jade junto a ellas.

…..

En su camino Lauren se detuvo y junto con Jade compraron un café, luego de unos minuto más llegaron a un parque, lejos de las personas y del ruido del tráfico. Jade empezó a caminar lentamente con Lauren a su lado.

—Tori es la indicada.—dijo Lauren de la nada antes de tomar un poco de café. —Por eso tu reacción al saber lo que Valeria había hecho. —

Jade de detuvo dejando salir un suspiro, de todas las personas que ella había conocido en su vida, Lauren era la única a parte de ella que podía ver el hilo rojo del destino.

—¿Sabes que tu reacción no fue la mejor? —inquirió Lauren con seriedad. —Actuaste muy mal, parecías una loca. —

—Lo se.—dijo Jade. –Mi reacción levantaría muchas sospechas en Lexa y Lena más que en las demás. ¿Desde cuando he estado cuerda? —replicó Jade con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Que piensas hacer? —dijo Lauren ignorando la pregunta de Jade.

Jade miro a Lauren a la cara y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Lauren estaba muy seriedad, sabía que ese tema era algo importante para ambas y que tenían que ser muy honestas.

—Tenia planes de como hacer que Vega me tuviera mas confianza, pero con lo que sé ahora sé que no será nada fácil, no después de que se entero que fui amiga con la persona que le rompió el corazón en pedazos.—

Lauren decidió sentarse en el suelo, espero hasta que Jade hizo lo mismo para hablar. —Tu sabes que ahora no te puedes dar por vencida. Si, fuiste amiga con Valeria pero ahora todos saben que fue lo que ella y tus motivos para mandarla al hospital. Eres Maléfica y muchos esperarían una estupidez como esta de todos modos.—

Jade rodó los ojos. —Hay que ver quien habla de estupideces. Sabias quien era Camila para ti desde la primera vez que la viste, pero decidiste esperar años para tener el valor de decirle tus sentimientos.—

Lauren dejó salir un gruñido ante eso. –Sabes que no fue fácil.—se quejó la pelinegra.

—Solo di que tenias miedo y ya.—dijo Jade con una sonrisa burlona. Lauren solo rodo los ojos, no le iba a dar el gusto a Jade de escucharle decir que tenía miedo de que Camila la rechazara después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas. Las discusiones, el silencio cuando salían con las demás, los miradas llenas de tristeza, los comentarios hirientes.

—¿Esto quiere decir que tienes miedo? —replicó Lauren enarcando una ceja.

—¿Miedo yo? Por favor.—dijo Jade. —Sabes que esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario desde hace mucho tiempo. Por ahora solo dejare que Vega y Lexa hagan sus preguntas sobre Valeria y Costia, luego ese tema no se volverá a tocar.—

—¿Crees que ellas quieran saber más sobre eso? —pregunto Lauren. —Quiero decir, esas dos dejaron malos recuerdos en ellas, no creo que quieran volver a recordar algo tan doloroso.—

—No se, les daré la oportunidad de que hagan sus preguntas. Ellas sabrán lo mejor, tu sabes que cuando se trata de lastimar a alguien puedo ser muy buena pero esta vez es diferente.—

Lauren le dio un sorbo a su café. —¿Le dirás a Tori? —

Jade no era estúpida, sabía a qué se refería Lauren con esa pregunta. Jade dejó salir un suspiro. —¿Camila lo sabe? —

Jade miro a Lauren esperando una respuesta. Lauren asintió lentamente. —Se enteró hace unos meses. Luego de que ayudará a Dinah y a Mani, esas dos ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, casi doloroso verlas darse miradas. Camila noto mi insistencia en que Dinah y Mani salieran en una cita y me pregunto. No tuve más opción que decirle la verdad, si le mentía ella se daría cuenta.—

—¿Como se lo tomó? —Se atrevió a preguntar Jade. Sabía que las dos chicas aun estaban juntas, pero eso no quería decir que Camila había tenido la mejor reacción.

—Me golpeo el brazo.—dijo Lauren, Jade solo pudo enarcar una ceja ante eso. Si era sincera no se imaginaba a Camila golpeando a Lauren en ningún momento. —Me dijo que porque no se lo había dicho antes, que porque había guardado eso por tanto tiempo cuando ella me podría haber ayudado. Luego hizo la gran pregunta.—continuó la pelinegra dejando salir un suspiro y sonriendo de medio lado. —Me pregunto si ella y yo éramos almas gemelas.—

Jade sonrió un poco ante eso.

—La hubieras visto, Maléfica. Estaba nerviosa, por unos segundos pensó que le iba a decir que no, pero cuando escucho mi respuesta gritó con tanta emoción.—

—Me alegra que ella se lo haya tomado de esa manera.—dijo Jade. –Alguien tan fea como tu tiene esa suerte.—se burló después.

—Cuidado.—dijo Lauren dándole una mirada asesina. –Luego dicen que soy tu gemela y eso quiere decir que tu también estas fea.—

—No seas estúpida.—dijo Jade. –Me has visto.—agregó después enarcando una ceja.

—Tu y tu jodido ego.—bufo Lauren.

…

Cat y los demás estaban perdiendo la cabeza al no saber qué era lo que Jade y Lauren estaban haciendo.

—No hemos recibido una llamada. —dijo Alex. —Eso es bueno, ¿No? —

Pero nadie tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando el teléfono de Camila. Todos se pusieron pálidos, Dolls y Doc dejaron salir un suspiro y se empezaron a preparar para salir a buscar a las dos pelinegras.

—Pon el altavoz. —dijo Wynonna. —Quiero escuchar que hicieron estas idiotas antes de ir y reírme de su estupidez. —

Camila solo rodo los ojos pero decidió poner el altavoz. —Lolo. —dijo Camila con un poco de duda.

"¿Pueden venir por nosotras?" Preguntó Lauren con una risa baja. Gruñidos se escucharon por todos lados, Lauren solo se reía de esa manera cuando estaba ebria.

—¿Que hicieron? —Pregunto Maggie.

"Espera." Dijo Lauren. "¡Jade deja de perseguir a ese niño, por el amor de Dios!" Todos escucharon el grito, sabían que esas dos terminarían en la comisaría.

"¡No!" Grito Jade de regreso. "¡Me lo voy a llevar!"

"¡No seas estúpida!" Dijo Lauren. "¡No te puedes llevar a ese niño solo porque se parece a ti!"

"¡Podría ser mi hijo!" Dijo Jade riéndose, Lauren solo negó.

—Lauren. —Dijo Camila dejando salir un suspiro. —¿Que demonios esta pasando? —

"Bueno, Jade compró dos botellas de tequila o eran cuatro." Lauren murmuró por lo bajo. "Ahora está siguiendo a un niño por todo el parque porque dice que se parece a ella." Explicó Lauren riéndose.

Lena dejó salir un suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien, aun no entendía cómo había terminado siendo amiga de Jade.

"¡Lauren, mira se parece a Camila!" Grito Jade mientras le mostraba a la pequeña.

"¡Me la llevo!" Dijo Lauren.

Wynonna junto a Santana no podían dejar e reírse ante las estupideces de las hijas de satán. Los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

—¿De quien fue la idea de dejar a esas dos salir solas? —Pregunto Quinn.

—De todos. —Respondió Perrie encogiéndose de hombros. —Nadie se opuso. —

—¿Cómo las vamos a encontrar? —Preguntó Kara al darse cuenta de que Lauren no estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Camila.

—Yo se como. —Dijo la menor de las West. —Puse un localizador en el teléfono de Jade en dado caso de que algo como esto pasara. —

Todos fan las gracias que por lo menos una de las hermanas eran un poco sensata.

—Lena, Lexa, Camila, Cat y Tori vienen conmigo. —Dijo Le con seriedad. —Los demás se quedan aquí, les llamaremos cuando las tengamos a nuestro lado. —

Nadie sabía que era lo que menor estaba haciendo pero era mejor no discutir, tenían que apresurarse y evitar que Jade y Lauren fueran a hacer algo grave. Nicole le hizo señas a Cat para que se llevaran la camioneta que Jade había rentado, la pelirroja solo asintió y las demás la siguieron sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Cual es el plan? —Pregunto Lena sin mas.

—Cat manejara, yo me traeré la moto de Jade. Lena y Tori se encargaran de Jade, Lexa y Camila de Lauren. —Dijo Nicole con seriedad. —Jade y Lauren son tercas y nos harán difícil el traerlas a casa por eso pedí que tú y Lexa viniera, Jade y Lauren no las conocen muy bien así que les tendrán un poco mas de respeto. Camila sabe como Lauren reacciona bajo la influencia del alcohol. Y Tori bueno quizás logre hacer que Jade la escuche. —

Mientras tanto Lauren y Jade habían dejado de perseguir a los niños, ambas estaban cansadas, mareadas y le que estuvieran vestidas de negro no les ayudaba con el calor. Ambas seguían bebiendo de las botellas de tequila mientras esperaban a que las fueran a recoger.

Jade sabía que su moto estaba ahí, pero no estúpida como para manejar ebria. No solo era su vida la estaba en peligro.

—¿Crees que ya vengan? —Pregunto Lauren.

—Supongo. —Murmuró Jade mientras miraba el cielo. —¿Crees que nos vayan a gritar? —

—Eso no lo dudo. —Replicó Lauren dejando salir un risa boba. —¿Quien crees que venga? —

—Camila, Cat y Nicole sin duda alguna pero quizás traigan a alguien más. —

—Estoy en problemas. —Se quejó Lauren mientras se terminaba la botella de tequila.

—¿Crees que te haga dormir en el sofá? —Pregunto Jade frunciendo la nariz por unos segundos.

—Nah. —Dijo Lauren. —Solo se que cuando se me pase la borrachera me va a gritar. —

Las dos pelinegras se imaginaron a Camila gritando y no pudieron evitar reírse ante la imagen. Se siguieron riendo hasta que se volvieron a marear.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Murmuro Jade.

Lauren abrió los ojos como platos y trato de alejarse de Jade, pero cuando se levantó se mareo y volvió a caer al piso. Las carcajadas de Jade no se hicieron esperar, pero se detuvo cuando sabía que iba a vomitar.

—Ire por agua. —Murmuró Lauren mientras se tambaleaba para llegar ir por agua para Jade. —No vuelvo a tomar de esta manera, y menos cuando me dejan sola con Jade. —Siguió murmurando la pelinegra.

Las chicas ya había llegado al parque donde encontrarían a las dos pelinegras. Camila fue la primera en salir de la camioneta y empezar a buscar a su pelinegra, no le tomo mucho en ver a Lauren cerca de una pequeña fuente. Se apresuró para llegar hasta donde estaba su novia. Esta seguía distraída, estando ebria no podía hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y el hecho de estar de pie y tratar de llenar la botella de agua era mucho.

—Estas en problema. —Dijo Camila asustando a Lauren. La pelinegra dejó caer la botella y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

—Ya no estamos persiguiendo a nadie. —Dijo Lauren mientras sonreía.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa de Tori, Dolls y Doc les ayudaron a llevar a Lauren y Jade al sofá, ya que las dos pelinegras se habían quedado dormidas. Santana y Wynonna no podían de dejar de reírse ante el estado en el que estaban las dos chicas.

Perrie, Jessy, Leigh-Anne había decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras Freddie y Spencer habían ido en buscar de materiales para una de la estatuas de Spencer.

No dudaban que Camila le fuera a gritar a Lauren y que Le y Cat le fueran a gritar a Jade, pero conocían a esas dos chicas y no les iban a poner atención. Nunca lo hacían.

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar y fruncieron el ceño porque no sabían quién podía ser. Los chicos se había ido de fiesta sin ellas y Dolls y Doc no habían querido ir con ellos. Tori decidió ir y abrir la puerta antes de que Bella fuera y empezara a gruñir y espantar a los nuevos invitados.

—Sikowitz.—Dijo Tori cuando vio al hombre, luego miró a la mujer detrás de este y dedujo que era la hija de este.

—Hola Tori. —Saludo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, miró a su hija y esta estaba sorprendida al ver a la morena. Su padre le había contado todo durante su viaje, ahora tenía a su hija frente a frente y esta no lo sabía. Lorik sabía que tenían que ser fuerte para poder estar en la habitación con su hija y no decir nada.

—Pasen.—Dijo Tori antes de que Sikowitz hiciera la presentación. —Robbie, Beck, André y Ryder salieron pero los demás están en la sala. —

Tori vio a Bella acerca a la nueva invitada como si la conociera. La morena ahora si estaba confundida, primero había sido Jade y ahora la hija de Sikowitz. A Tori eso no le estaba gustando nada.

Le y Cat corrieron a abrazar a Lorik provocando que las tres cayeran al piso con fuerza.

—Me dolió. —Se quejo Lorik.

—Te diríamos que lo sentimos pero estaríamos mintiendo. —Dijo Le con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso te pasa por irte por mucho tiempo y dejarnos con Jade. —Se quejó Cat golpeando el brazo de Lorik. —Sabes lo difícil que es mantenerla fuera de problemas. —

La risa de Lorik hizo que todos voltearan a verla y sonrieran. Sikowitz estaba feliz de ver a su hija reírse de esa manera después de tanto tiempo. Desde que lo que había pasado cuando perdió a Tori, su hija no se había reído de esa manera.

—Eres Lorik. —Dijo Clarke al ver que nadie se iba a molestar en presentar a la mujer.

—¿Tu eres? —Pregunto Lorik.

—Clarke Griffin. —Sonrió la rubia, Lorik frunció un poco en entrecejo. El nombre de la rubia se le hacia conocido.

Lorik solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Los demás decidieron esperar para poder presentarse como se debía.

—Hablando del demonio, ¿Donde esta? —Pregunto Lorik viendo a Cat.

—En el sofá—Respondió Santana. —Ella y Lauren decidieron emborracharse. —

Sikowitz dejó salir un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Lorik se acercó al sofá para ver a las dos pelinegra dormidas, y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—Lorik—Llamo Cat. —No hagas nada estúpido. —

Lorik solo rodo los ojos ante eso, ella le había enseñado todo a Jade y a Lauren. La castaña mujer miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de cuántas personas habían en esa casa. Suponía que la mayor parte eran amigos de Jade, porque reconocía a Wynonna, Santana, JT y a Carly, a sus grupos.

—Dejaré la bienvenida de esas dos para después. —Dijo Lorik. —Pensé que iríamos a la casa de Jade. —Agregó la mujer mirando a su padre.

—Jade se la pasa más aquí que en su casa. —Dijo Sikowitz. —Ellas son Tori, Trina, Lena, Lexa, Maggie, Alex, Kara, Clarke y Bella. —Mientras las mencionadas solo levantaban las manos a excepción de Bella.

Lorik miró a su hija y luego a Trina, no podía negar que ambas chicas se parecían mucho a pesar de no tener la misma madre. Sonrió un poco al ver que su hija tenía su cabello castaño. Luego miro a Lena y a Lexa, como olvidar esos rostro.

—Lena y Lexa y yo ya nos conocíamos. —Dijo la castaña

Todos miraron a las mencionadas y no podían ocultar la sorpresa. Esperaban todo menos que ellas conocieran a Lorik.

—Pero esa conversación la dejaremos para después. —Agrego Lorik mientras miraba a los lados. —¿Dónde está la cocina? —Preguntó mientras miraba a Tori, quien solo le señalo la dirección. Lorik camino hacía la cocina como si fuera su propia casa, tal y como Jade lo había hecho la primera vez.

—¿Que creen que haga? —Pregunto Kara, la rubia tenía dudas de cómo su esposa conocía a esa mujer.

Todos se encogieron de hombros para luego ver como Lorik regresaba con una espátula, un sartén, una jarrón de agua con hielo, dejar todo eso en la mesa cerca del sofá, regresar a la cocina, escucharon ruidos en la cocina. Tori por un momento pensó en ir y ver qué era lo que la mujer castaña estaba haciendo en su cocina pero después de unos minutos vieron a Lorik regresar con dos tazas de cabeza y un bote de pastillas.

—Sugiero que se muevan. —Dijo Lorik viendo como los demás estaban cerca de Jade y Lauren. —Ellas tendrán un duro despertar y si uno de ustedes están cerca saldrán golpeados. —

Lentamente todos se alejaron de Jade y Lauren, Camila no quería dejar a Lauren sola pero estaba segura de que si no lo hacía terminaría en el suelo.

Vieron a Lorik tomar la espátula y el sartén, acercarse a Jade y Lauren y empezó hacer ruido, Wynonna y Santana no podían evitar reírse ante la locura de la mujer. Maggie ahora entendía de dónde Jade sacaba todas esas locas ideas.

Las dos pelinegras se levantaron asustadas, Lorik no espero mucho y les tiro el agua encima. Las dos pelinegras estaban empapadas, enojadas, con un dolor de cabeza terrible, y con instintos asesinos. Lorik levantó las tazas de café y se las dio a las dos chicas.

Lexa y Lena solo podían negar con la cabeza. Tori estaba sorprendida ante lo que acababa de ver, Trina solo observaba el show con una sonrisa.

—Que demonios. —Se quejó Lauren mientras tomaba el café.

—Tenias que hacer eso. —Se quejo Jade, segundos después la pelinegra vio a Lorik y a pesar de su dolor de cabeza se lanzo para abrazar a la mujer.

—Esto no era lo que esperaba pero bueno. —Dijo Lorik con una sonrisa.

—Me las vas a pagar de eso no tengas dudas, pero por ahora te doy la bienvenida. —

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Lauren. —Pensé que estabas en Londres. —

—Mi padre me llamo. —Dijo Lorik golpeando las pierna de ambas pelinegras para que le dieran espacio para poder sentarse. —Sabes dónde está y quién es. Ahora solo tenemos que decirle la verdad y espero que podamos tener una buena relación. —

Lauren abrió los ojos como platos mientras que los demás las veían con confusión. No entendían nada de lo que ellas estaban diciendo.

—¿La podremos conocer? —Pregunto Jade. —Cuando te conocía no estabas en tus mejores momentos y quiero ayudar. —

—Yo también. —Dijo Lauren. —Y no quiero perderme la oportunidad cuando le patees las bolas. —

—Nadie le va a patear las bolas a nadie. —Dijo Sikowitz con seriedad. Tenían que evitar un gran escándalo.

Lorik, Jade y Lauren gruñeron ante comentario del hombre.

—No seas aguafiestas, Calvo.—Dijo Lauren. —Se lo merece y lo sabes. —

—Una patada no es lo suficientemente dolorosa. —Dijo Jade.

—Se les olvido trio de idiotas que hay policías y detectives aquí. —Dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

—¿Quienes? —Pregunto Lorik

Nick, Maggie, Alex, Eliza y Dolls levantaron las manos. —Diablos. —Se quejo la castaña. —Supongo que tendré sacar mis mejores trucos. —

Lena y Lexa veían como Lorik hablaba con todos en la sala, contando las locas historias de ella, Jade y Lauren. Cuando hacían enojar a Cat y a Le. ambas mujeres sabían que Lorik estaba buscando a su hija, ella se los había dicho el día que se conocieron por casualidad en Nueva York.

Lexa recibió una llamada. —Octavia. —Dijo Lexa mientras se alejaba del grupo.

"David y Erik Sikowitz tiene una enorme historia, pero están envueltos por culpa de Lorik." Dijo Octavia. "Lorik, es la hija de Erik. Ella y David tuvieron un romance pero cuando ella se enteró de que él estaba casado lo iba a dejar pero ella ya estaba embarazada."

Lexa miro hacía la sala, esto no le estaba gustando nada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lena y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Puso el altavoz pero asegurándose de que los demás no escucharan, lo que no sabían es que Jade estaba cerca de ellas.

—¿Sabes quien es la hija de Lorik? —Pregunto Lexa.

"No les va a gustar nada." Respondió Raven el lugar de Octavia. "Cuando Lorik tuvo al bebé, David se lo quitó y ese bebé o mejor dicho esa bebe es Victoria."

—Tenemos que evitar Tori se entere. —Dijo Lena. —No hasta que sepamos que no va a terminar lastimada. —

—Eso no va a pasar. —Dijo Jade asustando a Lena y Lexa. —Lorik tiene el derecho de decirle la verdad a su hija. —


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Para lo que leyeron "Te Esperaré Hoy y Siempre" lograran entender el recuerdo de Jade, para lo que no...bueno...supongo que tendrán que leer esa historia.

Capítulo 14

—Jade.— dijo Lena con seriedad. —No podemos permitir que Lorik le diga la verdad a Tori estos momentos. Eso la devastaría, el enterarse de la persona a la que mira como su madre y la ha protegido desde que tiene uso de razón no es nada de ella.—

—Entonces permitirán que Lorik siga sufriendo por culpa de David, he pasado mucho tiempo viendo a Lorik sufrir por no haber tenido la dicha de cargar a su hija, de verla crecer, ahora la tiene cerca y estoy muy segura que ni Lauren ni yo permitiríamos que nadie se meta.—gruño Jade. —Es mejor que Tori sepa la verdad lo más pronto posible a que después les tenga resentimiento por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.—

Lexa y Lena sabían que Jade tenía razón, si no le decían la verdad a Tori lo antes posible esta les tendría resentimiento. Lena dejó salir un suspiro al saber que Tori no tendría un momento de paz en los próximos meses, sabia que tenian que hablar con Lorik para ponerse de acuerdo y decirle la verdad a la menor de las hermanas Vélez. Lexa miro como Lena dejaba salir un suspiro y no tuvo que preguntar para saber qué era lo que la pelinegra estaba pensando.

—Tendremos que hablar con Lorik primero y luego con Holly.—Dijo Lexa con seriedad, sabía que iba a causar un enorme dolor en Tori.

—Eso o provocar que Tori se aleje de nosotras. Si eso llega a pasar las cosas no terminarán bien para nadie.—

Ambas pelinegras asintieron, miraron como Jade se les quedaba bien con una ceja enarcada. Jade no iba a permitir que Lorik siguiera sufriendo por el hecho de no poder estar en la vida de su hija. Jade sabía que no podía mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo, Lauren la conocía muy bien para saber que estaba ocultando algo, solo esperaba que todas esas mujeres se pusieran de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.

Tori miraba con curiosidad como Lena, Lexa y Jade hablaban alejadas del grupo, luego miró a la mujer frente a ella, Lorik, la menor no podía negar que sus facciones se le hacían conocidas. Tori siguió mirando como Bella se sentaba a la par de Lorik, buscando a que esta le diera una caricia la cual le fue dada en cuestión de segundos. La morena observaba como Lorik sonreía ante la atención de Bella y sin poder evitar sonrió. El ver a esa mujer feliz le daba alegría y no podía explicar porque.

Sikowitz observaba como su hija trataba de no ver mucho a Tori, como trataba de no decirle en ese mismo momento que ella era su madre, que su padre le había mentido, que ella la había estado buscando todos esos años, que la queria, que quería estar cerca de ella y poder conocerla. El loco de los cocos no podía evitar que una sonrisa triste apareciera en su rostro, aun le costaba mucho trabajo entender cómo David le había hecho tanto dano a la persona que decía haber amado, pero claramente Lorik solo había sido un juego para el.

Todos habían llegado a la casa de Tori, luego de hacer sus compras y de pasear por toda la ciudad. Muchos se alegraron al ver a Lorik, estaban feliz de que la mujer estuviera de vuelta y que por fin tendrían a alguien que les ayudará a mantener a Lauren y a Jade tranquilas. O al menos tenían la esperanza de que eso fuera a pasar.

Lexa y Lena seguían observando a todos en la sala de la casa, miraban como Lorik sonreía al ver a Tori y esta al no saber qué hacer le sonreía de regreso. Ambas pelinegras suspiraron, Lexa decidió que era mejor apresurar las cosas antes de que se fueran a salir de control.

Después de dos días en los que Lena y Lexa hablaban sobre qué hacer, habían decidido que lo mejor era hablar con Holly primero, querían preparar a la mujer antes que nada, Lorik ya sabía la verdad y solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar. Sabían que Holly podían ser la mujer más tranquila del mundo siempre y cuando no se metieran con sus pequeñas.

—¿Sobre qué necesitan hablar conmigo? —Preguntó Holly con seriedad, no era normal que Lena y Lexa le llamaran a menos que fuera para decirle que Tori y Trina estaban en problemas.

—Sabemos la verdad.—Dijo Lena ante lo que Holly frunció el ceño. —Sabemos que Tori no es tu hija y sabemos quien es su madre.—

Holly no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, Lexa y Lena sabían quién era la madre de Tori. Holly dejó salir suspiro tembloroso, no espera que las dos mujeres le fueran a dar tal noticia.

—¿Quien es? —Pregunto Holly.

Lexa y Lena no esperaban esa pregunta, esperaban a que Holly les fuera a preguntar "Cómo se enteraron que no soy su madre?" o algo por el estilo, pero esta les había sorprendido.

—Lorik Sikowitz.—Respondió Lexa sin tanto preambulo. —El dia de la fiesta en la empresa, David y Erik Sikowitz tuvieron una conversación muy rara, notamos que Erik le decía a David algo sobre Tori y nosotras no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.—

—Le pedimos a Octavia y a Raven que investigaran todo lo que pudieran sobre ellos y como estaban conectados.—Prosiguió Lena. —Hace dos días, Lorik llegó a Los Ángeles, ella y Tori se conocieron.—Ante eso Holly se tenso, no pensó que eso hubiera pasado tan rápido, la mujer estaba aterrada de que ahora había perdido a su pequeña. —Tori no sabe que Lorik es su madre biológica, ese dia Octavia y Raven nos llamaron y nos dijeron que era lo que había pasado. No sabemos como Tori se tomara esta noticia pero esperábamos que tu, Lorik y nosotras le dijéramos la verdad para que se de cuenta de que tiene todo nuestro apoyo.—

—No nos dimos cuenta pero Jade escuchó nuestra conversación.—Dijo Lexa dejando salir un suspiro. —Ella quiere que le digamos la verdad a Tori, de no ser de esa manera ella, Lauren y Lorik lo harán sin nuestras ayuda. Por lo poco que he conocido a Jade se que lo hará sin dudar, esa chica es de armas tomar.—

Holly se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar por la sala de su casa. No sabía cómo enfrentar eso, no sabia que tenia que hacer. Tenía pocas opciones, una era decirle la verdad a Tori y esperar a que su hija tomara una decisión, la opción dos era que todas le dijeran la verdad, y la última opción era dejar que Lorik y las demás se lo dijeran y perder a su hija para siempre. Pero aunque intentara buscar un lado bueno a las cosas sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Holly siguió pensando hasta que algo llegó a su mente.

"Su madre murió en la sala de operaciones." Recordó Holly lo que David le había dicho.

Holly tomó asiento al darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo David le había mentido. La madre de Tori no había muerto.

—Pensé que ella estaba muerta.—Murmuró Holly atrayendo la atención de las dos pelinegras frente a ella. —Mintió nuevamente y ahora por su culpa puedo perder a mi hija.—

Lexa y Lena no sabían qué decir ante la nueva información, no sabían hasta qué punto las mentiras de David iban a llegar, no esperaban que el hombre hubiera sido tan despiadado como para hacer tal cosa pero lastimosamente se habían equivocado.

—Lo que podemos hacer es hablar con Lorik.—Dijo Lena sacando a Holly de sus pensamientos. —Tu, Lexa, Lorik y yo podemos decirle a Tori la verdad, podemos darle la evidencia de que David es el culpable de todo es aquelarre. Ella merece saber la verdad y sabemos que Trina no la va a dejar sola.—

Lexa y Lena esperaban a que Holly pensara bien las cosas y que decidiera decirle la verdad a Tori porque de no ser así todo podría empeorar.

Holly sabía que si no le decía la verdad a su hija está probablemente terminaría odiandola, ante una noticia como esa Tori iba a necesitarla más que nunca tal y como lo había hecho cuando pasó lo de Valeria. No iba a permitir que su hija estuviera sola cuando más la necesitaba.

—Esta bien.—Suspiro Holly. —Hablemos con Lorik, quiero saber la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche, después tendremos que hablar como le diremos la verdad a Tori.—Lexa y Lena asintieron. —También quiero hablar con Jade a solas.—

Lexa y Lena fruncieron el ceño ante tal petición. No sabían qué era lo que Holly quería hablar con Jade y eso les preocupaba un poco.

…..

Ante la llegada de Lorik, Jade, Cat y Lauren estaban emocionadas, tanto que los demás no sabían cómo calmar a las chicas. Lorik había notado que Jade quería algo con su hija y solo podía enarcar una ceja ante eso. Había notado como Lauren y Camila siempre estaban juntas y después de que Lauren le dijera que ella y Camila eran pareja todo había tenido sentido. Luego vio a Cat y Trina, esas dos parecían querer hacer algo pero ante las miradas asesinas de Santana y Wynonna mejor se quedaban quietas. Lorik no podía evitar reírse ante eso, Santana y Winona siempre estaban bromeando e insultandose pero cuando se trataba de Cat siempre se ponían de acuerdo en protegerla.

Entre tantas conversaciones Lorik había desaparecido, Jade y Lauren sabían que cuando la mujer hacía eso no quería decir nada bueno. Ambas pelinegras se alejaron del grupo lentamente para que nadie sospechara de que se traían algo en mente.

—Lorik está tramando algo.—Dijo Jade con seriedad. —Nosotras seres su carnada sino hacemos algo la más rapido posible. Después de todo somos las unicas que saben como defenderse de sus locuras.—

Lauren miró a Jade y asintió. —Tienes que distraer a las chicas, haré unas llamadas para que nos traigan algo. Lorik sabe que nosotras queremos vengarnos por lo que nos hizo cuando llego asi que no se quedará de brazos cruzados.—

—No te tardes, sabes que Camila se dará cuenta antes que nadie.-—DIjo Jade dejando a Lauren a solas.

Jade se detuvo un momento al tener una corta de memoria de una de sus vidas pasadas. La pelinegra había empezado a tener esas imágenes de la noche a la mañana, no había entendido que era lo que estaba pasando pero luego de hacer unas pequeñas investigaciones logró entender todo.

Cada vez tenía recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, recordaba cuantas veces ella y Tori habían terminado juntas, cuantas veces ella y Lauren hacían travesuras y en un punto de sus vidas si habian sido hermanas gemelas. Cat y Trina siempre terminaban juntas a pesar de sus diferencias.

Lexa y Clarke habían sido parte de algunas de sus vidas. Al igual de la mayoría de las chicas. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Tori no tuviera en nombre de Clarke como segundo nombre o que ella no tenía el nombre Alexandra como segundo nombre. Quizás porque en esa vida esas dos mujeres estaban presentes y no solo eran un recuerdo.

—Después de que termines con todo esto, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante que está pasando.—Dijo Jade antes de dejar a Lauren a solas por completo.

Lauren solo asintió sin poder decir nada, se había preocupado un poco ante el tono de seriedad que Jade había usado para decirle que tenían que hablar. Jade no era de las que hablaba de lo que estaba sintiendo o lo que le estaba pasando o hablar en general.

Sin más distracciones Lauren se puso hacer las llamadas que tenía que hacer para estar lista, sabía que Lorik en cualquier momento llegaría y les haría una enorme broma.

Jade entró en la casa nuevamente se dio cuenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella, Lauren y Lorik se había ido. Jade noto como Camila se le quedaba viendo, como si esperara a que Lauren estuviera detrás de ella, la pelinegra quería reírse ante eso pero entendía por lo Camila estaba pasando. Sabía que Camila iba a estar al pendiente de Lauren después que ambas se emborracharan.

—Esta hablando con Clara.-—Mintio Jade, sabia que la morena le iba a creer.

Camila solo asintio y siguio su conversación con Normani y Dinah mientras que Ally tomaba una siesta en el sofá junto a ellas. Jade no entendía como la mujer podía dormir en es posición pero decidió dejarlo de lado. Segundos después Lauren entró, ambas pelinegras se vieron y en ese momento supieron que todo estaba listo.

—¿Donde esta Lorik? —Preguntó Willa con curiosidad.

Jade y Lauren se pusieron a reír ante eso. —Hasta ahora te das cuenta de que ella desapareció.—Dijo Jade enarcando una ceja.

—No solo que hasta ahora nadie se atrevió a preguntar.—Replicó Willa rodando los ojos. —Ustedes y ella siempre están juntas así que supuse que sabrían donde está.—

El timbre de la puerta distrajo a todos, Tori frunció el ceño pero decidió ir a ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió un poco.

—Tengo una paquete para Lauren Jauregui.—Dijo el chico frente a ella.

—Espera un momento.—Dijo Tori con confusión, entre y se acercó a Lauren. —Hay un pedido para ti.—

Lauren sonrió y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Jade tambien sonrio porque fuese lo que fuese, ella y Lauren iban a tener si venganza. Lauren entró con una caja en sus manos, los presentes estaban curiosos de saber qué era lo que la pelinegra había pedido.

—Lista.—Dijo Lauren mirando a Jade a los ojos.

—Lorik no sabré que la estamos esperando.—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Espera que estemos distraídas.—

Lauren asintió. Los demás estaban preocupados de los que fuese a pasar entre esas chicas y Lorik. Tori no podía evitar estas confundida, no quería que las chicas rompieran algo.

Jade y Lauren salieron de la sala hacía el patio, empezaron a sacar las cosas de la caja mientras que los demas se habian quedado en la sala sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las pelinegras.

Lorik entró en la casa como si fuera su propia casa provocando que Tori enarcara una ceja pero no dijo nada. Jade y Lorik hacían eso cada vez podían, Tori sabia que tenia que irse acostumbrando a que esas mujeres hicieran lo que ellas querían.

—¿Dónde están las hijas de satán? —Pregunto Lorik mirando a todos lados.

—Lauren recibió un paquete y ahora se encuentran en el pateo.—Dijo Dinah encogiéndose de hombros. —Supongo que te están esperando.—

Lorik sacó dos armas de su mochila provocando que Maggie, Alex, Nicole, Dolls y Doc se pusieran de pie rápidamente. La mujer se dio cuenta de las reacciones de ellos y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Antes de que Lorik pudiera responder Jade y Lauren entraron armadas también.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes.—Dijo Lorik. —Sabía que no me había equivocado, así que como buena amiga que soy les dejare dar el primer golpe.—

—Chicas piensen en lo que van a hacer, hay policías en la sala.—Dijo Nick con seriedad.

—Nos dejaras dar el primer golpe.—Dijo Lauren ignorando a la pelirroja. —Somos dos contra una, esperas ganar.—

Lorik se puso a reír ante eso. —Se sus debilidades chicas que no se les olvide quien les enseño a hacer esto. No olviden que desde hace mucho no han podido ganar. Ademas, Cat está de mi lado.—

Jade y Lauren miraron a Cat ponerse al lado de Lorik con dos armas. —No te atreveras a hacer esto Cat.-—Dijo Jade mirando a su mejor amiga. —Tu siempres estas en mi equipo.—

—No es nada encontra tuyo Jadey, pero Lauren me las debe desde el año pasado. Quería teñir mi cabello y tu no hiciste nada para detenerla.—Se quejo Cat haciendo un puchero.

—Tu sabes defenderte.—Dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros.

Lauren solo miro a Cat con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no había olvidado lo que había intentado hacer y sabía que la pelirroja iba a vengarse tarde o temprano. Lauren sin más disparó, golpeando a Lorik directamente en el pecho, todos dejaron salir un grito de horror. Alex corrió hacía Lorik se dio cuenta de que era pintura lo que la mujer tenía en el pecho.

—Paintball.—Dijo Alex calmando a los demás. —Pudieron habernos dicho, casi nos matan del susto.—

—Saben las reglas.—Dijo Jade. —No disparos a la cara, brazos o piernas.—

Cat le disparó a Lauren, mientras que Lorik y Jade se escondían. Los demás decidieron alejarse un poco de las chicas no querían salir golpeados. Tori noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Jade cuando había salido corriendo a esconderse, luego miró a Lorik quien también parecía sonreír. Tori trataba de entender pero hasta no poder hablar con ellas iba a estar confundida y curiosa.

Cuando Jade llegó a un lugar seguro dejó caer sus armas y tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

…...

 _ **"Ponte algo cómodo, a menos que quieras arruinar tu ropa."**_

 _ **Jade quitó el mantel y se encontró con unos pants gris, una camisa blanca holgada, unos tenis negro, unas gafas transparentes. Miro para todos lados pero el lugar parecía estar desolado. Sin más se cambió rápido, al levantar la camisa otra nota cayó al suelo.**_

 _ **"Elige tu arma favorita y que gane la mejor o la que se dé por vencida primero."**_

— _ **¿Arma? —Murmuró Jade mirando a su alrededor y miro otra mesa con un mantel, quitó el mantel encontrándose con diferentes tipos de armas, tomo una y se dio cuenta de que estaban cargadas con bolas de pintura.—Paintball.—Murmuró.**_

 _ **De repente sintió que al rozaba su mejilla, levantó la mano y tocó su cara cuando miro su mano vio que estaba llena de pintura. Jade tomo dos armas, una arma pequeña y una de largo alcance.**_

— _ **¡Me puedes explicar por qué elegiste Paintball! —Gritó Jade.**_

— _ **Hace mucho que no juego a esto.—Le respondió Tori de regreso.**_

— _ **¿Y qué pasa si no se usar un arma? —Preguntó Jade.**_

— _ **Jade no soy estúpida, tienes a Emma y Sam quienes se la pasan jugando Call Duty, Halo, Resident Evil y quieres que te crea que nunca los has jugado.—**_

— _ **Que te hace pensar que jugaría eso con las enanas.—Reto Jade.**_

— _ **Pasar tiempo con ellas.—**_

— _ **¡Mierda! —Murmuró Jade mientras trataba de encontrar a la morena, cuando vio algo moverse entre las escaleras disparo.**_

— _ **No que no sabías dispara una.—Dijo Tori riendo mientras le disparaba a Jade.**_

— _ **Solo quería saber.—Dijo Jade tirando la mesa al piso y comenzar a caminar mientras esta le cubría de los disparos de Tori.**_

 _ **Tori subió hasta la segunda planta, esa parte era con un laberinto, su padre lo había construido porque ahí era donde ellos jugaban Paintball cuando estaba de vacaciones. Trina, sus padres y ella pasaban cerca de una hora juntos antes de que una llamada les interrumpiera y solo Trina y ella quedarán jugando.**_

 _ **Tori sintió como Jade le disparaba en el trasero.**_

….

Jade casi dejó salir un grito ante lo que acaba de recordar, era la primera vez que un recuerdo así de largo, antes solo eran pequeñas imágenes que le daban a entender un poco lo que había pasado. Esta vez había sido totalmente diferente, recordó precisión lo que dijeron, los movimientos y todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cat y Lauren encontraron a Jade respirando de manera agitada y con su cabeza en ambas manos. Ambas chicas sabían que algo no estaba bien asi que decidieron llamar a Dolls y Doc.

—¡Doc, Dolls necesitamos de su ayuda! —Grito Cat con preocupación.

Ambos hombres corriendo por las escaleras para llegar donde estaban las chicas, los demás en la sala se levantaron con rapidez para ir detrás pero Lexa los detuvo a todos.

—Esperemos a que ellos bajen no creo que sea buena idea ir y ocupar espacio que seguramente van a necesitar.—

Ante lo dicho por la pelinegra todos asintieron, esperaron a que Doc y Dolls bajarán con Cat y Lauren.

Doc y Dolls llegaron rápidamente se acercaron a Jade, Laure y Cat parecían estar a punto de perder la cordura al no saber qué hacer para hacer que Jade les dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

—No sabemos qué pasó, la encontramos de esta manera. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, llevarla a un lugar con más espacio.—Dijo Lauren un poco nerviosa.

Dolls tomo a Jade en brazos mientras que Doc se aseguraba que las otras dos chicas se fueran con ellos, no quería descuidarse que una de las dos se desmayara o algo por el estilo. Cuando todos vieron a Dolls cargando a Jade se preocuparon, Lorik bajo corriendo al escuchar los grito de Cat.

—¡¿Que le paso?! —Pregunto Lorik preocupada. Lorik miro a Cat y a Lauren, ambas se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—La encontramos de esta manera.—Dijo Cat. —Es la primera vez que la veo así.—

Le se acercó a su hermana, tenía miedo de que fuera algo malo, pero por el momento tenían que esperar a que Jade recuperar la cordura para que les pudiera explicar qué era lo que le había pasado. Tori, por otro lado, estaba preocupada por la pelinegra y espera que nada malo estuviera por suceder.

Lorik y Le no se querían mover del lado de Jade, cuando la pelinegra se movió y empezó a levantarse del sofá donde Dolls la había dejado. Lorik le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente.

—¿Que paso Jade? —Pregunto Lorik. —Cat dijo que es la primera vez que pasa. Pero no se si es cierto.—

Jade miro a Lorik a los ojos, sabía que la mujer no la dejaría sola en ningún momento a menos que le dijera la verdad. Jade no quería que Tori supiera que ella era capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino o que ahora tenía memorias de sus vidas pasadas. Jade quería que Tori se acercara a ella porque quería estar cerca de ella y no porque el destino las juntaba.

Jade dejó salir un suspiro. —De repente tuve un recuerdo no muy grato.—Dijo Jade sabiendo que Lauren, Cat, Le y Lorik se darían cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Lo que le sorprendió ver era que Bella estaba cerca de ella y que a pesar de que Tori y Trina estaba tratando de alejarla para que Jade no se sintiera presionada.

Jade acarició a Bella con gentileza, ante eso las hermanas Vélez dejaron que Bella se quedara junto a la pelinegra.

—No hay nada de preocuparse, no esperaba tener un recuerdo de la nada. —

Jade se puso a pensar un poco en el recuerdo que había tenido. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, quería entender porque había tenido ese recuerdo así de la nada. Las preguntas más importantes eras ¿Quienes eran Emma y Sam en esta vida? ¿Porque no tenía a sus hermanas gemelas esta vez? ¿Por que ella y Lauren no eran gemelas esta vez? ¿Por que sus vidas cambiaban tanto?

Tori se dio cuenta de que Jade se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos y la duda de saber qué era lo que tenía a la pelinegra lejos de ese mundo se estaba haciendo grande. Desde el primer dia se habia dado cuenta de que Jade quería acercarse a ella y después de la charla con Lexa se había puesto a pensar mucho en lo que quería en su vida. No iba a permitir que el pasado siguiera destruyendo su presente. Ahora ella haría el intento de acercarse a Jade y quizás ellas podrían llegar a algo más que una simple amistad. Jade ya estaba en su vista buena al ver como la pelinegra trataba a Bella, como defendía lo que sabía que estaba bien. Tori sabía que con Jade tendría a alguien que se pondría frente a frente con ellas, a alguien que le retara todo el tiempo, alguien que siempre le iba a dar su apoyo.


End file.
